Brisa Gélida
by Zuritah
Summary: AU: Elsa es una estudiante de arte de Texas que vive con su opresiva madre, ella trata de escapar al lugar al que siente que pertenece, tras conseguirlo comprenderá que la vida no es como creía y a su primer amor Jack Frost.
1. En mi mundo

¡Hola!

Desde hace mucho tenía esta historia atorada en mi cabeza y hoy por fin pude publicarla. Es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas JELSA, espero que la disfruten, este es el primer capitulo. No se desilusionen Jack aparecerá pronto. Primero conozcamos el universo de Elsa.

Hay algunos personajes conocidos de Disney y Dreamworks, los conocerán en el camino.

**Rise of the Guardians y Frozen no me pertenece, hago esto por pura diversión. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: EN MI MUNDO **

Texas, uno de los lugares mas calurosos del mundo. Mi hogar o hasta donde yo sabía el lugar donde había nacido. El calor nunca me ha agradado, hay días en los que prefiero no salir de mi cuarto. Vivir en un pequeño apartamento con tu madre que trabaja todo el día y la mayoría de las veces te deja sola, no me agradaba del todo, pero ¿Quién me ayudaría a pagar las cuentas de la Universidad?. Ella era mi única salvación.

Lo acepto, soy una chica solitaria. Detrás de estas paredes viejas no tengo mas vida que la escuela de artes. ¿Por qué decidí estudiar eso? Siempre me ha apasionado la fotografía y dibujar.

Sufro de ansiedad constante, las medicinas ayudan a tranquilizarme y cada semana asisto a una cita con Olaf, él es mi psiquiatra. Se ha convertido en una de las personas que mas quiero. Puedo ser sincera con él, llorar y reír, todo en un departamento en la zona sur, ahí da sus consultas. No tengo idea de cuantos pacientes tenga, pero me gusta pensar que yo soy especial.

Solo para él, porque no he sido especial en estos 20 años de vida, mi madre cree que lo soy, pero que me faltan agallas. Soy débil, no puedo controlar lo que siento en ocasiones y exploto, es como si una montaña de nieve me ahogara.

-¿Cariño estas en casa?

-Si, aquí estoy madre.

-Fue un día muy cansado en la oficina, mucho papeleo, cosas que hacer. Estoy muerta.

-Lo se, la escuela también lo es.

-Preparare la cena, mientras termina lo que estabas haciendo en tu computadora, siempre estas pegada a ella. A veces no te entiendo Elsa.

-Ni yo me entiendo.

Estaba tratando de retocar unas fotos que había tomado, mientras revisaba tumblr y Facebook. Tenía amigos ahí, pero en la vida real solo dos o dos y medio.

Anna era mi mejor amiga o eso creía hasta hace unos meses que se enamoro de Hans, un tipo pesado que se aprovechaba de que ella estaba ciega y la manejaba a su antojo. Conocía a Anna desde que era niña, no entiendo su comportamiento. Quizá nunca me he enamorado pero yo se que eso no es amor. Hans me da mala espina y he tratado de decirlo pero parece que cada vez se enamora mas de él. ¡En fin! ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Solo me sentaba a escuchar sus conversaciones sobre él cuando salíamos a tomar un café, también Merida nos acompañaba. A ella la conocí en la escuela media, era muy tímida en esa época, después se fue a estudiar a California y regreso de nueva cuenta a Texas para cursar la Universidad. Anna y Merida estudiaban gastronomía. Anna estudiaba en la misma escuela que yo pero en otra facultad, apenas y la veía, mientras que Merida estaba en otra Universidad del condado. Cada vez que podía las veía, aunque nuestra amistad se estaba desgastando. Anna con Hans, Merida con sus constantes viajes a California y yo con pilas de tarea interminable encerrada en mi cuarto. Quería irme de Texas a estudiar a otra ciudad pero mi madre no me lo permitió, por lo cual tenía que vivir con ella. No es normal que a esta edad siga viviendo con ella y asistiendo a la Universidad, es realmente patético. Las personas que vivían en el campus se la pasaban mejor que yo, de eso estoy segura. Yo se que ella tenía miedo de que algo pudiera pasar, pero encerrarme aquí después de la escuela no era lo que tenia planeado cuando era niña.

-Hora de cenar cariño.

-Solo quiero un poco, comí algo en la escuela.

-Bueno, te serviré un poco de mi puré especial de papas que tanto te gusta.

-Gracias madre.

-¿Y como ha estado Anna?

-No la he visto

-¿Cómo es posible?

-El campus en enorme y no estamos en la misma facultad, además se la pasa con ese Hans.

-¿Quién es él? Su novio, no me digas que ya tiene novio, que bien por ella.

-Solo es un estúpido que la utiliza, no es su novio. Le gusta jugar con las chicas y al parecer Anna es su victima mas reciente.

-¡Elsa! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Creo que estas exagerando, si ella esta feliz dejala ser feliz. Algún día te llegara el amor.

-¡Eso no es amor!

-¿No estarás celosa?

-No estoy celosa madre, solo pienso que Anna ya no es la de antes.

-Cariño, ella sigue siendo tu amiga, eran como hermanas, ya no la he visto pero creo que ella todavía te quiere.

-Pues bien, porque a mi ya no me interesa.

-No seas tan dura, a ti no te importa tener novio porque crees que es una perdida de tiempo pero ella encontró el amor.

-Si, claro en un estúpido.

-¡Basta! Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

-Mejor, pero no entiendo porque preguntas cosas que ya no me importan.

-¡Ay Elsa! Como me gustaría que fueras menos fría.

-El frio nunca me ha importado, ya te dije que si se presenta la ocasión me iré a vivir con la tía Gothel a Vancouver.

-Tu hogar es aquí Elsa, no puedes irte.

-Lo hare, quiero salir de esto, no aguanto. Bueno he terminado de comer, me voy a mi habitación, buenas noches.

-Antes de que te vayas ¿Cuándo tienes cita con Olaf?

-El viernes saliendo de la facultad.

-¿Qué te parece si te alcanzo y vamos a comer?

-Como quieras. ¡Buenas Noches!

El viernes había llegado, ya faltaba menos para las vacaciones de verano, contaba los días, aunque el calor me molestaba. Salí de la facultad y me encontré a "mis amigas de la Universidad", así las llamaba, no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellas y algunas veces las evitaba. Estaban interesadas en los chicos, en salir a fiestas y esas cosas que me parecían burdas.

-¡Elsa! ¿a dónde vas?- grito Megara que venia con Ariel, Aurora y Esmeralda

-Yo…bueno tengo una cita

-¿Una cita? ¿Quién es el afortunado?-pregunto Ariel mientras las demás hacían ruidos tontos.

-Mas bien el desafortunado

Todas comenzaron a reír, era sarcástica lo acepto, pero mis expresiones les daban risa.

-¡Ya dinos!-dijo insistentemente Megara

-Bueno pues yo, ya me tengo que ir.

-Espera-me detuvo Aurora-te queríamos invitar a una fiesta esta noche.

-Quede de ver a una amiga, le preguntare si quiere ir.

-¡Me parece estupendo!- exclamo Megara- te estaremos avisando por whatsapp.

-Si, gracias.

Corrí ya que se me hacia tarde para mi cita con Olaf, pude escuchar a Ariel diciendo que ya no pasaba tiempo con ellas. A decir verdad no he estado mucho con ellas, al principio trate de socializar y ellas fueron parte de mi experimento social que funciono a medias. Hasta cierto punto les interesaba, pero sabía que pronto se cansarían de tantas invitaciones que rechazaba y de mi sarcasmo.

Llegue al consultorio de Olaf, siempre llegaba tarde, tenia que subir por el elevador hasta el quinto piso. Me paraba en la puerta sin tocar esperando a que me abriera, escuchaba sus pasos de su piso de madera y al abrir la puerta me recibía con una sonrisa, de las mas sinceras que había visto últimamente.

De inmediato pasaba a una sala con una puerta corrediza y me sentaba en uno de los cómodos sillones que había en el lugar.

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal tu semana?

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre. La facultad con personas que se creen mejores que tú y esas superficiales.

-¿ A esas te refieres?

-A unas compañeras con las que a veces hago equipo: Cenicienta, Nieves y Tiana.

-¿Por qué te molestan?

-Hablan de maquillaje y de sus constantes bailes.

-¿No te has animado a bailar?

-Yo no bailo, no se me da eso y no quiero parecerme a ellas.

-No te parecerás a ellas, tú eres diferente, por el simple hecho de ver mas allá y no solo hablar de maquillaje.

-Ya sabes que odio maquillarme, solo trenzo mi cabello y estoy lista.

-Y así te ves muy bien, creeme.

-Gracias. A propósito también tuve una pequeña discusión con mi madre

-¿Sobre que?

-Anna, parece que le encanta torturame con su recuerdo y lo buenas amigas que solíamos ser.

-Por lo que me has contado Anna ha cambiado y es normal, las personas cambian, todo el tiempo.

-Es que…yo la extraño-dije mientras mi voz se quebraba-Extraño lo que solía ser, no la estúpida que esta con Hans y piensa que será su novio.

-Tranquila Elsa, yo se que te ha dolido bastante, pero a veces tenemos que dejar ir a las personas por un tiempo, Anna se dará cuenta mas tarde de que él no era el indicado o quizá lo era. El tiempo lo dirá y el tiempo te esclarecerá mas el panorama.

-Sabes quiero irme de aquí

-¿A Vancouver?

-Así es, quiero vivir con la tía Gothel una temporada.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo! Te caerá muy bien.

-Mi madre, ya sabes lo sobre protectora que es conmigo.

-Es bueno romper las reglas de vez en cuando.

-Hay un concurso de fotografía por una beca a una escuela de arte de Vancouver por un año, me he inscrito.

-Woow-exclamo Olaf emocionado- Espero de verdad que puedas tomar el respiro que quieres.

-Yo también, ojala la suerte este de mi favor.

-Lo estará Elsa, solo confía.

La sesión termino y como siempre Olaf me hacia sentir mejor. Parecía como si tuviera poderes, un ser mágico quizá.

No se si los sueños se hacen realidad, pero quisiera que este de irme de aquí por una temporada fuera real.

De repente sentí en mi mochila como vibraba mi celular, eran los millones de mensajes de whatsapp que llegaban a mi celular, sobre la fiesta de esta noche, decidí ignorarlos y camine por la acera hasta el restaurante de hamburguesas que había quedado con mi madre.


	2. Pasado al descubierto

Hola!

Aquí con un nuevo capítulo, mas dramático que el primero. Bueno como saben esto es un AU, las cosas son muy diferentes y bueno en el primer capítulo no aclare como era Olaf, en este lo sabrán. Hay una historia con cierto oscuro personaje de Dreamworks. Espero que les guste, no shippeo a esos dos o sea al personaje que les comente con Elsa, pero me pareció un buen condimento.

Me llegaron mis primeros reviews (¡Que emoción!) aunque no se porque no puedo visualizarlos en la pagina, quiero agradecer a: Nastinka, Mixer1927 y a Pinkninja149 por seguir esta historia. También a las personas que leyeron pero no dejaron comentario, gracias.

Sin mas que decir, aquí esta el capitulo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: PASADO AL DESCUBIERTO**

Hablar del pasado no era fácil, pero esa sombra me perseguía. Olaf me ha ayudado a resolver unos problemas, pero ¿Si él no estuviera? La verdad no se que haría. Después de ver a tantos psiquiatras que solo recetaban medicina, llegue con Olaf, un hombre maduro, delgado y que se estaba quedando calvo. Él vivía solo con dos perros, disfrutaba su soledad; no me gusta entrometerme en su vida, se que soy su paciente, pero somos amigos y esa clase de relación me gusta.

Pensaba en mi próxima cita con Olaf, mientras estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la facultad, esperando mi siguiente clase. Hacia un calor del demonio, claro era Texas, un clima árido la mayoría del año. Busque la sombra de los arboles y observaba como las personas iban y venían en el campus. Algunos reían en grupo, otros bailaban, se revolcaban en el pasto, tomaban fotos y se emocionaban con sus nuevos lentes fotográficos; la facultad de artes era una locura.

Mi computadora como siempre era mi fiel compañera, pretendía que hacia algo importante para que las personas no se me acercaran, pero siempre llegaba Megara, Ariel, Aurora y Esmeralda. Hablaban de sus clases y algunas banalidades. También estaba el grupo con el que estaba montando una exposición fotográfica y estaban en clase de baile. Cenicienta que quería ser modelo a toda costa, Nieves una chica que decía que era fea solo para que la adularan y Tiana que intentaba encajar en su mundo. Su mundo básicamente consistía en hablar de maquillaje, de moda, de sus bailes, de lo bien que se presentaban ante el escenario y de los hombres que habían besado. Eran responsables, eso no puedo negarlo y trataban de ser amigables conmigo, buscando algún secreto que pudiera revelarles pero la mayoría del tiempo era una libro cerrado, solo comentaba lo básico de mi vida, no quería que inventaran cosas o fueran divulgando detalles muy personales por toda la facultad.

Hoy estaba sola, al parecer estaban en sus clases y yo tenia una hora libre para disfrutar de mi soledad.

De repente todo cambio, no debí de haber volteado pero lo hice, vislumbre a un viejo conocido caminando lentamente hacia la entrada del edificio, llevaba una cámara y sonreía.

-Pitch Black-murmure-¡No por favor!

Black me volteo a ver por unos minutos y yo hice lo mismo, veía una indiferencia en sus ojos, el odio se había borrado al fin, pero me molestaba verlo. Él había sido mi mejor amigo por dos años, al entrar a la facultad fue el primero que conocí. Teníamos cosas en común, le gustaba la fotografía pero mas que eso el cine, también a mi me gustaba y antes tomaba clases de cinematografía, Pitch era mi compañero recurrente, después yo decidí dejarlo atrás y elegí fotografía como mi especialidad.

-Así que viste a Pitch Black.

-Si y no fue nada grato…

El viernes había llegado y como de costumbre estaba sentada en la sala de Olaf.

-¿Qué sentiste?

-Un vacío, no es fácil superarlo.

-Yo se que no es fácil y mas porque era tu mejor amigo, recuerdo que siempre me hablabas de él.

-Lo hacía, pero como dijiste las personas cambian y Pitch decidió que nuestra amistad no era suficiente.

-¿Extrañas que sea tu amigo?

-Como ya sabes, teníamos muchas cosas en común, nos divertíamos y llegue a verlo de otra forma.

-¿De que forma?

-Ya sabes, creo que me agrado de una forma extraña…

-¿Te enamoraste?

-¡No! Nunca, pero yo creía que nos complementábamos, lo acepto llegue a pensar en una relación con él, pero fin del asunto. Me lastimo bastante.

-Elsa ¿Por qué siempre te cierras a sentir?

-Después de que te han lastimado bastante, no crees que es común.

-Se que lo de tu padre te devasto hace años, lo de Pitch y ahora lo de Anna.

-Mi padre-suspire-No ha sido la mejor persona, simplemente nos abandono a mi madre y a mi, ni si quiera se si esta vivo. La ultima vez que lo vi fue a los 10 años.

-Nadie te esta abandonando.

-Espero que tú no me abandones, como todas las personas que mencionaste.

-Tu sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí.

-Gracias.

Al salir del consultorio de Olaf, me quede pensando en todas esas personas pero mas que nada en mi padre. Nunca tuvimos una relación buena, quizá era porque teníamos el mismo carácter y mi madre no ayudaba mucho.

Mi celular vibro, tenia un mensaje de whatsapp de Anna, quería que la viera en el café de siempre en una hora. También Merida iría, ya sabia que íbamos a hablar de Hans, es tan típico, pero bueno quería hablar con ellas, tenia semanas que no las veía.

-¡Elsa!-exclamo Anna, mientras me daba un abrazo-¡Que bueno es verte!

-¡Hola! Yo también las he extrañado-dije un poco seca, la verdad no las extrañaba-Que bueno que están aquí.

-Me alegra que estemos las tres-comentaba Merida-Tenemos tantas cosas de que platicar.

-Si, bueno ¿Hablaremos de Hans?-pregunte en tono sarcástico.

-Hans es solo mi amigo y lo quiero mucho, tú lo sabes, además les envía saludos, estoy hablando con el por whatsapp.

-¡Que maravilloso!-de nuevo estaba siendo sarcástica-Podemos hablar enserio, si quisiera las estuviera mensajeando.

-Anna, me temo que Elsa tiene razón, ya deja ese celular, parece que no puedes vivir sin él.

-¡Lo siento chicas! Ya lo dejare, cuéntenme algo y que sea interesante.

-Vi a Pitch Black…

Aunque en la facultad todos sabían que Pitch ya no era mi amigo por su repentino comportamiento, Anna no eran la excepción, tuve que contarle una vez que me vio triste y Merida sabia a medias sobre él.

-¿Y que paso?-pregunto Anna.

-Pues ya no me odia como antes, solo es indiferente

-Espera, yo no conozco esa historia, se de Pitch Black y una vez lo vi contigo pero no entiendo-comento Merida.

-Bueno Anna, tu ya sabes la historia, creo que dejaremos la platica de Hans para otra ocasión, le contare a Merida lo ocurrido ¿Te parece?

-Ja ja ¡Que graciosa Elsa!

-¡Basta! ¡Quiero saber!

Comencé a contarle mi historia a Merida y a Anna que de vez en cuando recibía mensajes y miraba su teléfono con discreción.

Pitch Black y yo éramos los mejores amigos como lo había dicho antes, algunos creyeron que salíamos, pero él tenia novia, uno de los detalles que muy pocos conocían. Estaba tan lleno de vitalidad el primer año en la facultad, tenia tantos proyectos en mente y me gustaba verlo tan entusiasmado. Al llegar el segundo año, a inicios comenzó a tener problemas con su familia, su novia lo dejo y sufría. Trataba de ayudarlo y una vez desapareció del campus, me preocupe por él y salí a buscarlo. Lo encontré en una banca sentado llorando, al verme escondió su rostro. Platicamos sobre lo que le ocurría y me confeso que su madre se había ido de la casa con un hombre a las Vegas, su padre se quedo solo con sus dos hermanos y no sabía que hacer, quería dejar la escuela porque su padre estaba deprimido y tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos menores. Lo abrace y le dije que contaba con mi apoyo. Pitch se volvió mas frío de lo que era, ya no era el de antes y ya no me tenía confianza. Trate de remediar las cosas, pero había una barrera entre los dos.

-Entonces…¿Se fue distanciando de ti?-pregunto Merida intrigada.

-Así es

-¿Pero después que paso? ¿Por qué el odio?

-Veras, Pitch comenzó a juntarse con las personas equivocadas, comenzó a beber y a hacer no se cuantas cosas-comente mientras veía a Anna, lanzándole como una señal.

-¡Oye! Yo no soy como Black, además no tengo malas influencias

-¡Como sea!-dije un poco molesta- Pitch y yo estábamos en la misma clase de cinematografía, teníamos que hacer un cortometraje, habíamos acordado en trabajar juntos pero al momento de hacer los equipos se desapareció por varias clases y yo tuve que elegir a mi equipo. Cuando regreso creyó que lo había traicionado por estar con otras personas.

-¡Solo por eso! ¡Vaya tipo!-exclamo Merida.

-No solo fue eso, antes de eso, habíamos acordado algunas ideas, la mayoría eran mías pero el decidió guardarlas. Le suplique que no las utilizara, ya tenia el material pero no lo hizo y copio algunas partes de mi trabajo. Mi equipo y su equipo quedaron mal.

-¿Reprobaron?

-No, solo no entramos al concurso de cortometrajes realizado por la facultad al que Pitch tenia tantas ilusiones de participar y bueno recibimos notas bajas.

-Pitch copio tus ideas y se enojo por que tu las usaste.

-Es un poco estúpido si lo ves de esa manera.

-¡Es una estupidez!-grito Merida.

-Yo se lo dije, pero Elsa se sentía mal-murmuro Anna.

-Me sentí mal por un tiempo, sobre todo por lo que me dijo cuando termino la proyección.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-¡Ya no quiero que seas mi amiga! Quedate con tus estúpidas ideas, soy mejor que tu, tengo mas poder y sin mi te vas a quedar sola, es mas ya estas sola.

-¡Vaya patán!-dijo Merida- Después de todo lo que hiciste por él.

-No estas sola Elsa, nos tienes a Merida y a mi ¿Verdad?

-Si, aquí estamos.

-Lo se y agradezco sus palabras.

-Te queremos.

Después de haber pasado mi tarde de viernes con mis amigas, regrese a casa, pensé en Pitch y sus palabras que me hicieron correr al baño a llorar. Era una situación estúpida si lo pensaba así, pero me hizo deprimirme. La indiferencia de Pitch, el que me ignorara, todo eso me afecto. Además el sabía cosas de mi, que no todos conocían. Su cobardía lo llevo a insultarme vía mensaje de texto, se escondió detrás de un celular para decirme cosas que le faltaron decirme directamente. Creo que inventaron mas cosas sobre mi porque me ataco con cosas que no sabía, pero en fin, así termino mi amistad con Pitch Black. Lo había dejado de ver porque se dio de baja, creo que se quedo a cuidar a sus hermanos y hace unos días regreso a la facultad, solo espero ganar el concurso y no tener que verlo el próximo año escolar.

-¡Que bueno que llegaste cariño!

-¡Hola mamá! Te mande un mensaje, estaba con Anna y Merida.

-Si, lo vi y me alegra que hayas salido con ellas.

Corrí a mi cuarto a dejar mi mochila, quitarme los tenis, la blusa, los jeans y todo lo que llevaba para ponerme mi cómoda piyama. De repente mi madre toco a mi puerta.

-Elsa quería decirte algo…

-¿Qué pasa madre?

-Bueno, hoy vi a tu padre.

-¿Y? ¿Lo saludaste? ¿Fueron a una cita?-pregunte sarcásticamente, realmente no quería saber nada de ese hombre-¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Elsa! No seas sarcástica conmigo, bueno lo vi, ya llevas 10 años sin verlo y pues estaba con una jovencita.

-Eso ya no es nuevo, se que tiene dos hijos, que bueno por él…espera ¿Dijiste jovencita?

-Así es cariño, estaba en un plan romántico.

-¡Que carajo con ese hombre!

-Fue lo mismo que pensé

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-No quiero esconderte secretos y menos de este tipo.

-Mira madre, ya no me importa lo que haga ese hombre con su vida, puede irse muy lejos. Creí que con los millones que ganaba, ya no vivía aquí , además ¿Por qué esta aquí?

-Porque sus hijos están en tu Universidad…

-¿Perdón?

-Si sabes que tienen como tu edad, bueno esa era una de las cosas que no sabías.

-¡Eso no me lo habías dicho!

-Ahora ya lo sabes, no quería atormentarte.

-Bueno pues ya lo has hecho, necesito una pastilla por favor.

-¡Elsa! ¿Estas bien?

-Solo dame una pastilla, siento un ataque de ansiedad venir.

Mi madre corrió a la cocina por uno de mis medicamentos mientras trataba de tranquilizarme en mi cama.

-Toma

-Gracias…

Paso un rato para que habláramos de nuevo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Estoy mejor, no entiendo porque no me lo dijiste.

-¿Quieres que te lo repita?

-No, pero creí que había confianza.

-La tenemos, cariño pero bueno ya sabes.

-Me esta dando sueño, creo que es mejor que me dejes sola.

-¿Me puedo quedar hasta que te duermas?

-No, de verdad dejame estar sola.

-Como quieras, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Vaya que mi vida es un drama ¿Cuándo parara todo esto? Quizá hasta me los había topado, creí que estaban en otro estado y lo mas importante ¿Qué hace ese señor aquí? Bueno los vino a visitar, vaya padre modelo. Desde que supo que no podía controlarme se alejo de mi hace 10 años, quería que fuera algo que yo nunca he sido. Nunca se me ha dado seguir las reglas si de padres se trata. De seguro sus hijos son abogados o alguna cosa importante. Yo sería su mas grande decepción. Da igual, no me interesa.

Al final todos los hombres son iguales, unos idiotas y las personas te abandonan, ese fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de dormir.


	3. Despejando cualquier duda

¡Hola!

Reportandome con otro capitulo. Conoceremos al irresponsable padre de Elsa y a sus hermanos. No se me hubieran ocurrido mejores hermanos para ella. Son muy opuestos.

De nuevo gracias a: Mixer1927 y a las personas que siguen esta historia, a los que leen pero no dejan review.

GRACIAS

¡Ya falta poco para conocer a Jack! No se desesperen.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: DESPEJANDO CUALQUIER DUDA**

El tener hermanos no era ningún secreto para mi. Mi padre me hablo de ellos, hace diez años cuando se apareció repentinamente. Saber que estaban en la misma Universidad que yo, no era nada grato. Nunca los había visto, solo sabía sus nombres: MacGuffin y Astrid Arendelle y que eran menores que yo. Compartíamos el mismo apellido pero es probable que fuéramos diferentes.

No me podía quedar con la duda de saber como eran y que hacían en la Universidad, no quería ser una chica entrometida, pero dadas las circunstancias tenia que saber mas, así que no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados, por suerte era parte de los jóvenes becarios que ayudaban en algunas labores del Campus. Me habían asignado a la dirección estudiantil y ahí se encontraban archivados todos y cada uno de los documentos de los estudiantes.

-¡Elsa! ¡Que bueno que llegaste!

-¡Hola Maudie! Vine a hacer mi labor ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La secretaria de la dirección estudiantil era Maudie, una mujer regordeta y con mucho carisma, me agradaba hacer equipo con ella, me ponía a hacer algunas tareas como acomodar material de trabajo, archivos y llevar papeles hasta la rectoría o hasta las diversas facultades.

-Veras, voy a salir una media hora, me necesitan en la rectoría. Podrías encargarte de contestar los teléfonos.

-¡Claro! Aquí estaré.

-Muchas gracias, querida, se que dejo mi puesto en buenas manos.

-De eso no te preocupes Maudie.

Tenía una oportunidad para escabullirme entre los archivos de la Universidad y buscar a esos dos. Esto ha sido una de las coincidencias mas grandes. Gracias a quien haya sido por esta oportunidad.

Lo cierto es que había personas en la dirección estudiantil y yo sabía donde estaban las llaves, Maudie me había dicho y por su puesto que estaban grabadas con los nombres de almacenes, archiveros y salas de estar. Solo tenía que hacer las cosas rápido y sin que los demás a mi alrededor notaran algo extraño.

Estuve sentada un rato en el cubículo de Maudie simulando que anotaba algo, aunque realmente estaba dibujando. Algunos ya me conocían y me saludaban, les regresaba el saludo y me fijaba hacia donde se dirigían.

Al despejarse un poco las personas, tome las llaves y observe mi reloj, habían pasado 15 minutos, tenia que apresurarme, Maudie era muy precisa con el tiempo.

-Es ahora o nunca-murmure

Con las llaves fui caminando hasta donde se encontraban todos los archivos, abrí la puerta despacio y prendí la luz. Era un lugar inmenso ¿Cómo iba a encontrar esos documentos? El tiempo comenzaba a correr, me empecé a poner un poco nerviosa pero vi las letras en cada uno de los archiveros. Con que estaban por apellido, tenia que buscar el mío y por consiguiente los de ellos aparecerían. Abrí el archivero con la letra A y busque, faltaban 8 minutos.

-Muy bien, aquí estoy yo, ahora tiene que aparecer MacGuffin y Astrid-me dije a mi misma.

Los encontré y mi corazón comenzó a latir. MacGuffin estaba en la facultad de negocios, era de suponerse y por la foto era un joven alto, gordo y rubio. Astrid en la facultad de medicina, también era rubia, pero era mas delgada que su hermano. Contemple sus historias académicas y sus fotos, hasta que me di cuenta que faltaban 2 minutos. Acomode todos los archivos, apague la luz y cerré la puerta.

Para mi sorpresa al regresar al cubículo Maudie ya estaba ahí.

-¿Dónde estabas?-me pregunto.

-Lo siento Maudie tenia que ir al baño, ya no aguantaba.

-No te preocupes, cariño-sonrió y su rostro se volvió mas cálido-¿Nadie dejo mensaje?

-No, nadie llamo.

-Me dejaste este bonito dibujo ¿Es una rosa?

-Así es, es para ti Maudie.

-Gracias, lo dejare por aquí.

Aun tenia las llaves en el bolsillo de mi jeans, así que tenia que colocarlas discretamente en su lugar.

-¿Maudie?

-Si, querida

-¿Tendrás un marcador que me prestes?

-Claro, ya sabes en que cajón están.

Coloque las llaves en su lugar y un marcador nadie se dio cuenta, me había salvado.

-Bueno Maudie, creo que tengo que irme

-¡Hasta luego querida!

-Gracias por el marcador.

Salí corriendo del lugar, ahora sabia como eran, quería verlos por lo menos de lejos. Así que camine hacia la facultad de negocios, no era seguro MacGuffin estuviera ahí pero por lo menos lo iba a intentar.

Llegue hasta el edificio y me infiltre como casi cualquier estudiante de una facultad diferente, camine por las aulas, había clases y a decir verdad las personas eran mas serias aquí.

Me senté en uno de los sillones en la sala de estar, si que era cómoda y estaba rodeada por una biblioteca privada. Si me hubiera interesado en los negocios, quizá, pero nunca me vi vistiendo formal y asistiendo a juntas aburridas.

Espere un rato, pero no vi nada, saque la computadora de mi mochila y comencé a buscar en Facebook a Astrid y a MacGuffin. Eran opuestos a mi, eran rubios, pero yo tenia el cabello un poco mas blanco y la piel mas blanca, algunos creían que para vivir en Texas era extraño ver a una chica que parecía cadáver.

Alce la vista de la computadora y al fin apareció, caminaba con un maletín en la mano y dos libros bajo el brazo. Iba hacia la salida y se me ocurrió seguirlo.

Camine hacia donde se dirigía, iba a una distancia prudente, hasta que se detuvo a saludar a unos amigos, trate de no hacerme notar pero mi mirada insistente me delato, me oculte detrás de un árbol pero no funciono.

-Ya se que estas ahí-dijo un poco molesto.

-Lo siento, yo no quería incomodarte.

-¿Quién eres?

No sabía quien era, podía escapar de ahí pero tenia que enfrentar que tarde o temprano esto ocurriría.

-Elsa Arendelle…

-Tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería conocerte.

-¿Por qué? Mi padre te dijo que vinieras a verme o algo por el estilo.

-Yo, no. Hace mucho que no lo veo.

-Bienvenida al club

Mi madre me había dicho que había visto a mi padre con una jovencita, habría sido capaz de dejarlos como a nosotros.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Ja! Vienes a buscarme y no sabes-exclamo de forma sarcástica-¿Acaso vas a burlarte?

-Yo, no vengo a burlarme de ti, solo quería conocerte, pero bueno yo me voy, mandale mis saludos a Astrid.

-Espera..

-Ahora si quieres hablar conmigo

-No debí ser grosero, mira yo se que nunca hemos convivido pero bueno, el señor Albert Arendelle decidió dejarnos hace dos años, por una "modelo" o eso cree que es.

- ¡Lo siento! No lo sabia-murmure, aunque claro que lo sabía mi madre me lo había dicho-Solo quería saber como eras.

-Perdí la pista de cómo eras, Albert tenia una foto tuya.

De repente una chica rubia con una bata se acerco, al parecer era Astrid.

-¡Mac! ¿Adivina quien me hablo?-grito Astrid.

Astrid volteo a verme por un momento, por su expresión supe que me había reconocido.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-grito enfada.

-Veras yo…

-¡Sabia que esto era obra de mi padre! ¡Quería juntarnos!-gritaba exaltada.

-Astrid por favor calmate-le dijo MacGuffin-No es lo que crees, ella viene por otra cosa.

-¡Ah si! ¿A que vienes? ¿Quieres que se arregle todo? ¿Te dio dinero?-gritaba como loca y cada vez se acercaba mas a mi-¿Qué quieres Elsa?

-Yo solo quería conocerte Astrid, conocerlos, nunca los había visto, hace 10 años que no se nada de tu padre.

-¡Tu crees que voy a creer esa historia ahora que esta en la ciudad!

-¿Esta en la ciudad?-pregunto MacGuffin.

-Me acaba de llamar Mac, me dijo que esta aquí, quiere vernos y de seguro también a su hija perdida Elsa.

-¡Basta Astrid! Entiendo que estés enojada, pero deja de comportarte como una niña de 5 años

-¿Me acabas de decir inmadura?-su voz denotaba rabia-¡Tú tratabas de robarnos el amor de nuestro padre!

-Mira yo nunca intente hacer eso, piensa lo que quieras y creo que la reunión que tienen con Albert es privada, no he recibido una llamada desde hace 10 años y por lo que me dijo tu hermano, tu padre ahora esta con alguien mas.

-¡Mac! ¿Por qué rayos le contaste eso? ¡Eres idiota!

-Astrid, por favor, somos hermanos, aunque no quieras aceptarlo ella también es una de nosotros.

MacGuffin era mas maduro que Astrid, por un momento creí que me golpearía, sabia que tenia que salir corriendo y por dentro pensé que mi idea había sido tan maravillosa que debía de ganar el premio Nobel de la paz.

-Siento si los incomode, yo me tengo que ir.

-Aguarda Elsa, Mac tiene razón, no se porque me comporte de esa manera.

-Es normal creo yo, pero deberías de tranquilizarte de vez en cuando, las cirugías serán pesadas.

Astrid sonrió, ella estaba consiente de que tenia un carácter fuerte. Por un momento pensé que los tres no éramos tan distintos después de todo.

-¿Qué te impulso querer verlos?

-No estoy segura Olaf, simplemente fue una mala idea por como reacciono Astrid al principio.

Como cada viernes era sesión con Olaf y le conté mi alocada aventura.

-No fue tan mala ¿Pudiste arreglar algo?

-Veras, después de todo, fuimos a una cafetería y conversamos como personas civilizadas. Me contaron que Albert se había divorciado de su madre hace dos años, pero que los frecuentaba.

-Albert también los dejo, la vida da muchas vueltas ¿No crees?

-Vaya que si, también dijeron que hace 10 años cuando vi a Albert tenían celos de mi y evitaban que me viera, pero el tenia fotos mías.

-¿Fotos tuyas? ¿Cómo las consiguió?

-Eran viejas, de cuando vivía con mi madre y de la ultima vez que lo vi.

-¿Pudiste arreglar algo con ellos?

-Solo tratamos de conocernos y bueno no seremos una familia, pero por lo menos ya no me sentiré incomoda.

-Elsa estoy orgulloso de ti. Enfrentaste muy bien la situación y sobre todo fuiste valiente. Se que es difícil verlos como hermanos, pero ahora comparten una historia.

-La diferencia es que ellos todavía lo ven.

-Los caminos se juntan el algún momento y ya llegara el momento.

El momento llego mas pronto de lo que esperaba, el martes de regreso a casa vi a Albert esperando a alguien en su convertible rojo, estaba sobre una avenida muy transitada. No me había dado cuenta de su existencia hasta que escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre.

-¡Elsa!

Instintivamente voltee, era él ¿Qué quería de mi? Decidí ignorarlo y corrí lejos de ahí, tenia que llegar al apartamento. Escuche como encendía su carro y acelere el paso. Tome unos atajos, me metí entre unos callejones hasta que llegue al apartamento que como siempre estaba solo. Albert empezó a tocar el timbre, yo tome mis audífonos y lo ignore.

-¡Elsa! ¡Por favor ábreme! ¡Tenemos que hablar! ¡Elsaaa!

Seguía ignorándolo, estaba detrás de la puerta y cada vez estaba haciendo mas escandalo, tenia miedo que los vecinos reportaran algo.

-¡Por favor no seas infantil! ¡Elsaaa!

Le abrí, el me observo de pies a cabeza y yo solo fruncí el seño.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¡Después de tantos años!

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti

Albert era un hombre alto, con cabello y ojos cafés, tenia barba, se había descuidado un poco a como lo recuerdo.

-Tenemos que hablar

-Mira, no se si tengamos que hablar, no estoy feliz de que estés aquí.

-Vine a buscarte.

-También a MacGuffin y a Astrid ¿Seremos una familia feliz ahora?-le pregunte sarcásticamente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No importa, lo importante es como sabes que yo también estaba aquí.

-Hija mía, no te he perdido la pista estos 10 años.

-Ahora me siento un poco acosada.

-Elsa, yo vine a pedirte perdón.

-Si, te perdono, ahora vete.

-Yo se que no, se como eres, eres igual a mi. Eres la única que tiene mi carácter y te conozco mejor de lo que crees.

-Albert tienes que irte antes de que mi madre llegue.

-No te preocupes, ya la he visto.

-No entiendo…

-Cuando iba con Vanessa, ella nos vio y me grito un poco, diría bastante.

-Te lo mereces, en verdad Albert no estoy de humor.

-Toma-me dijo mientras me daba una tarjeta-cuando estés de humor, por favor buscame.

-Tratare

Le cerré la puerta en la cara mientras apretaba la tarjeta con la mano y comencé a llorar, odiaba verlo solo me traía malos recuerdos. Fui a la alacena y tome una de mis medicinas. Me fui a mi cuarto, me puse mis audífonos y seguí llorando.

-Elsa ¿Estas bien?-preguntaba mi madre, mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Estoy durmiendo.

-¡Nada de eso señorita!-exclamo, mientras abría la puerta- ¿Qué sucedió? Los vecinos dijeron que escucharon unos ruidos y tienes los ojos llorosos.

-¡Mamá! Fue Albert-murmure lentamente mientras el llanto llegaba a mi.

-¿Qué te hizo? ¿Se atrevió a buscarte?-preguntaba enojada-Le partiré la cara.

Mi madre siempre había sido sobreprotectora conmigo, no le gustaba verme llorar y menos por tonterías. Era una gran persona, pero a veces me asfixiaba.

-Lo encontré el la calle, me siguió hasta el apartamento, me encerré y no quise hablar con él, me dejo esta tarjeta-le conté mientras señalaba el papel arrugado sobre mi mesa de noche-Eso es todo.

-Hiciste bien linda, yo no dejare que te haga mas daño.

-Yo tampoco lo permitiré.

-¿Qué te parece si olvidamos el momento y vemos una película? De esas de súper héroes que te gustan

-Tengo tarea, pero me parece.

Para distraernos de ese mal momento vimos The Avengers, mientras comíamos pizza y papas. Después de un momento así, lo mejor era ver a Steve Rogers en acción, era mi Vengador favorito y Loki mi villano favorito, todas mis amigas creían que tenia gustos muy masculinos por los súper héroes y la ciencia ficción, pero ver sus películas y leer los comics eran mi pasatiempo, además me tranquilizaba.

Al terminar la película, me fui a mi cuarto, mi madre me preparo té y lo llevo hasta mi escritorio, era una de mis bebidas favoritas, sobre todo el té de frutos del bosque.

-¡Frutos del bosque!

-Tu preferido.

-Gracias mamá.

-Te quiero Elsa, no te desveles.

-No mamá

Mi madre salió del cuarto y prendí mi computadora, tenia 3 e-mails sin leer, dos eran de ofertas en eBay. Hasta que le preste atención al ultimo, era parte de la dirección de la facultad de arte. Había ganado la beca por una año en la escuela de Arte de Vancouver, mis fotografías les gustaron al comité y me la otorgaron.

Salte en mi cama, tome mi iPod, le puse play a Shout, una canción vieja pero la consideraba alegre y comencé a brincar. Era tan feliz, iba a salir de aquí, creo que después de la tormenta, viene ese rayo de sol que te calienta con esperanza.


	4. Decisiones que tomar

Hola! Hola!

Me tarde un poco, pero por fin el ansiado capítulo 4. ¿ADIVINEN? Aún no hay rastros de Jack, pero ya llega en la siguiente entrega, así que estén pendientes. Yo se que se van a enamorar. Bueno yo a Jack lo amo, ojalá existiera y también Elsa, en fin amo a JELSA.

Gracias a las lindas personas que con sus reviews me hacen feliz: Mixer1927, Nastinka, Pau y la reciente aparición de Clary17 que parece adivinadora, sabe lo que ocurrirá. ¡ALERTA SPOILERS!

También a todos los que leen este fan fic pero que no dejan review, muchas gracias.

Sin mas que decir, disfruten.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: DESICIONES QUE TOMAR **

Aún no podía creer que mi sueño de volar lejos de aquí se hiciera realidad. De verdad estaba tan contenta que nadie podía quitarme esta sonrisa. Al despertar mi madre se alegro de que estuviera mejor pero no le dije el porque. Quería decírselo pero en el fondo sabía que lo rechazaría y no me dejaría ir a Vancouver a estudiar fotografía y a vivir por un tiempo con la tía Gothel. Mi madre y ella eran tan opuestas, mientras que Gothel era despreocupada, mamá era un manojo de nervios. No se si el tener una hija como yo, la haya puesto tan nerviosa, no me gusta creerlo pero es cien por ciento seguro.

Faltaban dos semanas para terminar mi segundo año en la Universidad, así que tenia que preparar los proyectos finales, al igual debía de notificar al comité sobre la beca y mi madre tenia que firmar, ya que necesitaban de ella para comenzar los tramites. Se lo diré pronto pero antes tenía que hablar con Olaf.

-¿Adivina que?

-¿Qué pasa Elsa?

-¡Gane la beca! Me voy a Vancouver

-¡Estoy muy contento por ti! Te dije que lo lograrías.

-Lo se y gracias por confiar en mi.

-Pero te veo algo preocupada

-No le he dicho a mi madre.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno veras…es complicado.

-No quiere que vayas ¿No es así?

-Exactamente, ella dice que Texas es mi hogar y que puede pasar algo.

-Es tu hogar, pero no el lugar donde quieres estar.

-Quiero ir a Vancouver a estudiar, quiero sentir ese frio de invierno, esa libertad, sentir algo diferente.

-Por lo que veo ya conoces Vancouver.

-Si, mi tía Gothel nos invita a mi madre y a mi a sus ostentosas cenas navideñas y de año nuevo.

-Ahora que te dieron la beca, no tienes porque rechazarla, es un gran logro y deberías planteárselo a tu madre así.

Olaf tenia razón, era un gran logro y mi madre no se tenía porque negar. Era una gran oportunidad para mi y no estaría sola, bueno un poco pero la soledad ha sido mi mejor compañera. Tengo que decírselo cuanto antes, solo quería terminar con mi semana de entregas y le diría de una vez por todas que pasa.

-¿Elsa? ¿Cómo me veo? Tu crees que estoy presentable-me preguntaba impaciente Nieves.

-Si, te ves muy bien-le conteste con un tono de molestia, era la decima vez que me preguntaba eso.

-¡Wow! Cenicienta, te ves espectacular como siempre, no que yo-se resigno Nieves.

-También eres hermosa, todas nos vemos muy bien-dijo Cenicienta.

-Ceni tiene razón, somos las mejores vestidas para nuestra exposición, además Ceni que bien te ves en las fotos, eres toda una modelo-comento Tiana esperando un cumplido que jamás llego.

No se como pude hacer equipo con estas tres, eran tan superficiales, Cenicienta se daba sus aires de modelo, todos en la facultad sabíamos que quería ser modelo y se la pasaba cambiando sus fotos de perfil en Facebook, por las fotos que yo le tomaba o algún otro compañero le tomaba, al parecer los likes y comentarios le subían el autoestima. Nieves era su mejor amiga, sentía que era su sombra, siempre se hacia sentir menos para que alguien llegara con un cumplido y Tiana bueno ella quería ser su mejor amiga. Ellas usaron faldas cortas y tacones altos, querían llamar la atención, yo preferí unas botas, mallas negras, un vestido mas largo. Yo siempre trataba de sentirme cómoda, me gustaba la ropa como a cualquier otra chica pero no exageraba como mis compañeras, ellas hablaban de maquillaje todos los días y yo usaba brillo y a veces un poco de polvo, no mucho, tenía la cara lavada todo el tiempo.

-Vamos a presentarles nuestra maravillosa exposición-exclamo Cenicienta-basada en las editoriales de revista.

-¡Disfrútenla!-agrego Tiana.

Mientras veía las fotos sentía que eran aburridas, no tenían alma, no se como me convencieron de hacer algo así. En las fotos Cenicienta era el centro de atención, como siempre. Quería hacer algo mejor que eso, tomar paisajes, animales o gente real, no personas superficiales con toneladas de maquillaje y Photoshop.

-¡Madre!

-¡Cariño! Ya estas en casa, que bueno, por cierto te ves muy linda.

-Gracias, tuve una presentación final.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, eso creo, ya sabes fotos de modelos-dije mientras hacia una mueca.

-¿No te gusto verdad?

-No es lo mío.

-La próxima vez, ya sabes que debes hacer, la cena estará en unos momentos.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿De que se trata cariño?

-Mamá sabes que uno de mis sueños es ser una fotógrafa reconocida por su trabajo y bueno ahora tengo una oportunidad.

-¿Una oportunidad?

-Me otorgaron una beca por parte de la facultad para estudiar en un instituto de artes en Vancouver.

-Hija, yo…

-Tienes que acompañarme a firmar unos documentos y el papeleo, será muy rápido.

-¡No iras!-grito con cierta molestia

-Pero madre, yo me gane ese reconocimiento con mi esfuerzo y ahora quieres quitármelo.

-Elsa, yo se que eres inteligente y puedes lograr todo, pero el problema que tienes.

-¿Mis ataques de ansiedad? Madre, puedo tomar pastillas y estoy como nueva.

-No se trata de tomar pastillas toda la vida.

-¿De que se trata entonces? Quedarme en Texas toda la vida, seguir viviendo contigo y renunciar a lo que quiero.

-Entiende que me preocupas y no estas bien.

-He progresado, tu lo sabes.

-Si, pero y si no estoy yo.

-¡Tengo 20 años! Próximamente 21 y voy a una facultad donde hay dormitorios y no me puedo quedar ahí porque vivo con mi madre.

-Tú sabes de tu problema, de pronto puedes perder el control, tus emociones.

-Olaf me ha ayudado, además hable con él y me dijo que un cambio me vendría bien.

-¿Le dijiste a él primero que a mi?

-Así es, por lo menos el no discute conmigo.

-Parece que le tienes mas confianza.

-No parece, le tengo mas confianza, estoy harta de que hagas lo mismo.

-Por favor entiéndeme.

-Lo gane con mi esfuerzo y si no quieres apoyarme esta bien, conseguiré la manera y ya no quiero cenar, se me ha quitado el hambre.

-Pero…

-Buenas noches-le dije enojada mientras azotaba la puerta de mi cuarto.

Me costaba trabajo entender el porque mi madre era así, yo se que sufro de ataques de ansiedad pero he aprendido a controlarlos. Además no puedo vivir encerrada toda la vida en este pequeño apartamento. Nunca me había gustado vivir en Texas y con tía Gothel iba a estar bien. Se que mi madre desconfía de ella por tener una vida llena de excentricidades pero siempre fue así.

De repente vi la tarjeta doblada que Albert me había dado, no se si el estaría dispuesto a apoyarme, pero tenía que intentarlo, se que mi madre se enojaría mas o quizá terminaría cediendo.

-¡Elsa!

-Albert ¿Cómo estas?

-Al fin aceptaste verme.

-Si, tenía unos pendientes-murmure.

Lo había citado en una cafetería cercana al Campus, hable con él por teléfono y sonaba emocionado, yo solo quería saber para que quería verme y saber si podía contar con él.

-Yo se que han sido muchos años.

-Ni te imaginas-le conteste sarcásticamente.

-Hablemos como personas normales.

-¿Qué somos? ¿Simios?

-Elsa, eres tan sarcástica, por un momento deja de serlo.

-Como mande señor.

El ambiente entre Albert y yo era tenso, había silencios prologados y yo contestaba sarcásticamente a sus preguntas, le molestaba pero trataba de mediar la situación.

-¿Por qué huiste cuando te vi?

-No quería hablar contigo.

-Y al parecer hoy tampoco quieres hacerlo.

-En ese caso no te hubiera llamado, veras Albert me iré de aquí.

-¿A dónde iras?

-Me he ganado una beca y estudiare fotografía en una universidad del extranjero-no quise revelarle mi ubicación o tendría que verlo merodeando por Vancouver- se que no es una carrera que quisieras pero…

-Estoy orgulloso de ti.

-¿Enserio?-pregunte sorprendida-Creí que dirías que mi carrera no valía la pena.

-Elsa, creeme cuando te digo esto, estoy orgulloso de esto y que me alegra que tengas esta oportunidad.

-Gracias Albert.

-¿En que Universidad estarás?

-Tengo varias opciones-le dije aunque en realidad mentí- es una oferta amplia.

-¡Vaya! Quien lo diría Elsa Arendelle una famosa fotógrafa.

-Algo así-le conteste mientras reprimía una sonrisa-pero dejemos de hablar de mi, quiero saber ¿Por qué regresaste?

-Bueno Elsa, esto no es fácil para mi…

-No entiendo

-Estoy muriendo-murmuro mientras sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Albert, yo no se que decir-realmente me había quedado sin habla

-Hace unos meses me detectaron un tumor en el pulmón izquierdo.

-¿Pero con tu enorme cantidad de dinero es probable que te recuperes verdad?-pregunte ingenuamente.

-No se si se pueda logar un milagro. Yo estoy consiente de que no he sido el mejor padre, te abandone hace tiempo y después regrese…

-Para luego irte de nuevo-dije seriamente.

-Lo se, he cometido cosas de las que me he arrepentido.

-También los dejaste a ellos…

-No soy un buen padre Elsa-expreso mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Quisiera disculparme, se que es difícil pero espero lo consideres.

-Lo hare.

-También quisiera darte esto, saco de uno de los bolsillos de su saco un sobre.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es una cuenta de ahorro que he creado para ti, para que puedas pagar la Universidad y puedes ocuparla ahora que viajaras.

Vi el sobre con extrañeza, nunca imagine que este momento pasaría, tome el sobre y no supe que hacer con él.

-Hay una tarjeta dentro, también un estado de cuenta con el dinero que contiene. Cada mes se abonara una cierta cantidad.

-¿Tratas de redimirte con esto?-pregunte irritada.

-No se pueden redimir los errores del pasado, yo lo se bien.

-¿Entonces?

-Solo aceptalo, les será de mucha ayuda a ti y a tu madre.

Pensé por un momento en mi madre y lo mucho que tenia que trabajar y lo que había sacrificado para que yo estuviera en la Universidad.

-Gracias, supongo.

Albert sonrió, sus ojeras eran visibles así como el hecho de que estaba enfermo.

-¿Y la joven con la que estabas?

-Ella es otra historia Elsa, su nombre es Vanessa y la conocí en un grupo de apoyo.

-¿También tiene cáncer?

-Su esposo tuvo cáncer y nos conocimos, las cosas surgieron.

-¡Que ironía!

-¿Lo crees? ¿Por qué yo también voy a morir?

-Al final siempre abandonas a todos Albert, deberías dejar de hacer eso.

Albert solo me miro y bajo la vista, suspiro fuertemente.

-Somos tan parecidos Elsa, por eso nunca pudimos ser mejores amigos.

-Y sigo sin esperar eso.

-Vamos deja de ser un poco fría.

-Lo intentare… en mi otra vida.

Después de ese momento, platicamos de unas cuantas banalidades, él ya no era el mismo que había conocido hace años, parece que la enfermedad lo había ablandado. Al salir del lugar, estaba anocheciendo, Albert me ofreció llevarme a casa, pero lo rechace.

-Elsa, no sabes lo bien que me he sentido platicando contigo.

-Gracias Albert.

-Sabes donde puedes encontrarme, regresare a Seattle si quieres visitarme.

-Algún día.

-Escríbeme por lo menos.

-No te prometo nada.

-En fin.

-Hasta luego.

Albert quería abrazarme pero yo me aparte para solo extenderle la mano.

Realmente no sabía lo que sentía, era todo un mar de emociones comprimido en una sonrisa falsa. Por un lado tenia ganas de llorar pero tenía que reprimir esto, no estaba bien, así que corrí a la casa de Olaf.

Olaf me abrió la puerta confundido y yo simplemente lo abrace, llore por unos minutos, él me preparo un té y yo le conté le sucedido.

-Elsa, lamentablemente la vida no es un cuento de hadas.

-Yo lo se, no existe magia y esas cosas.

-No, pero lo que tenemos dentro es la magia que nos hace especiales.

-Quizá

-Eres valiente, a veces tienes miedo pero es normal.

-Soy una niña con miedo.

-Todos tenemos miedo, por ejemplo tu madre.

-Ella mas que nadie en este mundo.

-Hoy vino a verme, quería pedirme un consejo.

-¿Le dijiste algo?

-Trate de hacer que viera algo.

-Te lo agradezco Olaf, eres mi mejor amigo.

Había anochecido y yo camine hasta casa, era tarde y creo que mi madre estaba preocupada por mi, tenía 50 llamadas perdidas.

-¡Hija! ¿Eres tu?

-Si mamá.

-¿Por qué vienes llorando?

-Por nada, me caí y raspe mi rodilla.

-Yo se muy bien cuando mientes.

-Bueno te diré la verdad.

Le conté a mi madre sobre mi encuentro con Albert, me escucho atentamente y finalmente le extendí el sobre con la cuenta que me había otorgado.

-Es para ti madre, creo que la mereces mas que yo.

-Pero esta a tu nombre querida.

-La compartiremos, buscare la forma.

-Es tu dinero y bueno tengo algunos ahorros, la Universidad no será un problema por ahora.

-Cuando sea un problema tienes que decirme.

-Elsa, lo estuve pensando bien.

-¿Y que decidiste?

-Primero que nada hable con Gothel, ella estará contenta de verte y me prometió que te cuidaría.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Puedes ir, firmaremos esos documentos y tu sueño no se desperdiciara.

-Gracias Mamá.

-Como ya sabes hable con Olaf y bueno es una persona maravillosa, también estará al pendiente de ti.

-¿Cómo? ¿Viajara conmigo?

-No tontita, seguirán en contacto, ya sabes por video llamadas, no olvides que también con tu madre.

-No mamá, de verdad te lo agradezco.

Deje en mi cuarto mi mochila y todas las cosas que traía. Por fin mi sueño se haría realidad, sería libre.


	5. Un mundo diferente

¡Hola!

De nuevo yo, con un nuevo capítulo, se que demore un poco, pero tenía algunos asuntos, esta semana espero subir otros dos capítulos mas o quizá tres, antes de entrar a la pesadilla errante llamada: UNIVERSIDAD. Se que exagero mucho pero después será muy difícil que pueda actualizar y mi cerebro tiene tantas ideas y yo quiero enseñárselas.

ALERTA: JACK FROST APARECE EN ESTE CAPÍTULO

El próximo capítulo lo conoceremos definitivamente.

Los que preguntaban: **JACK Y ELSA NO SON HERMANOS**. Es un fic Jelsa libre de incesto, hahaha.

Como siempre les quiero dar las gracias a Nastinka y a Clary17, son muy bellas por darme sus reviews y estar al pendiente. También a las personas que estoy segura que leen pero como Jack no aparece no quieren decir nada.

¡Ya déjenme mas reviews!

Sin mas que decir, el capítulo 5.

Otra cosa, hace unas horas estaba viendo Tangled y como todos saben Mother Gothel es mala, pero aquí no se preocupen, será genial, ya la conocerán mas.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: UN MUNDO DIFERENTE **

El semestre había terminado, mis exposiciones fotográficas habían obtenido notas altas, al igual que mis otras materias. Estaba realmente satisfecha, ahora solo faltaba arreglar el papeleo con la Universidad, tenía que firmar unos cuantos papeles e ir a juntas con los directivos de la facultad y otros alumnos que partirían a otros destinos.

-¿Con que te vas de aquí?-pregunto Megara mientras se acercaba con su grupito de siempre.

-Si, me dieron una beca por 1 año en una Universidad de Vancouver-le dije emocionada.

-¡Que bien! Me gustaría que me pasara algún día-exclamo Ariel.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?-me cuestiono Aurora.

-¡Perdón! Es que he estado ocupada desde que termino el semestre con el papeleo, juntas y demás actividades, se los iba a decir.

-¿Estas segura?-volvió a preguntar Esmeralda.

-Claro chicas ¿Por qué no se los diría?-comente un poco desesperada-Quizá organice una fiesta de despedida y obviamente están invitadas.

-¡Si! Una fiesta-gritaron todas a la vez.

-Sería estupendo Elsa-manifestó Ariel.

-¡Vaya que si! Me encantaría-dije en tono sarcástico-bueno chicas tengo que irme.

-¿Tan pronto?-pregunto Megara.

-Si, quede de ver a unas amigas, les daré la noticia.

-Adelante-contesto Esmeralda.

Camine rápido dejándolas atrás y de repente Aurora grito.

-¡Tienes que avisarnos de la fiesta!

-¡Lo hare!

-¡Mas te vale!-grito finalmente Megara.

Parecía que en la facultad mi intercambio ya no era un secreto, quise mantenerlo así porque estaba segura de que querrían hacer una fiesta o algo parecido y realmente no me interesaba; ni si quiera le había dicho nada a Anna y a Merida, las había citado para eso.

Llegue un poco tarde al café donde siempre nos veíamos, tuve que correr un poco y evitar el sol, era una tarde calurosa.

-¡Por fin llegaste!-exclamo Merida.

-¡Hey! Hola a las dos

-¡Hola Elsa!-me saludaba Anna mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Me uniré al abrazo-comento Merida y nos abrazamos.

Últimamente estaba de buenas, saber que me iría a Vancouver en cuestión de semanas me ponía de tan buen humor que mi sarcasmo no relucía como en semanas anteriores.

-Escuchen, las cite porque tengo que darles un anuncio.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Anna intrigada.

-Me voy a Vancouver por 1 año, la facultad me otorgo una beca y me iré.

-¡Que agradable sorpresa!-dijo Merida emocionada.

-¡Elsa! Estoy muy feliz por ti, yo sabía que lograrías algún día esto-comento Anna.

-Estoy muy emocionada, feliz y nerviosa, saben es un montaña de emociones.

-¡Yo estaría igual! De verdad me alegro-expreso Merida-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Me voy dentro de 3 semanas, tengo que terminar de arreglar el papeleo, acabar con las juntas y tener todo en orden.

-¿Es muy pronto lo no crees?-pregunto Anna.

-Quizá, pero tengo que llegar a Vancouver y conocer la escuela y visitar algunos sitios.

-Pero ya conoces Vancouver perfectamente-menciono Anna.

-Lo se Anna, pero bueno quiero llegar antes.

-Ahora que estamos hablando de esto, chicas yo también tengo algo que contarles.

-¿Qué pasa Anna?-pregunto Merida.

-Me voy de viaje con Hans a las Islas del Sur de Europa, tiene familia ahí y me invito a pasar el verano en su casa y yo acepte-dijo Anna realmente emocionada.

-¿Qué? ¡Anna! ¿Cómo es que te iras con ese imbécil?-exprese indignadamente.

-¡Por favor! Ya te dije que no es un imbécil, es mi amigo, es una buena persona y me quiere y yo a él.

-Estas enamorada de él ¿No es así?-cuestiono Merida.

-¡Merida! Ya te dije que lo quiero, así como las quiero a ustedes, claro que es un cariño diferente pero bueno yo…

-Anna dejate de estupideces, estas enamorada de ese imbécil desde hace meses, no es novedad.

-¡No es un imbécil!

-Lo es, todos lo sabemos, hasta Merida que solo lo ha visto dos veces, lo sabe. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta?

-¿De que Elsa? ¿Estas celosa?

-¿Celosa? ¡Por favor Anna! De tener que lidiar con un tipo como Hans.

-Estas celosa porque por fin he encontrado a alguien y como tú no encuentras a tu hombre perfecto, que seguramente es ficticio, siempre estas buscando el lado negativo de las cosas.

-¡Anna por favor! No seas ridícula.

-Chicas basta, no me gusta verlas pelear-dijo Merida tratando de calmar la situación-¿Cuándo te vas Anna?

-Me voy en dos semanas.

Me puse seria en cuestión de minutos, no entiendo como es que no me había dicho nada, yo era su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria. Ella siempre ha sido mas extrovertida que yo y con toneladas de amigos, pero era lo único que tenía, además de Merida. No entiendo como es que nuestra amistad se fue desgastando y todo por culpa de malas decisiones, yo quería a Anna, pero estaba harta.

Me levante de la mesa de la cafetería y tome mi mochila.

-Bien, yo me tengo que ir.

-¡Elsa! Espera, porque siempre te vas, siempre lo haces.

-Anna, no me estoy yendo, yo siempre estuve aquí y siempre estaré para ti.

-¡Por favor Elsa! No te vayas, tenemos que hablar todavía-menciono Merida tratando de detenerme.

-¿De cómo te vas a ir a California? ¿De cómo Anna se va con el idiota de Hans a las islas de no se donde a pasar el verano? Yo quería que estuvieran el día en que partiera.

-Bueno Elsa, no podremos estar pero antes de irnos, podremos verte-dijo Merida, remediando el asunto.

-Son las Islas del Sur de Europa y siento no poder estar ahí, siempre estuve contigo.

-Gracias a las dos y creo que esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos.

-Espera por favor Elsa, se que estas molesta.

-No estoy molesta Anna, pero me tengo que ir.

Deje un billete sobre la mesa, pagando el té helado que había bebido y salí del lugar, ya estaba anocheciendo y sentía rabia. Anna es tan estúpida, lo repetí miles de veces, de camino al apartamento.

-¡Cariño! ¡Que bueno que llegaste! Te tengo grandes noticias

-Hola…

-¿Ahora que te ocurrió?

-Solo me fui a despedir de Anna y Merida.

-¿No te acompañaran al aeropuerto?

-Ya sabes están ocupadas, Merida como siempre se va a California y Anna se va de viaje.

-¡Que bien! ¿Se va con su madre?

-No, con Hans.

-¿Hans?

-El tipo que no soporto.

-¿Su madre ya sabe?-pregunto mi madre alterada.

-Supongo pero bueno quiero saber las grandes noticias.

-Gothel ya te acondiciono un cuarto, tendrás tu propio cuarto y en tres semanas estará recibiéndote.

-¡Vaya! Es maravilloso.

-No te escucho convencida.

-Lo estoy, solo un poco cansada.

-¿Ya cenaste?

-Comí algo antes de venir.

Llegue a mi cuarto y me avente a la cama, aun no entendía a Anna y sus estupideces, quizá me altere pero no quería verla sufrir, llegaría el momento en el que le diría te lo dije y ella odiaba eso, pero Hans era un patán.

Tome mi computadora y entre a Facebook, Hans era uno de "mis amigos", sus publicaciones eran tan estúpidas, fotos con sus torpes amigos y espera…

-¿Tiene novia? ¡Que rayos!-grite.

De inmediato mi madre toco la puerta.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si, solo que me pareció ver a una cucaracha.

-¿Una cucaracha? ¡Tengo que llamar al exterminador!

-No lo hagas, solo fue mi imaginación.

-¿Segura?

-Si, madre. Perdón por asustarte.

Mi mente comenzó a desvariar, estoy segura que Anna lo sabía, tenía ganas de preguntarle y burlarme en su cara, pero no sería lo correcto. No entendía nada, además como era posible que me haya dicho que estaba celosa. Hans era despreciable, no entiendo que le veía.

-Entonces descubrí que tiene novia.

-¿Le dijiste a Anna?-pregunto Olaf.

Estaba sentada en su sala como era costumbre, dentro de dos semanas me iría y solo lo vería por Skype.

-No le dije, creo que ella ya lo sabe y se hace tonta.

-Elsa no creo que Anna sea tonta, el amor es una emoción que no se puede controlar.

-¡No me digas!-manifesté con mi voz sarcástica.

-Se que estas siendo sarcástica, pero es la realidad, se que nunca has experimentado eso, pero ya llegara la persona que te hará feliz.

-No creo Olaf, eso esta muy desgastado, esas cosas del amor. ¡Todos son idiotas!

-No me gustaría que generalices, algún día llegara esa persona especial.

-Persona especial…si, claro.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron rápido, evite todo contacto con algunas personas y por decir algunas personas hablaba de Anna, Merida y las chicas de la facultad con su dichosa fiesta. Anna trato de remediar las cosas pero estaba tan enojada que no respondí sus mensajes, lo mismo ocurría con Merida.

-¡Cariño! ¿Ya tienes todo listo para mañana?

-Si, ya esta todo en la maleta.

-¿Tu medicamento?

-Ya esta empacado.

-De todos modos le di las indicaciones a Gothel, se las recuerdas por favor.

-Lo hare madre.

-Le hable a un taxi, mañana pasara por nosotras y nos llevara al aeropuerto, por favor no te demores.

-No, ya esta todo, solo falta que me vaya a dormir.

-¡Querida! Estoy tan triste porque te vas y bueno no te veré hasta Diciembre o puede ser que hasta el próximo año-comento mi madre mientras se le quebraba la voz.

-Nos veremos en Diciembre, ya sabes como es tía Gothel con sus fiestas y estoy mas que segura que te invitara, siempre lo hace.

-¿Tu crees?

-¡Claro! El tiempo pasa rápido, no te preocupes.

Mi madre me abrazo y beso mi frente, mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas cuidadosamente.

-Es momento de ir a dormir

-¡Hasta mañana mamá!

De la emoción que me provocaba este viaje apenas y pude dormir en toda la noche, solo dormí unas cuantas horas, mis pensamientos no me dejaban descansar, a veces pensaba demasiado pero sabía que esta era una de las mejores decisiones en mucho tiempo y no me arrepentiría.

Al día siguiente me prepare para ir al aeropuerto, mi madre estaba impaciente, veía las maletas, anotaba en una lista lo que ya estaba, revisaba una y otra vez, hasta que llego el taxi que nos llevo al aeropuerto. En el aeropuerto registramos las maletas, llevaba dos y una mochila, me costaría trabajo cargar todo ese equipaje al llegar a la terminal de Vancouver, pero todo eso lo valía. Olaf había ido al aeropuerto a despedirme.

-Bueno creo que llego el momento, tengo que abordar.

-Así es hija, por favor cuidate mucho, te voy a extrañar mucho-decía mi madre mientras me abrazaba y lloraba-si te sientes mal dile a Gothel, si quieres regresar antes dime, yo estaré aquí.

-Por favor mamá no llores, me harás llorar.

-Elsa, cuidate mucho, estaremos en contacto por Skype, ya tienes mi cuenta-comento Olaf.

-Gracias Olaf, nos veremos pronto.

Abrace a Olaf y después le di un fuerte abrazo a mi madre, ella no quería soltarme, pero tuvo que hacerlo.

Mientras esperaba abordar, revise mi celular, tenia mensajes de despedida que ignore, finalmente decidí enviarle unos mensajes a Anna y a Merida, pidiéndoles que se cuidaran.

Subí al avión y por suerte me toco junto a la ventana, observe los demás aviones y cuando por fin el avión despego vi las nubes, mientras escuchaba música, Snow Patrol, una de mis bandas favoritas

Después de casi cuatro horas y sin hacer escala llegue a Vancouver, no era la primera vez que visitaba Vancouver pero siempre me era grato regresar. Estaba un poco adormilada y entumida, en el avión había dormido lo que no pude la noche anterior. Me sentía cansada pero quería caminar por el centro de la ciudad. Recogí mis maletas tras pasar con los oficiales de aduana, sabía que me costaría trabajo pero subí todo a un carrito y me dirigí a la salida. Busque a tía Gothel pero no la encontré, vi un letrero con mi nombre y un hombre sosteniéndolo, al parecer era su chofer.

-¿Hola?-pregunte mientras me acerque a él.

-¿Señorita Elsa Arendelle?-me respondió un poco confundido.

-Si, soy yo.

-Me alegra que este aquí, soy el chofer de su tía Gothel, la llevare a su casa, no pudo venir, tuvo que arreglar unos asuntos.

-Ya veo, no hay problema.

-La ayudare.

-Gracias, a propósito ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Larousse, un gusto conocerla.

-El gusto es mío Larousse.

Llegamos a la camioneta de tía Gothel, vaya que esa mujer se distinguía por tener esos lujos, cuando yo apenas y tenía un Chevy Monza del 2004. Larousse acomodo todo mi equipaje y me abrió la puerta. No estaba acostumbrada a subirme en la parte de atrás de un carro y menos tener un chofer, pero que mas da.

El aeropuerto estaba apartado del centro de Vancouver por lo que tuvimos que recorrer unos kilómetros, Larousse no sabía de mi malévolo plan, se lo diría cuando estuviéramos cerca.

-¿Larousse?

-Si, señorita Elsa.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Podríamos parar un momento en el centro, necesito estirar un poco las piernas y quiero tomar unas fotos.

-Su tía me dijo que quería que la llevara de inmediato a casa, porque podría estar cansada.

-Nada de eso, no te preocupes, podemos decirle que el avión demoro o algo por el estilo, yo hablo con ella.

-Pero señorita…

-Por favor Larousse.

-De acuerdo, pero solo no se tarde mucho.

-No lo haré.

Al llegar al centro, Larousse se estaciono cerca de Pacific Centre, un centro comercial concurrido y me dijo que me estaría esperando. Baje con mi cámara y a pesar de que era verano se sentía una gélida brisa. Camine por todo el centro de la ciudad, tomando algunas fotos, siempre me había gustado la estructura tan moderna de Vancouver. Me dirigí a la parte trasera de la galería de arte, donde había una pista de patinaje, había personas de todas las edades divirtiéndose en el hielo y de repente vi a un joven que capto mi atención, patinaba muy bien y su cabello era platinado, un color diferente al de todos los presentes. Mire al misterioso joven, sus movimientos eran perfectos, inclusive parecía brincar en el hielo, de repente sintió mi mirada y volteo a verme, sus ojos eran azules, combinaban perfectamente con esa sudadera que llevaba. El joven me sonrió, yo baje la mirada mientras me sonrojaba y tomaba la cámara que tenía en el cuello para disimular que tomaba fotos pero para mi sorpresa la cámara tenia la tapa del lente puesta y quede como una completa tonta. Me aleje lo mas rápido del lugar y busque a Larousse que estaba impaciente.

-¿Esta bien señorita?

-Si, solo que…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada. Es momento de irnos.

En mi mente repetía que era una tonta, como es posible que se me olvidara quitarle la tapa al lente, no era nada buena disimulando. ¿Qué habrá pensado ese chico de mi? No entiendo porque me preocupo tanto, quizá no lo volvería a ver.

Llegamos a North Vancouver, lugar donde estaba la mansión de tía Gothel. Mi tía era viuda, se había casado con el dueño de los hoteles Fairmot y cuando él murió hace tres años decidió vivir aquí.

Su mansión era de las mas lujosas del lugar, vivía en una zona privada donde la mayoría de las personas eran ricas, me sentía en un mundo diferente, no me desagradaba pero me sentía incomoda, no encajaba en un lugar como este.

Baje de la camioneta y los otros dos choferes, ayudaron a Larousse con mi equipaje. Una señora regordeta con una amable sonrisa me estaba esperando en la entrada.

-¡Hola querida! Espero que hayas disfrutado del viaje.

-¡Hola! Muchas gracias, estuvo cansado.

-Tu tía Gothel esta en su estudio, esperándote.

Conocía la mansión de Gothel, nos había invitado en ocasiones especiales como en Año Nuevo, Navidad y sus cumpleaños, mi madre rechazaba sus invitaciones, pero algunas veces era inevitable porque ella nos enviaba los boletos de avión.

-¡Querida! ¡Me alegra que estés aquí!-exclamó tía Gothel.

-¡Tía Gothel! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, todo muy bien. Vaya que luces cansada.

-Un poco, el vuelo no me favorece.

Tía Gothel era mas joven que mi madre, pero tenia cirugías que la hacían ocultar su edad, su cabello era rizado y negro, era diferente a mi madre, mi madre tenía el cabello café y lacio.

-¿Cómo ha estado Elizabeth?

-Mi madre bien, ya sabes con sus preocupaciones.

-Elizabeth siempre se preocupa bastante, desde niña era así.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, se preocupaba tanto por mi cuando éramos niñas, que a veces me asfixiaba.

-Te entiendo.

-Lo entiendes mejor que yo querida.

De repente a la habitación entro una joven de cabello platinado y extremadamente delgada, me recordó al joven que había visto en la pista de patinaje en la tarde ¿Acaso era la ultima tendencia de moda en Vancouver?

-Elsa, ella es mi asistente Mirage.

-Mucho gusto Elsa

-El gusto es mío Mirage.

-Tu tía me dijo que te quedaras una temporada por aquí, así que si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme.

-Bueno por el momento no tengo mi celular activado-dije en un tono de broma.

-Mañana mismo arreglo ese pequeño problema, asi que dejame tu celular.

No creí que se tomara tan enserio mi broma, pero la obedecí y deje mi celular con ella, me agradaba.

-Elsa creo que tienes que descasar-comento tía Gothel.

-Estoy un poco cansada, pero no es para tanto.

-Tienes que conservar esa bella piel.

-Tu tía tiene razón, deberías dormir.

-Mirage acompañala a su cuarto por favor.

-Buenas Noches tía

-Buenas noches Elsa-me respondió mientras se paraba de su escritorio para abrazarme.

Salimos de su estudio y Mirage se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba todo un grupo de personas.

-¡Atención todos!-los llamo Mirage-Ella es Elsa, es la sobrina de la señorita Gothel.

¿Señorita? Me puse a pensar, vaya que Gothel se tomaba muy enserio lo de su edad, quería ser joven para siempre.

-Mucho gusto señorita, la vi en la puerta pero no me dio tiempo de presentarme soy Primavera y estaré al pendiente de usted en todo momento.

-¡Oh vaya! No me esperaba esto, gracias Primavera y puedes llamarme Elsa.

-Elsa, ellas son Flora y Fauna, también están a cargo de la casa-me comentaba Mirage.

-¡Hola!

-Él es el chef Gusteau y sus ayudantes Colette y Linguini. Gusteau es de los mejores chefs del mundo, es francés, pero no te preocupes habla mas idiomas y prepara los mejores platillos que podrás probar.

-Bonne Nuit

-Bonne Nuit Mademoiselle-dijo el Chef, mientras su ayudantes me sonreían.

-Mustata es el mayordomo, siempre esta al pendiente de todo-me decía Mirage mientras él me saludaba.

-Ya conoces a Larousse es uno de los choferes, ellos son Horst y Lalo, también a tu disposición cuando lo desees.

-Muchas gracias todos.

-Es la mayor parte de nuestro personal, también hay jardineros que veras por aquí, pero ellos solo vienen en épocas especificas.

-No se que decir Mirage, de verdad no estoy acostumbrada a todo esto.

-Cuando empecé a trabajar con tu tía, fue difícil aprenderme los nombres de todos, no te preocupes.

-No es eso, es la cantidad de personas que trabajan aquí.

-Son muy silenciosos, discretos y siempre están al pendiente de lo que desees, no tendrás problemas.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto debes tener hambre ¿Deseas que te lleven la cena a tu cuarto?

-¿Es posible?

-¡Claro!

Mirage le dio indicaciones al Chef y a Primavera antes de subir a mi cuarto. La mansión de Gothel era inmensa, los beneficios de casarse con un millonario se reflejaban en ella y además había sabido conservar todo esto.

-Elsa esta es tu habitación espero que sea de tu agrado, en unos momentos llegara Primavera con tu cena.

-Te lo agradezco, por cierto ¿Puedo hacer una llamada?

-Si, aquí tienes el teléfono, tu celular estará listo mañana.

-Me parece bien.

-Por cierto Primavera, Fauna y Flora ya han acomodado tus cosas en los cajones y closet, no te preocupes.

-Eso fue muy rápido-dije sorprendida.

-Son eficientes, no tendrás problemas con eso, te dejo para que descanses.

Mi habitación era enorme comparada con mi apartamento en Texas, había dormido en los cuartos de huéspedes, pero al parecer tía Gothel preparo esta habitación especialmente para mi. Estaba recién pintada con colores azules, tenia pantalla de plasma, un estéreo, una mini sala, un frigobar, un closet enorme que albergaría mi escasa ropa, una cama amplia y un baño con tina. Parecía una lujosa suite de hotel y la vista era hermosa, se podía ver un poco de las montañas y los enormes arboles.

Tome el teléfono y llame a Texas, estoy segura de que mi madre quería saber de mi. Se alegro bastante al escuchar mi voz y que había llegado bien, le platique sobre el cuarto que tía Gothel había preparado para mi, el clima y las personas que había conocido, cuando de repente vino a mi mente ese joven de cabello platinado y su sonrisa ¿Lo volvería a ver?


	6. Mirando el panorama

Hola!

Aquí un nuevo capitulo, por fin JACK FROST después de 5 capítulos, siento si la espera los aburrió. Ya tenemos la primera interacción entre estos dos, quizá no es como se esperaba pero dejaremos que las cosas fluyan.

Por cierto su profesor es Roger de 101 dálmatas, no tenía idea que se apellidaba Radcliffe, como Daniel Radcliffe.

He presentado a algunos personajes menores en algunos capítulos como Vanessa la novia de Albert (el padre de Elsa) es la joven en la que se convierte Ursula para impedir que Ariel se case con el príncipe Eric. Los choferes de tía Gothel son nada mas ni menos que los cocineros de Ratatouille, al igual que el mayordomo que es el mesero en la película original

En fin aclarando el asunto, me gustaría agradecer a las personas hermosas que dejan reviews: Clary17, Bonne Fille Parfaite, Mixer1927 y Nastinka.

También a las que no, se agradece que visiten este fic.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: MIRANDO EL PANORAMA**

Ya habían pasado semanas desde que llegue a la casa de tía Gothel, hablaba con mi madre casi todos los días y salía a caminar por el centro de Vancouver. Me gustaba tomar el bus, la parada estaba a cinco bloques de la mansión y para mi no era problema caminar, aunque Larousse se ofrecía a llevarme yo le decía que por el momento no lo necesitaba, era muy amable y a veces sentía que se cansaba de estar todo el día en la casa, así como yo. Faltaban dos semanas para entrar a la escuela y hoy iría a conocer las instalaciones.

Llegue puntual a mi cita con la dirección de la escuela que se encontraba en un edificio en el centro de Vancouver. Una secretaría me atendió, firme unos cuantos papeles, me dio los folletos con las actividades extras y me dio mi horario con las clases que ya tenía programadas. De pronto la secretaria llamo a una chica que se encontraba ordenando el papeleo, me recordó a mi en la facultad en Texas, la secretaria le pidió que me diera un tour por la escuela y ella acepto.

-¡Hola! Soy Fa Mulán-se presentaba mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia-soy estudiante de fotografía de tercer año y vengo de China.

-¡Hola! Soy Elsa Arendelle-hice una pequeña reverencia imitándola-vengo de intercambio, soy de Texas.

-No conozco Texas, pero debe de ser muy caluroso.

-Es muy caluroso en primavera y verano. ¿Qué hay de China?

-Suele ser caluroso, aquí el clima es perfecto.

-Pienso lo mismo.

Mulán me enseño los diferentes edificios donde tomaría clases, era una escuela de artes dividida en cuatro grandes edificios por toda la ciudad. Había clases de baile, actuación, cinematografía, animación digital, creación de video juegos, guionismo y demás. Mi nueva escuela estaría rodeada por la ciudad y eso me gustaba, aunque tenía que correr de un edificio a otro. Llegamos a la parte de fotografía y los estudios estaban impecables, el equipo fotográfico era extenso y estaban las fotografías de los mejores estudiantes colgadas en un pasillo.

Me acerque a ver las fotografías, hubo una en especial que capto mi atención era sobre el invierno, los copos de nieve tenían una gran profundidad, era como sentir el invierno y tener ese copo al alcance de la mano. Leí el nombre del artista en voz alta.

-Jack Frost

-¡Oh si! Jack es de los mejores estudiantes de aquí, lo admiro bastante.

-¡Vaya que es bueno!

-Demasiado, esa foto ha sido de las mejores, inclusive lo han contratado para hacer la publicidad de los Canucks.

-¿Del equipo de Hockey local?-pregunte emocionada.

-Así es de los Vancouver Canucks ¿Te gusta el Hockey?

-He visto algunos partidos y me atrae, nunca he intentado jugar.

-Yo tampoco, creo que terminaría muerta-dijo Mulán mientras reía.

Sonreí, me gustaba mucho mi nueva escuela, era diferente a lo que conocía en Texas y quizá como Jack, podría tener una oportunidad de dar a conocer mi trabajo.

Llegue a casa emocionada por entrar a la escuela, era la primera vez que me sentía así, salude a Primavera y busque a mi tía que se encontraba en la alberca, descansado en un camastro, ya casi se ocultaba el sol.

-¿Cómo te fue querida?

-Fue excelente, estoy muy emocionada, la escuela se ve prometedora.

-Eso le dije a tu madre, es de las mejores de artes en Vancouver.

-Ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado.

-La mejor querida, no te arrepentirás, ya casi es hora de la cena-decía mientras se incorporaba para verme.

-Estoy hambrienta, camine mucho.

-Desde que llegaste aquí no has parado ¿No es así?

-Que te puedo decir tía me encanta esta ciudad.

-Por cierto Elsa, necesitamos comprarte ropa.

-¿Ropa? ¿Por qué?

-Tienes que verte bien en tu primer día de clases, tu estilo es muy anticuado.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunte indignada.

-Playeras de súper héroes, chamarras, converse, jeans y siempre esa trenza. Nunca te he visto con cabello suelto.

-Me gusta mi estilo es muy cómodo, además iré a una escuela de fotografía, no a una de modas, debo de estar cómoda para las actividades.

-Tienes un punto, pero le diré a Mirage que te compre ropa, un poco mas femenina y unos cuantos accesorios.

-¡Nada de faldas!-grite.

-Unas faldas no te caerían mal, unos zapatos de tacón, zapatos bajos y cardigans.

-Tía tus ideas son buenas, puedo aceptar los cardigans pero las faldas son innecesarias.

-Mirage lo consultara con Edna Moda.

-¿Edna Moda?

-Mi diseñadora personal cariño, es todo un éxito en las pasarelas de Paris.

-No necesito una diseñadora parisina por el momento.

-Es neoyorkina, buscaremos lo mejor para ti.

-Bueno pero mi cabello esta bien.

-¿No quieres pintarlo? ¿Cortarlo?

-Un despunte, me gusta el largo y el color.

-Tu color es único, un rubio traslucido, así lo dejamos.

Me sentía tonta al hablar de estas cosas con Gothel, parecía Cenicienta y su sequito de locas, pero en fin, así era ella y me gustaba mi estilo.

Las semanas pasaron y Mirage compro ropa para mi, creo que no siguió del todo las ordenes de tía Gothel porque compro unos pullovers de los Vengadores, converse y cosas que me agradaron, también estaba la parte femenina que no estaba del todo mal, tendría que aprender a combinar todo esto.

-Elsa tu tía me pidió que te llevara al salón de belleza.

-¿Es enserio?

-Si, me lo ordeno esta mañana.

-Por cierto, gracias por las cosas que me compraste.

-Hable con Edna y bueno sabe como son las chicas de tu edad, tu tía quería un estilo mas para ella-decía mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

-Tienes razón, bueno iremos al salón de belleza.

Mirage me llevo al salón de belleza, Larousse fue el encargado de manejar hasta el centro. Al llegar una mujer con cabello de dos tonalidades saludo a Mirage, era un poco excéntrica, usaba abrigos con animal print.

-No te preocupes querida son sintéticos.

-Ya veo-le respondí, al parecer me observo mientras veía su abrigo de cebra.

-Soy Cruella de Vill y hare maravillas contigo.

-Solo me gustaría que me despuntaras el cabello.

-¡Vamos querida! Eres joven y necesitas un arreglo.

-Por favor señorita de Vill, por el momento no quiero gran cosa.

-Bueno pero un tratamiento para tu hermoso cabello no caería mal, así como un facial y manicure.

Estuve horas sentada en esa silla, mientras Cruella y sus asistentes me ponían mascarillas, me depilaban, me hacían manicure y ella cortaba mi cabello, tenía miedo de que quedara corto. Cuando termino me sentía bien, mis cejas estaban mas definidas, mi cabello conservaba su largo, sentía la piel mas suave y tenía las uñas pintadas.

-¿Cómo te fue con Cruella?

-¿Qué tal me veo tía Gothel?-pregunte dando una pequeña vuelta.

-Igual, quería que probaras otra cosa, pero si te sientes bien, no puedo hacer nada.

-¡Vamos! Por lo menos siente mi piel.

-Es muy suave y veo que tus cejas están mejor.

-Te lo dije.

El momento había llegado y era el primer día de clases, me levante temprano, busque ropa cómoda y trence mi cabello. Baje a la cocina a desayunar, Primavera ya me esperaba, comí rápido y subí a mi habitación a cepillarme los dientes.

-Señorita Elsa ¿La llevare a la escuela?

-No Larousse, muchas gracias, tomare el bus.

-Si quiere que la recoja me avisa.

-Claro.

Corrí hacia la parada del bus, que me llevo al Sea Bus que conectaba North Vancouver con el centro, 15 minutos era el tiempo que hacia, era un ferri pequeño, con gente leyendo el periódico, escuchando música y mirando el panorama.

Yo iba con mi iPod, escuchando a John Mayer, mi camino era mejor con su música, tenía gustos variados, pero en definitiva John era de mis cantantes masculinos favoritos.

Cuando salí de la estación donde se conectaba el metro, el Sky Train y el Sea Bus, mire mi horario y camine hacía el edificio de mi primera clase, que se llamaba Montaje Fotográfico, me sonaba a trabajo en equipo, espero encontrar a alguien con quien trabajar, socializar no se me daba muy bien.

Llegue al salón, donde las sillas estaban alrededor, había algunos estudiantes y reconocí a Mulán.

-¡Mulán!

-Elsa, que gusto verte aquí, sabia que seriamos compañeras.

-Me alegra que estés aquí-lo decía sinceramente, por lo menos había una persona con quien hablar.

-También me alegra, eres muy amable.

Me senté en una silla a su lado y vi el reloj, había sido puntual. Estaba emocionada por este primer día.

-Elsa este es el tercer año de fotografía, supongo que en tu Universidad estabas en segundo año-comento Mulan mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

-Si, estaba en segundo año, en la facultad de artes con especialidad en fotografía.

-Es probable que seamos compañeras en todos las clases.

-Menos mal.

De pronto entro al salón el chico que había visto en la pista de patinaje el día que arribé a Vancouver. Era él, no lo podía creer, su cabello platinado alborotado, ahora llevaba otra sudadera, era de color azul pero mas claro, sus ojos resaltaban mas.

-Él es Jack Frost.

-¿Jack Frost?-pregunte un poco nerviosa.

-Si, el de la foto de copos de nieve.

-Ya veo-me sonroje al pensar en la primera vez que lo había visto.

Jack se sentó en el extremo de frente a mi, de inmediato me reconoció y me lanzo una sonrisa. No supe que hacer, así que hice lo mismo, me sentía incomoda. Jack me miraba y analizaba todos mis movimientos, deseaba que la clase comenzara, quizá esa era la única forma en que me dejara de ver.

-¡Bienvenidos chicos! Yo seré su profesor de Montaje Fotográfico, mi nombre es Roger Radcliffe.

Menos mal que el profesor había llegado, aun así Jack de vez en cuando me miraba. El profesor se presento y después hizo que nosotros nos presentáramos, odiaba esa parte.

-Mi nombre es Elsa Arendelle, soy de Houston, Texas. Estudio fotografía en la facultad de artes de la Universidad de Texas. Quise especializarme en esto porque deseo trabajar para National Geographic.

-Excelente Elsa y bienvenida-dijo el profesor Radcliffe mientras sonreía.

Los demás alumnos se presentaban, era muy mala con los nombres, no pude captar algunos. Hasta que el momento de Jack llego, yo baje la mirada y empecé a dibujar garabatos en mi cuaderno.

-Yo soy Jack Frost, es mi tercer año aquí, trabajo para el equipo de Hockey local con la propaganda que ven por toda la ciudad y yo también quiero trabajar en National Geographic-comentaba mientras me volteaba a ver.

-Jack he visto tu trabajo y es maravilloso.

-Gracias profesor.

Estaba cien por ciento segura que cuando Jack menciono que quería trabajar en National Geographic y me volteo a ver, mi cara se torno rojiza. Menos mal que todos estaban concentrados en él.

El profesor Radcliffe nos comento que la dinámica de trabajos sería por equipos, como lo temía, teníamos que trabajar en parejas en ocasiones y lo que mas contaría seria la creatividad, quería impulsar eso en sus alumnos. El tiempo paso y su clase termino, era el momento de almorzar.

Me senté con Mulán en una de las mesas que estaban fuera de los salones, algunos alumnos ya estaban comiendo, otros iban por su comida a la cafetería y había quienes preferían salir a las tiendas cercanas por su almuerzo.

-¡Wow! Yo no sabía que Jack quería trabajar en National Geographic, le veo futuro-comentaba Mulán mientras comía fruta de uno de sus recipientes.

-Lo hará, sabe lo que quiere y eso es bueno-le decía mientras abría el recipiente enorme con comida dividida por secciones que me había mandado Primavera.

De pronto una voz nos interrumpió

-¿Podemos sentarnos?-pregunto un chico de rasgos asiáticos que estaba en la clase de Montaje Fotográfico pero no recordaba su nombre.

-¡Claro Shang!-contesto Mulán con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Shang no venia solo, estaba con Jack Frost.

-Un gusto tener una nueva compañera-me dijo Shang mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío-respondí, haciendo el mismo gesto.

Shang y Jack se sentaron en nuestra mesa, Jack se coloco enfrente de mi y clavo su mirada en mi, yo trataba de desviar sus penetrantes ojos azules, volteaba a ver mi comida y a los alrededores.

-¿Qué hicieron este verano chicos?-pregunto Jack, por fin rompiendo el silencio y volteando a ver a Mulán y Shang.

-Regresamos a China a ver a nuestras familias, ya extrañábamos la comida-aseguro Mulán.

-¿Tu que hiciste Jack?-pregunto Shang-¿Australia?

-Australia, en verano es el infierno pero las olas estuvieron maravillosas.

Escuchaba su conversación, mientras comía un poco de fruta de los compartimentos que había en el recipiente de mi almuerzo.

-Así que tenemos una nueva compañera de Texas-dijo Jack, mientras me miraba.

-Si, de Houston Texas-respondí sin voltear a verlo.

-Un lugar muy diferente a este.

-Muy diferente ¿Tu eres australiano?-contestaba sin hacer contacto visual.

-Se podría decir, aunque soy de aquí y de allá, no tengo un lugar realmente, llegue hace 4 años aquí y me he establecido.

-Ya veo…

-Chicos-interrumpió Mulán- Shang y yo iremos a calentar parte de nuestro almuerzo a la cafetería. ¿Les molestaría cuidar nuestras cosas?.

-Para nada, vayan-respondió Jack, mientras hacía un gesto con la mano-así puedo conocer mas a Elsa

Me sonroje un poco cuando dijo eso, estoy segura que me cuestionaría sobre la primera vez que lo vi o puede ser que no se acordara.

-¿Tu facultad te dio una beca? Debes ser muy buena.

-Participe en un concurso.

-¿Muchos querían la beca?

-Solo unos cuantos.

-Quisiera ver tu trabajo.

-Lo harás.

-Por cierto ¿Podría preguntar algo?-me cuestiono mientras trataba de mirarme a los ojos -¿Por qué no me ves?

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Tu mirada ha estado en otra parte mientras he intentado hablar contigo ¿Soy invisible?

-No, perdón-le contestaba mientras volteaba a verlo a los ojos-¿Así esta mejor? No quería incomodarte.

-¿Te sientes cómoda con esto?

-Sigo sin entender, lo siento.

-No es que quiera obligarte a que me mires pero siento que tratas de evitarme.

-Yo, no-dije nerviosa-solo es que siempre estoy distraída.

-Como la vez que nos encontramos en la pista de hielo -comento mientras sonreía-Te sugiero que tomes fotos sin la tapa de tu lente o no podrás captar nada.

-Esa vez fue porque vi una gaviota, me emocione y olvide la tapa-conteste nerviosa-No suelo hacer eso todo el tiempo.

-Espero que no o National Geographic no podrá contratarte-murmuro mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

-Por cierto tu foto de los Copos de Nieve es un excelente trabajo-asegure mientras iba bajando la voz.

-¿Te pareció?

-Es muy realista, casi podía sentir el invierno.

.¿Te gusta el invierno?

-Si, es mi estación favorita.

-Coincidimos en eso, Arendelle.

-Podría decirse, Frost.

Jack soltó una pequeña carcajada cuando enfatice su apellido, no me gustaba que me llamaran por mi apellido y estoy segura que lo noto.

Mulan y Shang llegaron y Jack siguió platicando sobre sus aventuras en Australia, su vida era interesante. De pronto me hacia reír pero trataba de disimularlo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno es momento de ir a nuestras siguientes clases-comente, mientras guardaba mi contenedor con comida.

Las siguientes tres clases fueron sobre la Estética de la fotografía y la iluminación dentro del estudio, los profesores eran amables y eran expertos en el tema. En todas mi clases se encontraba Jack, que ahora se sentaba junto a mi, me agradaba pero a la vez me incomodaba, era un sentimiento confuso para mi.

El día termino y salimos del edificio, teníamos que comprar algunas cosas de trabajo y yo no conocía una tienda.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Jack

-Estoy un poco perdida en cuanto a los materiales, pero podre encontrarlos.

-Podríamos ir a comprarlos juntos…si quieres.

-Tengo que irme Jack, será en otra ocasión.

-Nos vemos mañana Elsa

-Hasta luego Jack.

Como siempre había mentido, me aterraba un poco salir con alguien que apenas conocía, Jack no se veía con pinta de asesino serial, pero quería mantener distancia, ya que las experiencias pasadas llegaban a mi mente y no quería repetirlas.


	7. El plano perfecto

¡Hola!

Con ustedes un nuevo capítulo de Brisa Gélida. Mas personajes aparecen y Jack y Elsa cada vez se acercan mas. Amo a ese par.

Como siempre quiero agradecer a los geniales lectores que se toman un momento para dejar un review, eso me hace querer escribir mas y mas.

Gracias a:Nastinka, Clary17, snowflakes013, Mixer1927 y a todos los que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritas y la han comenzado a seguir.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: EL PLANO PERFECTO**

Por fin era viernes, toda la semana estuve comprando material, conociendo a mis profesores y almorzando con Mulán, Shang y Jack.

Jack Frost era una persona interesante, siempre tenía algo que contar sobre Australia, al parecer había mucho que hacer en su país ¿No entiendo porque se encontraba aquí? Parecía que añoraba estar ahí surfeando y sintiendo la suave arena entre sus manos. Jack hablaba demasiado, yo no tenía nada interesante que contar, era una persona aburrida. A veces Jack me preguntaba cosas y contestaba de una forma seca, no quería seguir la platica y él se empeñaba en que dijera algo.

Mire mi reloj y había llegado temprano como toda la semana, así que decidí pasar a Blenz Coffee, por un té verde, el té era mi bebida favorita y sin importar la época del año yo lo bebía.

-¿Elsa?

-¡Hey! ¡Hola Jack!

-¿Viniste por un café?

-No, un té.

-¿Te gusta el té?

-Si, mucho, diría bastante.

-Es de las pocas cosas que conozco de ti, no hablas mucho o no quieres hablar conmigo.

-Jack, se esta haciendo tarde, tenemos que ir a clase.

-Espera, vine a comprar algo para el almuerzo.

-Se nos esta haciendo tarde.

-¡Relajate! Faltan 10 minutos.

-Tenemos que caminar

-No necesariamente-me dijo mientras señalaba la bicicleta que estaba afuera.

-¡Oh no! Yo me iré adelantado.

Tras contestarle eso, Jack me tomo del brazo y me acerco a él, sentía su respiración muy cerca, algunos personas en la larga fila, nos observaron.

-¿A que le tienes miedo?

-A caerme de esa bicicleta.

-Puedes sujetarme tan fuerte como quieras, no te dejare caer.

Lo mire directo a los ojos, parecía sincero, de pronto fue su turno, me solté de su brazo y lo espere unos minutos hasta que le dieron su orden.

-Muy bien ¡Es hora de irnos!-exclamo entusiasmado.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?

-Completamente-respondió-¿Nunca has viajado en la parte trasera de una bicicleta?

-De niña unas cuantas veces, pero una vez me caí y bueno…larga historia.

Jack y yo nos dirigimos hasta la bicicleta, el me ordeno que pusiera mis cosas en la canasta que llevaba en la parte delantera.

-Ahora agarrate, llegaremos temprano.

-Faltan tres minutos.

-Estaremos ahí en dos.

Me subí a la parte trasera de la bicicleta y sujete a Jack fuertemente. Pedaleaba muy rápido, sentía el viento sobre mis mejillas; decidí cerrar los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?

-Mejor que nunca-dije con sarcasmo.

Por fin de unas cuantas vueltas, llegamos a la escuela, un minuto tarde pero el profesor Radcliffe aun no daba indicaciones. Hoy solo tendría su clase, pero teníamos que hacer la primer practica.

Al llegar al salón salude a Mulán y a Shang.

-¿Qué le paso a tu cabello Elsa?-pregunto Mulán, un poco confundida.

-¿Mi cabello?

-Si, mira-me respondió mientras me pasaba un espejo.

Estaba completamente despeinada por el viento, podría arreglarlo pero necesitaba un espejo grande.

-Un llegaremos en dos minutos fue lo que paso-enfatice sarcásticamente mientras observaba a Jack.

-Quizá no fueron dos minutos, hice la cuenta mal-replicaba Jack, mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa-Lo siento, prometo ir mas despacio la próxima vez.

-¿Próxima vez?-pregunte con un tono furioso-No habrá próxima.

Mulan y Shang comenzaron a reír, Jack volvió a sonreír.

-Muy bien clase, esta será su primera practica, se preguntaran de que se trata, pues es algo sencillo, trabajaran con modelos en estudio o en locación, como ustedes prefieran, como saben la creatividad es lo que cuenta.

Trabajar con modelos, nunca espere esto, realmente me gustaba mas trabajar con cosas no tan vivas, como paisajes o en su defecto trabajar con personas en su ambiente natural, inclusive animales pero ¿Modelos?

-La actividad será por parejas, así que escojan bien, con quien trabajar, no quiero escuchar reclamos.

Otra de las cosas que menos me gustaba, hacer equipo ¿Con quien podría hacer equipo? Podría preguntarle a Mulán, quizá Shang y Jack vayan a trabajar juntos o todos quieran trabajar con Jack Frost.

-Mulán ¿Puedo trabajar contigo?

-Elsa, lo siento mucho, Shang ya me pido ser su compañera.

-No te preocupes-dije mientras por dentro entraba en crisis.

Todos mis compañeros querían trabajar con Jack, algunos le preguntaban pero el parecía no estar muy convencido.

-¿Puedo ser tu compañero?

-¿Tú?

-Si, yo, Jack Frost quiero trabajar con Elsa Arendelle ¿Aceptarías?

-Pero todos quieren trabajar contigo y no creo estar a tu altura-asegure nerviosa, mientras veía a nuestros compañeros observando si tenían una oportunidad de trabajar con el fotógrafo de los Canucks.

-Estas aquí por algo y necesito descubrir ese algo que hay en ti.

-¿En mi?-pregunte tímidamente.

-En ti ¿Aceptarías o tengo que comenzar a rogarte?

-Sin rogar, así esta bien.

-¿Eso fue un si?

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras mis mejillas se encendían. Jack provocaba eso en mi, que continuamente quisiera bajar la cabeza y esconderme.

-Espero que ya tengan a sus compañeros de trabajo, enseguida los modelos se presentaran-comento el profesor.

Los modelos fueron entrando por parejas a la sala, se veían muy bien y yo con mi cabello desastroso y mi inseguridad a la luz del día.

Radcliffe fue llamando a cada una de las parejas para asignar a los modelos, solo esperaba que no fuera difícil trabajar con ellos.

-¿Ustedes trabajaran juntos?

-Así es-afirmo Jack.

-Me parece perfecto, ellos serán sus modelos: Adam y Bella.

Ambos nos saludaron, Adam era un joven muy apuesto y Bella no se quedaba atrás, estaban perfectamente arreglados y llevaban unas maletas con cambios de ropa, a simple vista no parecía que fueran un problema.

Al terminar de organizar todas las parejas, nos dirigimos a un estudio para planear la sesión con los modelos.

-¿Tienes alguna idea Elsa?

-¿Qué te parece opuestos: Blanco y Negro?

Jack hizo una mueca, al parecer mi idea le había parecido aburrida.

-Estoy seguro que todos utilizaran ese concepto, esta muy usado.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Podemos captar la maldad y la bondad.

-Elsa, de verdad todos están pensando en eso en estos momentos.

-¿Qué se te ocurre Frost?

-Tengamos un poco de diversión.

-¿Diversión?

-Salgamos de aquí, vayamos a las calles, busquemos los lugares perfectos y las escenas perfectas.

-No suena mal, siempre me ha gustado retratar a las personas en su ambiente natural.

-¡Ves! No todo es un aburrido estudio.

-Nunca dije que quería trabajar en un estudio.

-¡El blanco y el negro lo demuestran-exclamo.

Le saque la lengua y Jack comenzó a reír, yo hice lo mismo, nuestros modelos se nos quedaron viendo de una forma extraña pero no nos importo.

Jack y yo sacamos parte del equipo fotográfico del estudio y nos fuimos con Bella y Adam a recorrer Vancouver, que iban con sus maletas. Jack hacia que todo fuera mas divertido, le sugería a los modelos algunas poses, me consultaba y yo le daba mis puntos de vista. No sabía como maquillar, pero me las ingenie para retocar el maquillaje de Bella para las diferentes escenas. Corrimos como locos por todo el centro de Vancouver, los modelos parecían estar disfrutándolo.

-¿Qué te parece este plano largo de ellos?-pregunte concentrada

-Es perfecto, captas la sonrisa de ambos, parece como si estuvieran enamorados.

-¿Lo estarán?

-Quizá-contesto Jack, bajando la voz.

-¡Perdón! No debí preguntar eso, esto no fue para nada profesional.

-Fue solo una pregunta, te dejaste llevar por la fotografía y las emociones que en ella se genera-aseguro Jack, mientras se acercaba mas a mi y me miraba a los ojos.

-Chicos siento interrumpir su momento romántico, pero el helado se esta derritiendo-exclamo Bella.

-¡Romántico!-repele con un tono nervioso-¡Nada de eso! bueno listos o no, tomare la foto.

Observe de reojo como Jack fijaba su atención en mi, me desconcentraba pero tenia que captar el momento, este plano sin lugar a dudas era el correcto.

Tras terminar con la sesión por toda la ciudad, nos sentamos en una banca de English Bay a descansar, nuestros modelos estaban exhaustos, al igual que nosotros.

Jack parecía tener mas energía que nosotros, tomo su cámara y empezó a tomar fotos de los alrededores.

-¿Te gusta verdad?-pregunto Bella con un tono misterioso.

-¿Quién?

-Seguramente yo-dijo Adam.

-Eres fotogénico pero..

-¡Vamos Elsa!-interrumpió Bella- Sabes de quien estamos hablando.

-Tu compañero de cabellos alborotados-menciono Adam.

-Llevo una semana conociéndolo, no puede ser.

-Amor a primera vista-sugirió Bella.

-Eso no existe ¿Cómo te puedes enamorar de alguien que apenas conoces?

-Preguntánoslo a nosotros-aseguro Adam mientras tomaba la mano de Bella.

-¿Ustedes dos?

-Así es, al principio no nos soportábamos-afirmo Bella-pero los polos opuestos se atraen, aunque al final de todo no éramos tan opuestos.

-Encontramos ese balance perfecto y yo me enamore perdidamente de ella.

-Y yo de él.

Bella y Adam se miraban de una forma especial, no había visto algo así en mucho tiempo, yo jamás había mirado a alguien como Bella lo hacia con Adam. Sentía que era sobraba en ese momento especial y me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba Jack.

-¿Alguna buena foto?

-Se me ocurrió que era un buen momento para seguir tomando fotos, el atardecer es mi parte favorita del día.

-Creo que si estaban enamorados-le dije mientras movía la cabeza para que viera la escena.

-Eres un genio-expreso-mientras apuntaba su cámara hacia ellos-esta escena es espontanea y el atardecer le da un toque diferente.

-Es un momento muy personal Jack, deberías dejar de hacer eso.

-¡Listo! Ya tenemos mas fotos.

-Jack ¿Acaso me escuchaste?

-Lo hice, pero preferí captar ese momento.

-¡Frost!

-Sera un trabajo estupendo y gracias a ti-aseguro Jack, mientras me abrazaba.

Me quede inmóvil, no sabía como reaccionar, si devolverle el abrazo o alejarme.

-Podrías soltarme-le dije, un poco avergonzada.

-Lo siento mucho Elsa, fue un impulso.

-Deberías de controlarlos.

-No te aseguro nada-expreso mientras comenzaba a reír nerviosamente.

Antes de regresar a la escuela hicimos una parada para comer, invitamos a Bella y Adam a comer, después de un largo día de trabajo era lo menos que podíamos hacer. Durante la comida, Jack los felicito y les dijo que había sido un placer trabajar con ellos. Adam y Bella pensaban lo mismo de nosotros.

-Hacen muy buen equipo-comento Bella-podríamos trabajar con ustedes en próximos proyectos si lo desean.

-Gracias-contestamos al mismo tiempo Jack y yo.

Regresamos a la escuela y ya estaba anocheciendo, nos despedimos de Bella y Adam.

-Piénsalo bien Elsa y no pierdas tiempo-murmuro Bella mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Lo hare-conteste, una parte de mi estaba mintiendo pero la otra pensaba en Jack.

Al entrar a la escuela algunos seguían trabajando con sus modelos, había personas pintadas de blanco y negro. Jack hizo un gesto de te lo dije y yo solo suspire.

-Creo que somos un buen equipo-asegure.

-¡Somos un excelente equipo!-exclamo Jack.

Aun teníamos que revisar las fotografías y escoger las mejores para presentarlas ante el grupo y los modelos el próximo miércoles.

-Jack estoy exhausta, te parece si después revisamos las fotos.

-Yo estoy muerto, me parece bien.

-Fue divertido.

-Lo se, después de todo no eres tan aburrida.

-Tengo momentos.

Bajamos las escaleras del edificio y Jack tomo su bicicleta.

-¿Gusta que la lleve a casa señorita?-pregunto mientras extendía una mano hacia mi.

-Puedo caminar, no te preocupes, aun tengo fuerzas.

-Yo las necesitare.

-Hasta luego.

-Nos veremos pronto.

Deje que Jack se adelantara, no quería ir a la par con él. Necesitaba un momento a solas, me puse mis audífonos y comencé a escuchar a Phillip Phillips, mientras caminaba lentamente por las calles del centro de Vancouver hacia la estación del Sea Bus.


	8. Te lo dije

¡Hola!

Soy yo de nuevo, reportandome con otro capítulo, siento si los abandone pero ya comenzaron mis clases y me es difícil actualizar pero hoy tuve tiempo y lo logre.

Aquí esta su dosis de JELSA necesaria, estos dos me encantan y espero que les guste lo que prepare. Cada vez están mas juntos y estoy feliz.

Como siempre quiero agradecer a: Nastinka, Clary17, snowflakes013.

y veo que hay una lectora de Brasil que dejo un review así que lo diré: MUITO OBRIGADA.

Si hay personas de otros países que entienden español: THANK YOU VERY MUCH. SOME DAY I WILL WRITE A FIC IN ENGLISH OR MAYBE I WILL TRANSLATE THIS. KEEP READING!

Sin mas que decir, aquí esta el esperado capitulo 8.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: TE LO DIJE**

Era mi segunda semana en la escuela, me comunicaba con mi mamá todos los días, ella preguntaba insistentemente si me sentía bien, si ya había hecho amigos, que me parecía el clima y otras cosas absurdas. Había hablado con Olaf, le platique sobre como me sentía, le insinué algo sobre mi relación con Jack, al parecer capto el mensaje y se alegro de que por fin tuviera un acercamiento con alguien después de lo de mi padre y Pitch Black, ellos eran la razón por la que él creía que no confiaba plenamente en las personas del sexo opuesto y era verdad, después de que mi padre abandono a mi madre me sentí decepcionada, nunca tuve una figura paterna y mi madre nunca volvió a casarse ya que decidió dedicarse a mi.

En cuanto a los chicos yo era un total desastre, siempre me gustaban los que me ignoraban, así que seguía siendo decepcionante y yo me alejaba rápidamente de situaciones incomodas. También evitaba las citas o comentarios sobre salir con alguien que no me interesaba, en preparatoria ocurría con frecuencia y yo simplemente los ignoraba o inventaba planes, en lugar de eso me quedaba en mi habitación los viernes por la noche, viendo alguna película o dibujando. No me sentía del todo conectada con las personas, hasta que en Universidad conocí a Pitch Black, creí que seriamos amigos para siempre o pensé en la mínima posibilidad de que podría ocurrir algo mas, pero él me hizo sentir mas insegura en cuanto a los chicos y la amistad que puede surgir de una simple platica.

-¿Qué te parece esta foto? Podríamos darle un tratamiento en Photoshop y ajustar un poco los colores-sugirió Jack.

-Me agrada la idea, creo que tenemos que realzar los colores cálidos.

Era lunes por la tarde, Jack y yo nos quedamos en el laboratorio fotográfico, seleccionando las fotos que habíamos tomado el viernes por todo el centro de Vancouver.

-Esta foto fue perfecta Elsa, no me equivoque al hacer equipo contigo. No entiendo porque dudaste.

-Esta bien, te lo diré-enfatice-me intimidaste.

-Yo ¿Jack Frost un simple mortal intimidar a la señorita Arendelle?-preguntaba con una amplia sonrisa.

-Eres fotógrafo de los Canucks, tu trabajo es conocido por todos en la ciudad y mundialmente.

-Lo es, pero no saben quien toma esas fotos.

-Tienes razón, no nos dan suficiente crédito por eso.

-Habías dicho que querías trabajar en National Geographic

-Así es, es uno de mis sueños, por lo que entendí es uno de los tuyos también.

-Desde que era niño, me encantaba fotografiar los paisajes de Australia, buscar peligro para captar la escena perfecta-dijo emocionado.

-¿Arriesgarte Frost?

-De eso se trata la vida Elsa, de salir al mundo, buscar el lugar adecuado, arriesgarte y divertirte con lo que haces.

Jack y yo éramos tan distintos, todo el tiempo me la pasaba encerrada en una habitación imaginando como sería el exterior, sentir la brisa en mi cara, aventurarme pero a la vez sentía un gran temor.

-¿Te pasa algo Elsa?-pregunto Jack preocupado.

-Nada, nada…es solo que me quede pensando en algo que había olvidado.

-¿Segura?

-Si, bueno sigamos con esto, tenemos lo que resta del día y mañana. ¡Terminemos esto cuanto antes!

Jack sonrió y seguimos seleccionando las fotos, mientras comentábamos sobre algunos ajustes que debíamos aplicar a las fotos.

Nuestro trabajo en equipo era bueno, nos complementábamos muy bien, las fotos me parecían perfectas, faltaba la opinión de Radcliffe, pero estaba segura que tendríamos una buena nota en este primer proyecto.

De pronto vi una foto mía en English Bay, era una buena toma, aunque me veía cansada y desastrosa.

-¿Una foto mía?-pregunte confundida.

-Si, veras-Jack comenzó a reír nerviosamente-te veías tan concentrada en ellos, tenías un semblante diferente, estabas pensativa, no se en que pensabas pero creo que esa es la verdadera Elsa, capte tu esencia.

-Mi esencia…

-Es muy bella-dijo Jack mirando la foto como hipnotizado-eres tú sin ninguna mascara, es lo que realmente eres y por eso me gustas.

-¿Perdón?-pregunte nerviosa

-Yo-expreso nerviosamente-quise decir la foto, me gusta la foto, le estaba hablando a la foto.

-¿Hablando a la foto?

-¿No hablas con tus fotos? Deberías intentarlo, es bueno así creas un vinculo entre lo que deseas plasmar-comento aun mas nervioso y con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

-Olvidemos esto, yo me encargare de estas fotos y tu de estas-le dije mientras señalaba las fotos en las que trabajaríamos.

Las palabras de Jack resonaban en mi mente mientras intentaba retocar algunas de las fotos, para armar la presentación. Escuchaba su voz diciendo una y otra vez "y por eso me gustas", me ruborizaba al pensar en eso. Jack estaba callado y concentrado en su trabajo, tenía que hacer lo mismo y dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho, quizá se dejo llevar por la foto, le apasionaba lo que hacía y era una de las respuestas lógicas a lo que había ocurrido.

Habían pasado tres horas y terminamos de corregir los detalles, teníamos que armar la presentación pero la escuela estaba a punto de cerrar, ya era tarde.

-Terminamos por hoy

-Mañana tenemos que armar la presentación-le dije.

-¿A la misma hora?

-Y en el mismo lugar.

Guardamos nuestras cosas, las fotografías y salimos del edificio, la noche había caído sobre la ciudad, todo estaba iluminado pero la oscuridad prevalecía.

-¿Hoy no traes tu bicicleta?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-Se la tuve que prestar a un amigo.

-Ya veo.

-¿Querías que te llevara a casa?

-No me volveré a subir, me niego.

-Te pierdes de lo mejor-aseguro mientras reía-por cierto no quieres comer algo, debes tener hambre.

-Un poco, pero tengo que irme a casa.

-Te invito a cenar ¡Vamos!

-Sera en otra ocasión Jack, me tengo que ir.

-Elsa, por favor, no seas aguafiestas.

-¡Hasta luego!-le dije mientras me alejaba.

-Bueno, pero me la debes-grito mientras me alejaba cada vez mas.

Acelere el paso para que no intentara seguirme, mi inseguridad de nuevo salía a resurgir. No se si era lo correcto, quizá debí haber aceptado, habíamos hecho un buen trabajo, pero a la vez sentía que Jack podría decepcionarme y realmente estaba cansada de eso, no tenía que hacerme muchas ilusiones.

Pensé mucho en eso de regreso a casa en el Sea Bus. Después tome el bus 230 Upper Lonsdale y camine unos cuantos pasos a la casa de tía Gothel.

-Buenas noches señorita, su cena esta lista-dijo Primavera, dándome la bienvenida a casa.

-Muchas gracias Primavera.

-¿Un día cansado?

-Vaya que si, muchas cosas que hacer.

-Se ve muy cansada señorita.

-Lo estoy, pero me gusta lo que estoy haciendo.

-Me alegro que lo este disfrutando.

-Por cierto Primavera ¿Has visto a mi tía Gothel?

-Esta preparándose para una cena de negocios, esta en su cuarto.

Una de las cosas que extrañaba de Texas era la compañía de mi madre, cenábamos juntas y hablábamos de las cosas ocurridas en el día. Tía Gothel cenaba de vez en cuando conmigo, era agradable pero siempre tenia prisa o algún compromiso. La veía poco en la casa, desde que murió mi tio Eli La Bouff, el dueño de los hoteles Fairmont, mi tía se había encargado de tomar su puesto en la compañía, no era tarea fácil, ella lo sabía, pero es una mujer fuerte y hasta ahora la cadena de hoteles seguía creciendo, se tuvo que hacer unos sacrificios pero Gothel era buena negociando.

-¡Querida! Al fin te veo-exclamo tía Gothel al verme sentada en la cocina, cenando sola-Pero que haces aquí, hay un comedor.

-Si, pero no ocupo mucho espacio.

-¡Oh Elsa! Perdoname si no puedo acompañarte, tengo una cena de negocios con nuevos beneficiarios.

-No te preocupes, por cierto te ves espectacular con ese vestido.

-Ya sabes Edna hace lo mejor para mi, tu deberías de descansar, mira esas ojeras.

-Han sido días pesados.

-Te la pasas en la escuela querida y eso no es sano o no me digas que ya conociste a alguien-dijo emocionada.

-Es la escuela y bueno tengo compañeros que son muy buenos.

-¿Ningún chico que te interese?

-En lo absoluto-conteste, pero algo dentro de mi estaba mintiendo.

-Ya llegara, puedo presentarte alguno de los hijos de los socios, si te arreglamos un poco, se que muchos estarán locos por ti.

-Por ahora no me interesa tía-le dije un poco ruborizada-me apasiona la fotografía.

-Es una pasión sana, pero deberías buscar una que te haga sentir mariposas en el estomago.

-¡Por favor! Ya no tengo cinco años, eso de las mariposas no existe.

-Existe querida, existe pero no lo quieres sentir.

De pronto Mirage llego a la cocina, hablando por teléfono y le informo a mi tía que la camioneta estaba lista, era momento de partir.

-Me gustaría quedarme a charlar Elsa querida, pero tengo que trabajar y tu debes de descansar.

-Que todo salga bien-le dije mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Gracias cariño, por cierto dile a Flora que te de uno de mis bálsamos anti ojeras, te caerá de maravilla.

Mi tía me hacia reír con sus ocurrencias, tenia todavía un alma joven, mi madre creía que ella era muy infantil para su edad, pero me agradaba y convivir con ella y mi madre en épocas Decembrinas era divertido, nunca estaban de acuerdo y discutían.

Termine de cenar y subí a mi habitación, abrí mi laptop y revise Skype, tenía seis llamadas perdidas de Anna.

Hacia un mes que no hablaba con ella, ni si quiera le pregunte como le había ido en su dichoso viaje con Hans. Aun seguía un poco molesta, por lo que trataba de evitarla, pero sus llamadas parecían urgentes. Era tarde, quizá pueda llamarla mañana, el sueño se apoderaba de mi.

Mi ultima clase del martes, expresión fotográfica había pasado rápido, la profesora Jane Porter era una experta en la materia, sabía darle diversos significados a una fotografía, era impresionante la sensibilidad con la que captaba cada uno de los detalles dentro del plano.

-Excelente clase ¿No lo crees?-pregunto Jack

-Es una de mis clases favoritas, aunque no se si pueda llegar a captar el sentido de algunas obras fotográficas, tan bien como lo hace la profesora.

-Me lo ha demostrado señorita Arendelle, ahora tenemos que terminar con la exposición para mañana.

-El primer gran proyecto.

-Así es, por eso estoy tan emocionado.

Jack y yo nos dispusimos a montar la exposición, era en forma digital por lo que agregamos algunos elementos que concordaban con el tema.

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunto Jack.

-Me encanta, es perfecta.

-Hemos terminado, mas temprano de lo esperado.

-Eso me recuerda, tengo que hacer algo importante.

-¿Ir a comer algo conmigo?

-No, yo tengo que irme.

-Espera-dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo-¿Por qué siempre sales corriendo?

-¿Eso te parece?-pregunte nerviosa.

-Siempre lo haces, desde que nos conocemos.

-Hace un mes..

-Nos conocemos hace dos meses, aun recuerdo tu cara en la pista de patinaje.

-Bueno pero nunca conversamos, así que es prácticamente un mes.

-Siento que ya te había conocido, quizá de otra vida.

-¡Jackson! Eso es ridículo, podrías soltarme, enserio tengo que hacer algo importante.

-No te dejare ir, tenemos que ir a comer algo y así conocernos mas.

-Nos conocemos ¿Qué mas quieres saber?

-Elsa, siempre escapas, estas distante, me evitas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Jack se iba acercando cada vez mas a mi, sentía su respiración en mi cara.

-No te evito Jack-conteste nerviosa-es solo que las circunstancias.

-¿Circunstancias?

-He estado muy ocupada, es eso.

-No te creo.

-No me creas.

-Si te pido algo me lo concederías.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunte aun mas nerviosa.

-Quiero conocerte mejor, saber de ti, creo que tu sabes mas de mi, me la paso hablando en el almuerzo, inclusive creo que a veces te ríes pero lo reprimes.

-No eres tan gracioso como crees.

-No debiste decir eso-dijo mientras me daba la espalda y soltaba mi brazo.

-Jack, yo lo siento, no quise…

Hubo un momento de silencio, quizá herí sus sentimientos sin querer, estaba preocupada, tras un prolongado silencio, Jack comenzó a reír.

-Debiste de haber visto tu cara-aseguro Jack mientras reía.

-¡Jackson Frost! Por un momento creí…

-¿Qué habías herido mis sentimientos?

-Eso mismo, de verdad lo siento.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de algo.

-¿De que?

-Te importo Elsa.

-¿Tú importarme? Tengo muchas cosas por las que preocuparme…

-Mientes, así como cuando no te ríes cuando hablamos en el almuerzo. ¡Deja de hacerlo!

-¡Basta Jackson! Me has pegado un susto enorme.

-Por eso lo tengo que compensar ¿Comida rápida o un restaurante?

-Mi casa, me voy.

-Bueno vamos a tu casa.

-Me voy sola, nos vemos mañana-dije mientras tomaba mis cosas

-¡Elsa! ¡Por favor!

-¡Adiós!

-Ahora me debes dos.

Llegue temprano a casa, el sol estaba a punto de meterse, comí algo rápido y subí a mi cuarto, era momento de hablar con Anna.

Prendí mi computadora y sin haberlo deseado, la llamada de Anna comenzó a sonar, tenía que hablar con ella, quizá me necesitaba o hablaría de Hans, pero que mas da, la extrañaba.

Acepte su llamada y de pronto la conexión entro, su cara por la computadora se veía un poco distorsionada pero la veía perfectamente.

-¡Elsa!

-¡Anna!

-Por fin te veo, bueno solo por aquí. Quisiera darte un fuerte abrazo, de verdad lo siento.

-Ya paso Anna, eso quedo en el pasado, hace dos meses.

-El tiempo pasa rápido.

-Mas rápido de lo que te imaginas. ¿Y bien que ha ocurrido?

-Tenías razón, yo fui una ciega, no se como no lo vi.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunte, aunque yo sabía lo que me iba a decir, lo veía venir.

-Hans era un farsante, todo este tiempo me utilizo-aseguraba mientras comenzaba a sollozar-es una persona falsa, tiene novia, yo solo le servía para ayudarlo en la escuela, a veces lo llevaba a su casa cuando tomaba de mas en las fiestas. Nunca me vio como alguien especial y en el viaje me dejo, mientras estaba con sus amigos y su novia, yo sobraba, regrese antes. ¡Oh Elsa! Me sentía tan incomoda.

-Te lo dije.

-Sabía que me dirías eso, fui una tonta todo ese tiempo, quisiste prevenirme pero no te hice caso.

-Anna, tengo un sexto sentido para eso, desde el principio Hans no me pareció buena personas y debido a sus antecedentes.

-¿Antecedentes?

-Me contaban cosas que ocurrían en las fiestas y llego a una de la facultad de artes y bueno sucedió algo con Cenicienta.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Estabas sorda, por eso.

-¡Oh Elsa! Soy una tonta-exclamaba mientras lloraba-ahora estas tan lejos.

-A unos kilómetros.

-Miles de kilómetros de aquí y yo necesito un abrazo.

-Anna, te lo dije tantas veces, pero tu obsesión con él era tan grande.

-Sabía como manejarme y mis puntos débiles.

-Lamentablemente cuando uno se enamora es lo que ocurre.

-¿Has estado enamorada?

-No, pero creo que tu si.

-Si, estaba enamorada de él y ahora mirame, soy una tonta que llora por un tipo que solo se aprovecho.

-No llores, así no vas a remediar nada ¿Has hablado con él?

-Él ha querido hablar conmigo pero ya no quiero verlo.

-Arregla las cosas Anna, solo trata de no ser débil.

-¿Tu crees que soy débil?-pregunto con un tono de molestia-Siempre lo has pensado.

-Eres fuerte, no dejes que tus emociones te controlen.

-Lo hare Elsa, de verdad te extraño tanto.

-Eso no parecía hace unos meses.

-Soy una tonta, preferí a un farsante que a mi mejor amiga, casi hermana.

-¡Basta Anna! Deja de lamentarte quieres, ahora si quieres alejarte de él, hazlo y no dejes que unos tontos argumentos cambien tu decisión, ahora sabes como es ¿No es así?

-Lo conozco mas de lo que creía.

-No tanto como creías, pero ese viaje hizo que vieras las cosas de una manera diferente y viste quien era realmente.

-Su verdadero rostro, es un farsante-dijo mientras apretaba los dientes.

Anna siguió lamentándose las dos horas en las que estuvimos hablando, ya me comenzaba a desesperar, el amor había sido un arma de doble filo para ella y de pronto pensé en Jack y si él es así, quizá tiene una novia en Australia y le gusta conquistar a todas las chicas, no he visto nada extraño pero antes de mi estoy segura que hubo alguien. Todas esas dudas comenzaron a surgir en mi mente, por un lado quería creer que Jack no era como los demás, pero me asustaba.

-¿Elsa sigues ahí?

-Si, aquí estoy, solo que me ha dado sueño, mañana presento un proyecto importante.

-¿Enserio? ¡Que emoción! ¿Me lo enseñaras?

-En cuanto lo aprueben.

Anna noto mi cara de cansancio y sabía que algo ocurría pero no quiso preguntar mas.

-Siento si te moleste, pero tenía que hablar con alguien.

-No te preocupes, aquí estaré.

-¡Un año!

-Pasa rápido, así que saludame a Merida cuando la veas.

-Adiós Elsa, te extraño

-Yo también Anna.

La presentación había comenzado, nuestro proyecto era de los penúltimos, la sala estaba llena con estudiantes de otros semestres, los modelos y algunos de mis profesores, era el primer proyecto importante, el que daba pie al inicio del curso, al final haríamos uno mas grande por lo que entendí.

Era el turno de Mulán y Shang, ellos habían hecho un proyecto detallado, combinando sus raíces asiáticas con las occidentales.

-Me parece interesante-recalco Radcliffe- los planos están bastante limpios, al igual que el encuadre.

-Gracias profesor-respondió Mulán.

-La combinación de su cultura con la occidental es un tema excelente, aunque me hubiera gustado hacer un énfasis en lo moderno haciendo una comparación. Las vestimentas y maquillaje están relucientes, se ve que se esforzaron en cada detalle, los felicito.

Las personas presentes en la sala aplaudieron y dieron paso a un nuevo proyecto, Radcliffe había calificado a los opuestos de blanco y negro como carentes de creatividad, cada vez que decía eso Jack me volteaba a ver, sabía que estaba diciendo te lo dije y al igual sonreía.

-Ahora daremos paso al proyecto de Jackson Frost y Elsa Arendelle-dijo el profesor Radcliffe, que sonaba mas serio que de costumbre.

El profesor analizo todos los componentes de nuestra exposición, Adam y Bella sonreían, al parecer las fotos les habían gustado.

-Esto es lo que esperaba-enfatizo Rafcliffe-una propuesta diferente, fuera del estudio, retrataron la ciudad, esta exposición seria digna de una revista de modas. ¿A quién se le ocurrió la idea?

-Fue idea de los dos-respondió Jack.

Era su idea y me sentía mal porque estaba mintiendo, si el hubiera seguido mi idea, estaríamos peor que los equipos que fueron duramente criticados.

-Este plano, donde están caminando con un helado por Vancouver, es impecable. ¿Quién lo tomo?

-Elsa-volvió a contestar Jack.

-Señorita Arendelle, su escuela no se equivoco al mandarla aquí, tiene talento.

-Gracias profesor Rafcliffe.

-No suelo decir esto, pero estoy realmente impresionado, esto era lo que buscaba. Quería que explotaran su creatividad y ustedes lo hicieron. ¡Excelente! Los felicito, tendrán una nota alta, se los aseguro.

Todas las personas aplaudieron y yo estaba tan emocionada. Abrace a Jack y él hizo lo mismo. Nos miramos directamente a los ojos y fue un momento diferente, como si todo a nuestro alrededor se hubiera evaporado y solo estuviéramos los dos. El momento fue interrumpido por la voz de Radcliffe que menciono el siguiente equipo.

Al terminar las presentaciones, nuestros compañeros y algunos profesores nos felicitaron. Adam y Bella estaban contentos por el resultado y les regalamos el álbum con las fotos mas destacadas.

-¡Excelente trabajo!-exclamo Adam.

-Son un gran equipo, estas fotos se verán perfectas en nuestros books-aseguraba Bella.

-Gracias por confiar en nosotros-dije.

-Y por correr por todo Vancouver con nosotros-agrego Jack.

Me sentía feliz por el resultado, todo ese viernes por Vancouver valió la pena.

-¿Feliz?

-Bastante.

-Me debes dos.

-No debiste mentir, fue tu idea.

-Somos un equipo y también fueron tus ideas.

-Pero lo de salir…

-Olvidalo, ahora si me permites tengo que invitar a alguien a cenar.

-¿A alguien?

-Se llama Elsa, pero me rechaza, siempre lo hace.

-No se de quien hablas.

-Te pareces mucho a ella, siempre trata de evitarme y hace como si no entendiera.

-No te entiendo…

-Lo esta haciendo de nuevo, ahora se tiene que ir.

-Me tengo que ir, necesito descansar

-Miente todo el tiempo.

-No miento, tengo que hacer una llamada importante.

-¿Eres así siempre?

-Casi nunca-le conteste mientras tomaba mis cosas y corría a la salida.

Llegue al Sea Bus, sana y salva. Me había salvado de otra invitación de Jack, una parte de mi pensaba que estaba desaprovechando una oportunidad pero la otra creía que Jack era como el resto.

Estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos sentada en el Sea Bus rumbo a North Vancouver cuando vi a alguien conocido sentado a unos metros de mi. Era Jack ¿Acaso me había seguido?. Me asome para comprobar si era él y al parecer me descubrió.

-Creíste que te librarías de mi tan fácilmente-dijo mientras se acercaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-La pregunta aquí es ¿Me estabas espiando?

-Yo-le conteste nerviosa-es que se me cayo mi bálsamo de labios.

-¿Usas bálsamo de labios? Nunca te he visto con uno.

-Si, siempre lo uso, mis labios están partidos.

-Labios partidos, eso se podría solucionar-aseguraba mientras miraba mis labios y se acercaba.

-Enserio ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte nerviosa, mientras me alejaba.

-Vivo en North Vancouver-contesto riendo.

-¿También vives aquí?

-Así es, a unos pasos de la estación, somos algo así como vecinos.

-Bueno vivo mas lejos, tengo que tomar el bus 230 Upper Lonsdale.

-¿Zona de ricos?

-Se podría decir

-Cuantos secretos escondes, ahora que estas aquí no te vas a librar de mi.

-Pero Jack

-Conozco todas tus escusas, hay una cafetería saliendo de aquí, podemos platicar.

Jack estaba interesado en conocerme, no estaba mal tener un amigo, no creo que pase nada.

-Bueno… acepto.

-¡Al fin! Aunque aun me debes otra.

-¡Oye! Despacio…

-Tratare de no emocionarme tanto.

Llegamos a la estación y entramos a la cafetería, ordene un té y él hizo lo mismo. Comenzamos a conversar sobre lo básico, nuestros gustos y demás. También le gustaba Snow Patrol y sabía como tocar la guitarra, el bajo y la batería. Le platique sobre mi afición al dibujo y le enseñe algunos bocetos que tenía guardados en mi mochila. Hablamos sobre series de televisión, mis favoritas eran Doctor Who, Sherlock y American Horror Story, él solo había visto unos episodios de Doctor Who, Sherlock no le llamaba la atención, estaba de acuerdo con American Horror Story y comento sobre Game of Thrones, yo nunca había visto esa serie, así que me la recomendó. Los libros también fue un tema de conversación, tenía buenos gustos en cuanto a literatura, pensé que no solo era guapo si no que también era inteligente.

Las horas pasaron rápido, ya eran las diez de la noche, tenía que irme, había sido un día emocionante pero también cansado.

-No fue tan malo después de todo.

-Me gusto hablar contigo.

-Aún me debes otra.

-Podríamos vernos después

-¿El viernes?

-Acepto.

-Al fin, no soy como crees Elsa

-Bueno, tengo que irme o el bus me dejara.

-Puedo llevarte

-¿En tu bicicleta? Ni lo sueñes

-Terminaras amando mi bicicleta.

-No lo creo…

-Espera y verás.

-Me voy.

-Hasta mañana Elsa-me dijo Jack mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Me quede pasmada, pero me di la vuelta y corrí hacia el bus.

Durante el camino pensé en mi platica con Jack, era un chico interesante y hablar con él fue un respiro, después de tantos meses sin tener a una persona en verdad en quien confiar y que me escuchara en la forma en la que él lo hizo, fue agradable. Claro que todavía no le contaba lo de mi padre y el drama, pero por ahora desearía guarda eso, mas adelante conocería mas sobre mi, como yo de él. Algo dentro de mi estaba cambiando. ¿Eran las mariposas que dijo tía Gothel?


	9. Cena para dos

¡HOLA!

Por fin tuve tiempo de actualizar *Party Hard*, usualmente lo hago los viernes, ya que solo voy unas horas a la escuela y bueno me tomo un respiro y escribo. Esta vez no dejaron muchos reviews y voy a llorar por eso.

No llorare pero dejare de escribir, creo que no es interesante. Bueno no creo que deje de escribir, pero si tienen tiempo de dejar un review se los agradeceré, eso me motiva.

Como esta vez agradezco a mi fiel lectora **Clary17**, gracias por tus sugerencias. Claro que irán a Australia, pero tomara unos capítulos, me encantan tus reviews, de verdad me das buenas ideas para que esto siga creciendo, gracias por motivarme.

En el próximo capitulo habrá un poco de drama, no quiero adelantar nada...

Gracias por tomar su tiempo y leer esta historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: CENA PARA DOS**

Faltaban dos semanas para que fuera Noviembre. El tiempo estaba pasando rápido, aunque no quisiera que fuera así. Por fin había encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía ¿Era feliz? Lo era, aunque faltaba mi madre y mi fiel consejero Olaf.

-¿Elsa? ¿Estas ahí? Te ves borrosa.

-Aquí estoy Olaf.

-La tecnología no se me da tan bien y lo sabes.

-Lo se, pero lo importante es que puedo hablar contigo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien, que puedo decir, esto es excelente-conteste emocionada-es más de lo que esperaba.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con Jack?

-Jack-dije un poco ruborizada, esperaba que no se viera en la borrosa imagen-hacemos un buen equipo, creo que algunos de nuestros compañeros nos temen desde nuestra primera presentación.

-Vi que te sonrojaste.

-No lo hice, la video llamada se distorsiona.

-Como digas

-Es enserio

-No todo es hacer equipo con Jack en la escuela, debe haber algo mas por ahí.

-Bien-respondí resignadamente-He estado conociéndolo, hablamos de nuestros gustos, que por cierto le gustan algunas bandas que a mi y me ha enseñado canciones.

-Eso suena interesante.

-Si, también libros, me ha prestado unos cuantos y yo también.

-Me alegra Elsa.

-Jack es realmente interesante cuando llegas a conocerlo.

-¿Qué le has contado sobre ti?

-Lo básico, no he querido adelantarme.

-No tengas miedo a hablar con la verdad.

-No es momento, ya sabes lo que ocurrió con Pitch.

-Yo creo que Jack es diferente.

-Aún no lo se.

Desde que había decidido hablar con Jack por primera vez, habíamos creado un vinculo, creo que éramos amigos. Me gustaba que fuera mi amigo, pero yo sabía que existía algo mas. Me daba miedo sentir algo mas, sentía que Jack me ocultaba parte de su vida, así como yo lo había hecho ¿Tendría miedo?

-Clase tendrán una semana y media para este proyecto-decía entusiastamente la profesora Lucille de iluminación dentro del estudio-Recuerden que en este proyecto no quiero modelos, una persona común con poco maquillaje y con diferente iluminación en el rostro es lo que necesito.

-¿Podemos trabajar con nuestro compañero o alguno de los compañeros de clase como modelos?-preguntaba Mulán tímidamente.

-Busquen a alguna otra persona, experimenten, no sean tímidos, hay personas que mueren por una buena fotografía-decía Lucille.

-De acuerdo-respondió Mulán.

Lucille era una profesora realmente entusiasta, al igual que a muchos profesores de aquí les gustaba experimentar cosas nuevas. El tomar a fotos personas comunes me había funcionado, Cenicienta era la modelo que todos querían tener en sus fotografías y yo siempre trabajaba con ella.

-¿En que pensabas?-Jack pregunto, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-En nada, estaba recordando a una compañera de la facultad.

-Me pareció ver que sonreíste.

-Era una chica que se creía modelo y yo era su fotógrafa oficial.

-Eso tendré que verlo ¿Seremos compañeros?

-¡Claro!-dije entusiasmada.

Jack sonrió, me gustaba que lo hiciera, su sonrisa era cálida.

-Tendremos que buscar a alguna persona ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?-pregunte.

-Si vamos al edificio de diseño de modas, habrá tantas chicas que querrán fotos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes-pregunte con un tono de molestia.

-Conozco a algunas…personas.

-Lo sabía.

-¿Estas celosa?

-¿Yo?-pregunte molesta-para nada, yo no estoy celosa.

-¡Claro que lo estas!

-Jackson, eres un chico guapo y admirado, creo que has roto muchos corazones por aquí.

-¿Crees que soy guapo?-pregunto mientras sonreía.

-Ese no es el punto, tenemos que encontrar a alguien.

-Solo responde eso.

-Seguramente tu ego se ha elevado.

-¡Vamos Elsa!

-Concentrémonos y después contestare eso.

Jack sabía que causaba algo en mi y en muchas chicas de la escuela, no se aprovechaba de eso, como el patán que desilusiono a Anna, sin embargo no quería que tuviera el poder sobre mis emociones, cuando se acercaba de más o hacía ese tipo de preguntas yo trataba de desviar la atención.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi apartamento y planeamos el proyecto de iluminación?-pregunto Jack.

-¿A tu apartamento?

-Si, será divertido. Tienes que conocer a mi mejor amigo, quizá él pueda ser nuestro modelo.

-Tu mejor amigo…

-Es un buen chico ¿Aceptas?

El nivel de confianza de Jack se había elevado desde las pequeñas platicas que teníamos en Blenz Coffee, la escuela y de camino a casa en el Sea Bus; lo cierto es que él no sabía donde vivía y yo tenia una vaga idea de donde se encontraba su apartamento, tenía curiosidad de saber como era.

-Bueno-conteste un poco dudosa.

-¡Excelente!

De camino en el Sea Bus me imaginaba su apartamento y a su amigo. ¿Por qué hasta ahora me enteraba del dichoso amigo? Jack sería…no, no lo creo.

Llegamos a la estación del Sea Bus y caminamos hacia unos apartamentos que se encontraban a tres bloques. El edificio era alto, grande y lujoso, además estaba ubicado en una buena zona ¿Qué mas ocultaba Jack?

-Adelante señorita Arendelle-dijo mientras dejaba su mochila en un estante.

-Gracias-le respondí mientras observaba el interior de su apartamento.

Su apartamento era espacioso, tenía una sala con TV de plasma, equipo de sonido, un Xbox y su respectiva colección de juegos, películas y CDs.

Había algunas partes desordenadas, pero era típico, dos hombres viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

-¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?

-Agua esta bien…

-¿Un té?

-Bueno un té-le dije sonriendo.

-Sale un té para la señorita Arendelle.

-Entonces ¿Hace cuatro años que vives aquí?

-He estado yendo y viniendo, aunque me he establecido.

-Es un bonito apartamento aunque…

-Desordenado ¡Lo se! Pensaras que es típico en nosotros, pero mi amigo suele ser un desastre.

-¿Y tu no lo eres?

-Trato de no serlo, aunque me cuesta trabajo-respondió mientras sonreía.

Jack y yo nos sentamos en una mesa, para platicar sobre la iluminación que aplicaríamos, dibuje unos bocetos de una mujer y un hombre, tendríamos diferentes opciones.

-Eres muy talentosa ¿Te lo habían dicho?

-No muy seguido…

-Lo eres Elsa, ojala pudiera dibujar de la misma forma en que tu lo haces.

-Y yo ser talentosa en fotografía.

-¡Vamos! Me lo has demostrado.

-Pero…

-Somos el equipo mas temido de fotografía-menciono mientras sonreía.

Seguía dibujando y dándole un poco de énfasis a los bocetos, Jack me sugería colocar las luces en lugares estratégicos, era muy bueno para esto.

-También trajiste tu guitarra de Australia- comente mientras veía su guitarra color caoba, en su lugar.

-Es mi favorita, tenía que traerla, me gusta componer en mis ratos libres-dijo-¿Alguna vez te ha interesado la música?

-He intentado cantar pero soy un fiasco.

-Podríamos hacer un dueto.

-¿Tu y yo?

-Seríamos igual de buenos que en fotografía-dijo mientras se acercaba mas a mi y miraba mis labios.

-No lo creo, aunque escribir canciones es una buena idea-asegure mientras me iba acercando a él.

De pronto escuchamos un ruido que provenía de la puerta y nos alejamos. Me sonroje bastante, al igual que Jack que volteo para ver a su compañero.

-¡Hey! ¿Interrumpí algo aquí?-pregunto el chico de cabello castaño.

-No, solo estábamos viendo unos bocetos.

-¿Intentabas hacer un boceto de la cara de esta linda chica o quizá de sus labios?-dijo mientras una risa se le escapaba.

-¡Basta Hiccup!-exclamo Jack mientras se sonrojaba.

-¡Hola! Soy Hiccup Horrendous, tu debes ser la nueva novia de Jack-dijo mientras se quitaba el casco de la bicicleta, los guantes y me extendía la mano.

-¿Novia? ¡Yo no soy su nueva novia!-enfatice alterada mientras tomaba su mano y la agitaba fuertemente- Soy Elsa Arendelle, soy su compañera de trabajo.

-Y amiga-agrego Jack.

-¡Bien! Así podríamos conocernos mas, eres realmente hermosa.

-¡Hiccup! ¡Por favor!-manifestó-¡Deja en paz a Elsa!

-Estoy diciendo la verdad ¿No te has dado cuenta de eso Frost o acaso eres ciego?

-Si, es hermosa-contesto Jack tímidamente mientras bajaba la voz.

Me ruborice al escuchar lo que Jack había dicho ¿Realmente pensaba eso de mi? ¿Qué era hermosa? Me comencé a comportar como las chicas tontas de mi facultad, tenía que controlar esto.

-¿Y a que se debe la visita de tan bella mujer a nuestro apartamento?-pregunto Hiccup.

-Estamos trabajando en una propuesta de iluminación para nuestro próximo proyecto-respondí.

-Por un momento creí que era una cita, así Jack me hubiera dicho para llegar tarde.

-Hiccup ¿No tienes nada que hacer? ¿Diseñar un juego nuevo?-pregunto Jack insistentemente.

-Pues veras Frost, hoy acabe temprano y decidí venir a probar un nuevo demo con mi mejor amigo, pero nunca me dijo que había una chica tan hermosa, si no me hubiera arreglado.

-Hiccup estudia Creación y Desarrollo de animación- comentaba Jack.

-Me especializo en Videojuegos, vamos en la misma escuela pero nunca me veras porque nuestros edificios están alejados y me la paso encerrado en un cuarto de computadoras, programando todo el día.

-Suena interesante-comente.

-¡Lo es! Aunque es cansado ¿Puedes ver mis ojeras?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi.

Jack alejo a Hiccup de mi y yo solo sonreí.

-¡Basta Frost! ¿No te gusta la competencia verdad?

-¿Competencia? ¡Por favor Hiccup!

-Si Elsa no es tu novia, podría salir con ella.

-Intentalo-decía mientras reía-quizá te diga que si cuando le preguntes por centésima vez.

-Me gustan los retos Els-dijo Hiccup mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-Y a mi no, así que basta-contesto Jack.

-Pero mira quien habla, el Don Juan de toda la escuela. ¿Cuántas chicas mueren por ti Jack?

Hiccup tenia razón en cuanto a Jack, todas las chicas volteaban a verlo y buscaban la forma de acercarse a él. Lo que me sorprendía es que Jack parecía no importarle, las rechazaba sutilmente en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo.

-No todas-contesto mientras me veía-no todas.

Me sonroje de nuevo y tuve que disimularlo mientras les preguntaba por su baño y caminaba hacia el, alejándome de su conversación. Cerré la puerta del baño y me mire al espejo, como siempre tenia el cabello un poco desaliñado, con una trenza y un poco de rubor en mis mejillas. ¿Era bonita? Me lo cuestione mientras observaba mis ojos azules, mis pecas en la nariz, mi piel pálida y mi cabello.

-¡Wow! Esta vez me has dejado con la boca abierta, mas bien ella me dejo con la boca abierta-comentaba Hiccup.

Quería saber lo que decían por lo que me acerque mas a la puerta del baño para escuchar.

-Lastima que ella no me vea de esa forma.

-¿De que hablas Frost?

-Me ha sido difícil acercarme a ella, a veces creo que tiene miedo.

-¿Miedo de que? ¿De enamorarse de ti?

-No lo se Hiccup-decía Jack con un tono de desilusión.

-¿Y Periwinkle ya…?

-¡Shh! No menciones eso aquí.

-Solo quería saber…

-Deja tu curiosidad para otra ocasión.

¿Periwinkle? ¿Una de las chicas con las que Jack había salido? ¿Qué estaba ocultándome? Una serie de dudas comenzó a estallar en mi cabeza, comencé a sentir celos. ¿Celos? Pero si no conocía a la dichosa Periwinkle, que tal si era su amiga. ¡Basta Elsa! Tú sabes como son los chicos, les encanta jugar con dos a la vez. Una parte de mi comenzó a hablar inconscientemente y analice todos los escenarios posibles en mi mente, me imagine a Periwinkle ¿Cómo sería ella?

Salí del baño con un semblante diferente, creo que Jack noto mi molestia.

-¿Todo bien Elsa?

-Todo bien Jack-respondí-sabes recibí una llamada y creo que tengo que irme.

-¿Una llamada?-pregunto-Pero si dejaste tu celular aquí.

-Recibí un mensaje, si un mensaje-conteste nerviosa y con un tono de molestia-es mi tía, quiere verme.

-Tu celular no ha sonado en toda la tarde.

-Esta en vibrador Jack, en vibrador ¿Acaso no conoces eso?

-Si, pero no vi nada, ni si quiera has mirado tu celular.

-¡Tengo que irme!

-Espera-decía Jack mientras tomaba mi mano-dejame llevarte.

-No es necesario, el bus esta a unos bloques.

-Insisto.

Hiccup apareció de nuevo, se había cambiado por algo mas cómodo y andaba con pantuflas.

-Els, cuando Jack insiste no hay quien lo frene, así que por favor acepta-comentaba Hiccup-o si quieres podría llevarte yo, pero ya me he puesto la pijama.

-No es para tanto.

-Esta oscureciendo y te veo cansada.

-Estoy cansada Jack, pero aun puedo, así que suéltame para que me vaya.

-No, lo hare.

Jack me cargo como si fuera un costal de papas mientras Hiccup reía.

-¡Bajame Jackson! ¡Bajame!

-Te llevare, te guste o no.

-Te lo dije Els, no hay quien pare a Frost-decía Hiccup.

Jack tomo con el otro brazo mis cosas que ya estaban guardadas en mi mochila y abrió la puerta.

-¡Tomare la moto!

-Esta bien Frost, pero sin ningún rayón.

-¿Moto?-pregunte alterada.

-Moto señorita, ahora si es posible disfrute del viaje de aquí al estacionamiento, no grite o los vecinos se darán cuenta.

-¡Bajame! Yo puedo caminar.

-No lo dudo, pero en una de esas saldrás corriendo y no queremos que pase eso.

Cuando por fin llegamos al estacionamiento, Jack me puso en el suelo aunque aun me sujetaba del brazo, mientas yo analizaba la moto, era una Harley-Davidson, como la que tenía el tío Eli pero de color rojo, él prometió que me llevaría a dar una vuelta algún día, pero ese día lamentablemente nunca llego, siempre me quede con las ganas de una aventura como esa.

-Primero la seguridad-dijo mientras me ponía un casco rojo en la cabeza.

-¡Jackson!

-Elsa, debo de protegerte, no creo que arruine tu peinado.

-Nunca estoy peinada.

-Por eso.

-¡Frost!

-Bueno, ahora ponte tu mochila en los hombros-comentaba mientras me ayudaba a subir a la moto-ahora subiré y tendrás que sujetarte.

-No vayas tan rápido, el paseo en la bicicleta no fue precisamente una buena experiencia.

-Iré como Flash-contesto a mi petición mientras reía-no lo hare, la policía de transito nos detendría.

-No se porque no te detuvo con esa bicicleta-comente sarcásticamente.

-Sujetate fuerte.

-Lo estoy haciendo.

-Por cierto, solo se que vives en Upper Lonsdale, ya que nunca me has invitado a tu casa ¿Algo mas que deba saber?

-En cuanto lleguemos te guiare.

-Excelente.

Salimos del estacionamiento que se abrió automáticamente, me sujete fuertemente de la cintura de Jack y sentía el viento pasar por mi cara, no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Cómo va todo atrás?

-Me sorprende que manejes de una manera decente esta motocicleta y con la bicicleta estuvimos a punto de morir.

-Si quieres podemos ir mas rápido-dijo mientras aceleraba.

-¡No! Me gusta así.

-Sus deseos son ordenes señorita.

El camino hasta Upper Lonsdale, fue rápido, me hubiera gustado que fuera mas lento y seguir sintiendo el frío viento sobre mis mejillas.

-Es aquí

Jack estaciono la motocicleta en la entrada en donde se encontraban las camionetas y carros de tía Gothel.

-Con que aquí vives-decía Jack mientras miraba la mansión y hacia un ligero resoplido.

-Temporalmente, es casa de mi tía Gothel.

-Eres una niña rica.

-¡Para nada! Yo solo estoy aquí de paso.

Jack me quito el casco y me miro con una sonrisa.

-Te ves mas bonita cuando dejas de preocuparte y empiezas a sentir.

-¿Sentir?

-Lo que hay a tu alrededor.

-Bueno pues fue un placer, gracias Jackson.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.

-Puedo caminar, son solo unos pasos.

-Vamos

Jack me acompaño hasta la puerta y de repente esta se abrió.

-¡Señorita Elsa!-exclamo Primavera.

-Hola Primavera

Primavera se le quedo viendo a Jack por unos minutos.

-El es Jack Frost, un amigo.

-Mucho gusto joven Frost.

-Dígame Jack, no estoy acostumbrado a las formalidades.

-Esta bien Jack-contesto Primavera-la cena esta lista señorita Arendelle.

-¿Mi tía esta en casa?

-Salió a supervisar algo, pero por favor pasen.

-Yo ya me iba-decía Jack.

-Jack-le dije con una voz temblorosa-¿Gustas quedarte a cenar?

-¿Es enserio?

-Lo es.

-¡Vaya! No esperaba esto.

-Yo tampoco, pero no quiero cenar sola.

-No es bueno cenar sola señorita-decía Primavera-así que su amigo Jack es bienvenido.

-Gracias Primavera-conteste mientras sonreía.

-Preparare el comedor.

-La terraza esta mejor-comente.

-De acuerdo señorita.

Jack observaba toda la casa y quedaba maravillado, lo mismo me sucedió a mi cuando vine por primera vez.

-¡Que mansión tan enorme!

-Lo se, es enorme-mencione mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

-¿A que se debe que me hayas invitado a cenar?-pregunto Jack.

-Bueno, me trajiste en moto, es lo menos que podría hacer.

-No te sientas comprometida.

-Lo hago de verdad Jack.

De repente Primavera nos interrumpió para decirnos que la terraza estaba lista.

-Si hubiera sabido que esto ocurriría me hubiera vestido para la ocasión.

-Esto no es nada formal ¿Acaso me ves usando vestido?

-No, pero siempre te ves espectacular.

Me quede sin palabras y casi me ahogo con el agua que bebía por su comentario.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo que el agua…

Jack comenzó a reír y yo solo esboce una pequeña sonrisa. La cena fluyo bien, entre la conversación y la comida que como siempre estaba deliciosa, mi tía tenia al mejor Chef del mundo.

-Sabes no creo que Hiccup acepte ser nuestro modelo, cree que es malo para las cámaras.

-Pero si es bastante guapo.

-¿Lo crees?-pregunto con un tono de incertidumbre.

-Tiene algo, que se yo…

Jack estaba a punto de contestar cuando mi tía llego a la terraza seguida por su asistente.

-¡Cariño! Llegue, estaba supervisando unos asuntos en el hotel del centro.

-Lo se tía, me dijo Primavera.

Gothel miro a Jack con sorpresa y me sonrió.

-¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

-¡Ah si! El es Jack Frost, Jack ella es mi tía Gothel.

-Mucho gusto-decía Jack.

-El gusto es mío, pero si mi sobrina no se equivocaba al decirme que eras guapo.

-¿Le ha hablado de mi?-pregunto Jack emocionado.

-Claro Jack, pero hablame de tu, todos lo hacen.

-¡Tía!-exclame-no digas eso.

-Elsa, tu y yo sabemos que..

-¡Basta!

-¿Qué te pareció la cena querido?

-Deliciosa.

-Mi chef, es de los mejores de París.

-¿París? ¿Es enserio?

-Si, querido, aquí solo lo mejor ¿Has ido a París?

-Dos veces y la cena de hoy me hizo recordar.

-Me alegra que hayas venido.

-Elsa me invito

-¿Es enserio querida?

-Si, yo lo invite.

-Espero que te invite mas seguido-decía Gothel mientras sonreía-ahora si me disculpan necesito ir a relajarme.

-Adelante-contesto Jack.

-Hasta luego querido, espero verte mas seguido por aquí-se despidió-y Elsa necesitamos hablar después.

-Esta bien tía.

Después de que tía Gothel se fue, Primavera trajo el postre.

-Crème brûlée-dijo emocionado Jack.

-¿París?

-He ido dos veces, la primera con mi familia y la segunda con Hiccup.

-¿Desde cuando conoces a Hiccup?

-Desde que éramos niños.

-¿Viene de Australia?

-Nació en Escocia y cuando tenía ocho años se mudo a Australia, por eso lo conocí.

-Y ha sido tu mejor amigo desde entonces

-Es como mi hermano.

Me quede pensando en Anna, ella toda la vida había sido como mi hermana, pero por Hans nos habíamos alejado, ahora yo estaba aquí y ella en Texas.

-¿En que piensas?

-En Anna

-¿Anna?

-Así como tu tienes a Hiccup, yo tengo a Anna.

Le conté mi historia con Anna y como es que nos habíamos distanciado por las razones equivocadas.

-Hans es un verdadero idiota.

-¡Lo es!

-Me alegra que Anna se haya dado cuenta.

-Cuando me lo dijo estaba tan feliz, vivió ciega por tanto tiempo.

-Yo nunca haría eso.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Se que ella es especial por lo tanto haría todo para protegerla-comentaba mientras tomaba mi mano y me miraba directamente a los ojos-aunque a veces me cueste comprenderla.

-Eres muy cursi-le dije mientras alejaba mis manos de las suyas y me sonrojaba

-No se trata de ser cursi, se trata de otra cosa.

-¿De que?

-El amor, eso te cambia.

-Algunas veces para mal, mira lo que paso con Anna.

-Cuando la persona correcta llega no tiene porque ser así.

Jack y yo terminamos de cenar, era algo tarde, así que lo acompañe hasta la salida donde su moto estaba estacionada.

-¿Estas seguro? Le podría decir a Larousse que te lleve y mañana pasas por tu moto.

-No ocurrirá nada, he manejado en condiciones mas extremas.

-¡No te creo!

-Australia, dicen que es el lugar mas peligroso y no se equivocan.

De pronto abrace a Jack y el correspondió a mi abrazo.

-¡Cuidate Frost!

-Yo me preocuparía mas por ti, sueles ser torpe.

-¡Jackson!

Jack me soltó y me dio un beso en la frente, sentí como mis mejillas se encendieron. Vi como se alejaba en su moto y la indecisión me corroía, el nombre de Periwinkle seguía atorado en mi mente, tarde o temprano sabría quien era.


	10. Pasos en falso

¡Hola!

Reportandome desde la clase de Comunicación y estudio de medios, es muy buena pero nos dejan usar la compu y yo aprovecho hahaha! Ya los tenía abandonados y me disculpo. La verdad estoy pasando por una etapa en la que tengo un pequeño bloqueo y la escuela no me ayuda mucho. Ya tengo ideas para el siguiente capítulo, porque tuve que cortar este ya que era muy largo.

Como siempre muchas gracias a mi lectora mas fiel: **Clary17, ERES MARAVILLOSA GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS.**

También quiero agradecer a: Caati y Franota La Marmota

RECUERDEN: Sus reviews me motivan.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: PASOS EN FALSO**

Halloween se aproximaba, tía Gothel comenzaba a decorar la casa con calabazas con caras sonrientes y linternas dentro de ellas. Cuando era niña solía disfrazarme y salir a pedir dulce o truco con mi madre. Mi disfraz favorito siempre fue el de la reina de las nieves, un vestido azul con copos de nieve y con tela brillosa. Se que no era aterrador, pero era mi favorito, me sentía de la realeza. Después se me hizo aburrido ir a pedir dulce y truco con mi madre y en preparatoria Anna me convencía para ir a las fiestas de disfraces, fui a dos, no era lo mío ver a chicos embriagarse o chicas besándose con desconocidos. Cuando un chico ebrio se acercaba a mi, salía corriendo y buscaba a Anna o a Merida. En la facultad seguían haciendo fiestas pero nunca asistía a pesar de que muchas veces me lo rogaban, prefería hacer un maratón con películas de Alfred Hitchcok o Kubrick.

-¿Qué estas haciendo tan callada?-pregunto Jack mientras yo tenía los audífonos puestos con la música en un volumen bajo y me concentraba en una fotografía.

-Tarea de laboratorio de retoque digital

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-No veo porque no-le conteste mientras le dejaba un espacio en la mesa y sonreía.

-Buen trabajo, solo falta hacer un balance en los colores.

-Lo se, estoy trabajando en eso.

-¿Qué escuchas?-pregunto mientras me quitaba un audífono.

-As Lovers Go, es una de mis canciones favoritas.

-Es de un soundrtrack-comento pensativo-¡Shrek 2!

-Así es.

-Como te había comentado también me gustan los soundtracks.

-Lo se, tu favorito es el de Dark Shadows.

-Música de las bandas de antaño.

-Las mejores.

-Esta canción no es tan mala, suena como a ti.

-¿A mi?

-Tu historia.

-¿Mi historia con quien? Habla de un enamorado.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No, pero sonreiré y fingiré que lo entiendo.

¿Acaso me estaba insinuando que esa canción era nuestra historia? Era una canción con un gran significado para mi y siempre había soñado que alguien me la dedicara, si ese día llegaba estaría completamente convencida de que el chico indicado había llegado.

-Bueno señorita Arendelle ¿Qué ha pasado con el proyecto de iluminación?

-Dijiste que iríamos al edificio de modas…

-Lo se, pero podríamos buscar otras posibilidades.

-¿Hiccup?

-Esta muy ocupado-comento-no creo que quiera. ¿Te agrada?

-Es divertido y creo que si no fuera tan desaliñado se vería muy bien.

-¿Eso crees?

-No es feo.

-¿Y yo?

-Eres un rompecorazones, todas las chicas de aquí buscan hablar contigo.

-Pero yo solo quiero hablar con…

De repente una chica de cabello blanco azulado se manifestó, Jack se quedo pasmado y yo lo note.

-¡Jackson Frost!-grito la chica.

-¡Hey!-contesto mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-¿Cómo has estado querido?

-Yo, bien aquí-dijo nervioso-¿Ya conoces a Elsa?

Me levante para saludar y la chica me miro de abajo hacia arriba, como escaneándome, su mirada no era precisamente amigable.

-La fotógrafa de Texas que hace equipo contigo…

-Mi compañera y mejor amiga.

¿Mejor amiga? Era su amiga, pero ¿Presentarme de esa manera? No comprendía a Jack, comenzaba a enojarme ¿Qué era esto? ¿Celos? Al parecer esta chica lo ponía nervioso.

-Elsa-Jack se dirigió hacia mi-ella es Periwinkle.

-Mucho gusto-dije a secas.

-Si como sea-mascullo.

-Wink, ella es mi amiga, no te comportes así.

Periwinkle fingió una sonrisa falsa y me dio la mano, hice lo mismo aunque este gesto no era para nada sincero.

-Jack, escuche que necesitabas una modelo y aquí estoy-dijo mirándolo a él, mientras me ignoraba por completo.

-Me parece buena idea, no tenemos modelo aún-comento-aunque quisiera saber la opinión de Elsa.

-Como quieras Frost

-¿Estas segura?

-Me da igual quien sea, necesitamos hacer este trabajo.

-Bueno Wink, estas con nosotros.

-Gracias querido-dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Yo me quede cruzada de brazos tratando de ignorar la escena.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?-pregunto Periwinkle.

-¿Mañana?

-Muy bien, será como en los viejos tiempos Jackie -respondió emocionada

¿Jackie? ¿Viejos tiempos? No entendía lo que sucedía aquí, Jack solo sonreía nerviosamente y yo miraba a mi alrededor en busca de respuestas. Periwinkle se fue y yo me quede ahí parada como una completa tonta.

-¿Elsa?

-¿Qué pasa Frost?

-Disculpa es que yo, bueno…

-Tenemos que concentrarnos, quiero terminar este proyecto cuanto antes-dije seriamente, mientras volvía a sentarme a trabajar en mi computadora.

Jack se quedo callado y se volvió a sentar en la mesa, mientras me observa editar las fotografías.

Al terminar el día fuimos a la estación a tomar el Sea Bus, desde la aparición de la dichosa Periwinkle no había dicho nada, estaba ignorando a Jack.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto Jack mientras esperábamos en la estación.

- No, todo bien-respondí secamente.

-Desde lo de Wink, tu has tratado de…

-No pasa nada, en verdad-dije con una sonrisa falsa.

-Te conozco.

-Creeme que no.

-Basta ver tus ojos para saber que algo pasa.

-Frost, si no te molesta quisiera escuchar música en el camino.

-Pero…

-Por favor, no estoy de animo.

Ya en el Sea Bus me senté y me coloque mis audífonos, Jack se sentó a mi lado, durante todo el camino trato de hablarme pero la música no me dejaba escuchar lo que decía, realmente no quería saber nada, no quería sentirme mal por un chico que apenas conocía.

El viaje había terminado y habíamos llegado a la estación, donde camine rápido para tomar el Bus.

-Espera-grito Jack.

Seguí caminando el bus ya estaba llenándose, si no tendría que esperar el siguiente que salía en 15 minutos.

-¡Elsa!

-El bus esta a punto de salir, me tengo que ir.

-Puedo llevarte, tu lo sabes.

-Prefiero tomar el bus, creo que va a llover.

-Ahora predices el clima ¿Qué otra habilidad tienes?

-Lo escuche en las noticias , genio.

-Yo se que estas enojada y se porque.

-Con que lees mentes ¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacer?-pregunte sarcásticamente.

-Elsa, deja el sarcasmo.

-Jackson dejame ir.

Subí al bus que ya estaba lleno, vi como Jack trataba de buscarme entre el tumulto de personas, pero me escondí detrás de un hombre con una espalda realmente ancha.

Llegue a casa de tía Gothel, como de costumbre Primavera me recibió y le pedí que me llevara la cena a mi cuarto. Tenía que hacer una video llamada, quería contarle esto a mi mejor amiga.

-¡Elsa!

-Anna ¿Qué tal?

-Me alegra que hayas llamado, casi no lo haces.

-Diferencia de horarios, llego tarde, escuela, ya sabes lo usual.

-Son muchos pretextos, pero me alegra verte, aunque se que algo no esta bien.

-Así es Anna.

-Llevo años conociéndote, desde que teníamos tres años.

-Aun no puedo perdonarme la vez que te tire de esa pequeña colina en el parque de juegos.

-Elsa, teníamos cuatro años. Ahora veinte, bueno pronto veintiuno.

-Nuestro primer cumpleaños sin estar juntas.

Yo era mayor que Anna por unos días, ambas cumplíamos en diciembre yo el veinte de diciembre y ella el veintiocho de diciembre.

-Lo se, quisiera ir a visitarte pero viajare con mi familia a Colorado.

-Guardare tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-¡Ay Elsa! Te extraño tanto, pero se que me llamaste por algo.

-Si, por Jack Frost.

Anna se sorprendió que le mencionara a un chico, desde Pitch Black no había mencionado a otra persona.

-¿Jack Frost?

-El chico que..

-¿Te gusta?

-Si-conteste resignada.

-¡Elsa! ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Esto es real?-pregunto Anna gritando.

-Baja la voz, es real.

-Sabía que esto pasaría, yo sabía que encontrarías a un buen chico.

-Ese es el problema.

Le conté a Anna mi breve historia con Jack, desde la vez que lo había visto en la pista de patinaje, las clases de fotografía, el primer proyecto, la primera vez que me convenció a ir a una cafetería para platicar y demás cosas que habían pasado en estos casi cuatro meses de conocerlo. Anna se emocionaba y bailoteaba por todo su cuarto cuando comentaba algo "interesante", al parecer estaba feliz por mi.

-Entonces llego esa dichosa bruja.

-Periwinkle, si ella.

-¿Habrá sido novia de Jack?

-No lo se, pero se puso nervioso.

-¿Nervioso como?

-Nervioso, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Elsa a Jack le gustas, eso es obvio.

-¿Qué tal si es su novia?-pregunte-tu pasaste por eso.

-Eso no quiere decir que te vaya a pasar lo mismo.

-¿Te dolió?

-Bastante, pero sabes es mejor dejar atrás el pasado y sonreír-dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa amplia.

-Me lo has dicho.

-¡Intentalo!

Sonreí a la pantalla tratando de imitar su sonrisa.

-Me veo como una tonta, esto se te da mejor.

-Es mejor cuando sonríes-comentaba Anna mientras seguía haciendo muecas raras.

-¿Qué debo hacer Anna?

-Lo que tu corazón sienta-respondió mientras bostezaba.

-Eso no me ayuda mucho y no te ayudo a ti tampoco.

-¡Oye! Bueno tienes razón.

-¿Entonces?

-Investiga que ocurrió entre ellos.

-Me da miedo saberlo.

-¿No te gustaría vivir en una mentira o si?

Las palabras de Anna retumbaron en mi cabeza mientras me dirigía a clases. Tenía la sesión de fotos con Periwinkle a las cuatro, podría indagar algo y se que obtendría información, por mucho que me asustara, tenía que conocer la verdad.

-¡Hola Elsa!

-Mulán ¿Qué tal?

-¿Qué tal va el equipo súper estrella en el proyecto de iluminación?

-Hoy tomamos las fotos-conteste mientras sonreía-pero no somos el equipo súper estrella.

-Todos en la escuela hablan de ustedes y de lo buenos que son.

-No es para tanto.

-Me gustaría aprender de ti.

-Pero si eres realmente buena, tu primer proyecto fue excelente.

-Me falta mucho que aprender.

-Cuando quieras cuentas con mi apoyo.

-Gracias.

Mulán siempre se esforzaba, obtenía notas altas pero a veces no estaba conforme con su trabajo, para mi era de las mejores fotógrafas de aquí, inclusive me sentía inferior, sin el apoyo de Jack no sería tan buena, creo que algunos lo sabían.

-Señoritas-dijo Jack-¡Buenos Días!

-¡Buenos Días Jack!-respondió Mulán con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos Días Frost.

-Ayer te escondiste muy bien.

-¿De que hablas?

-De nuevo tratas de evitarme, regresamos a los viejos tiempos.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, los veo en un rato-decía Mulán mientras se alejaba un poco apenada.

-Elsa tenemos que hablar.

-No hay nada de que hablar, mejor amigo.

-¿Es por eso? ¡Somos amigos! A menos que quieras cambiar eso…

-¿Cambiar que?-pregunte indignada-concentrate.

-Lo estoy haciendo-afirmo mientras se acercaba a mi.

-¡Basta!-exclame-tenemos trabajo que hacer. ¿Le dijiste a Periwinkle que tenía que estar aquí a las cuatro?

-Claro jefa ¿Algo más? ¿Un té de frutos rojos?

-Sería excelente pero ahora es momento de ir a clase-le mencione mientras apuntaba a mi reloj.

Las clases pasaron rápido, eso pasaba cuando te divertías y mis clases eran motivo de diversión, nunca me aburría, en la preparatoria solía aburrirme con clases de Ciencias Naturales y Filosofía, las teorías nunca han sido lo mío.

-Wink creo que exageraste en maquillaje-comentaba Jack.

-¿Tu crees Jackie?-preguntaba preocupada Periwinkle.

-Debe ser algo al natural-explique.

Periwinkle me miro con cara de fastidio, sabía que nunca nos íbamos a llevar bien pero teníamos que trabajar juntas por esta ocasión.

-Tengo que desmaquillarme, pasame mi bolsa ¿Quieres?

-Como ordene-conteste sarcásticamente.

-Elsa, estoy teniendo problemas con la luz delantera, creo que tendré que cambiarla. ¿Podrías quedarte aquí y revisar el equipo?-pregunto Jack.

-Aquí estaré.

-Excelente, regreso en unos minutos.

Acomode la cámara y empecé a jugar con las luces, comprobando si no habría problema con las demás.

-¿Ya te invito a su apartamento?-pregunto Periwinkle.

-¿Perdón?

-Todas sabemos como es Jack, querida.

-¿Qué sabes de él?

-Se todo sobre él-afirmo-lo conozco mejor de lo que crees y solo esta jugando contigo, lo hace con todos los rostros bonitos que llegan por aquí.

-¿Lo hizo contigo?

-Siempre regresa a mi, cuando se canse de ti vendrá de nuevo.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-Estarás por aquí un año, el tiempo ideal para tratar de conquistarte o quizá de algo más, cuando regreses a casa, no recibirás una llamada o un simple e-mail, te lo aseguro.

Me quede callada, analizando todo lo que había dicho, era irritante escuchar su voz en mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué te quedas callada?-pregunto con un toque de malicia-¿Te ha dolido lo que te he dicho?

-Jackson Frost no significa nada para mi.

-Puedo ver como lo ves, con esa cara de perrito emocionado.

-Aun te falta quitarte toda esa mascara de payaso que te pusiste-respondí con un tono de molestia.

-Mira niña, Jack Frost ha estado enamorado de mi desde que nos conocimos, fue una conexión inmediata.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te dejo?

-Yo lo deje, los chicos como él, no son buenos para la salud.

-¿Y ahora estas buscándolo de nuevo? ¡Qué tan patética es tu vida!

-Hablando de patéticas, mirate no eres nada si te comparas conmigo.

-¿Ya terminaste?

Jack llego con una luz nueva, el ambiente estaba tenso y el lo sintió.

-Llego la hora Wink, colocate en ese banco-le ordeno Jack

-¿Elsa podrías iluminar su rostro?

Apunte la lámpara a su cara y ella comenzó a gritar.

-¿Podrías tener cuidado?-repelo Periwinkle.

-Lo siento querida, estas son las desventajas de ser modelo-respondí.

Durante toda la sesión de fotos, se la paso quejándose de la luz, criticando los encuadres que se me ocurrían, lo hacía solo para molestarme. Trate de ser tolerante pero la tolerancia llego a mi limite.

-Sabes creo que esto no esta funcionando, la luz en mi cara me esta lastimando-se quejaba.

-Creo que tu no funcionas.

-Elsa tranquila-decía Jack.

-¡No me pidas que me tranquilice Frost!

-Jackie tu amiga no es para nada profesional

Cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez, ya no podía controlarme.

-¡Estoy harta!-grite-sigue tomando estas horrorosas fotos, yo tratare de editar su horrible nariz chueca.

-¿Nariz chueca? ¡Por favor!-dijo mientras reía.

-Elsa no me puedes dejar somos un equipo-aseguro Jack.

-No puedo Frost, tu estúpida amiga solo se queja-comente-Cuando trabajamos con Bella y Adam no fue así y ellos eran profesionales.

-¿Me llamaste estúpida?-pregunto mientras se paraba del banco.

-¡Así es! Eres una estúpida, no sabes nada de fotografía y tu voz me causa migraña. ¡Me largo!

Cerré la puerta fuertemente cuando salí de ahí, estaba furiosa. No me dio tiempo de ver la cara de Jack, se que estaba confundido y hasta cierto punto molesto por lo que había hecho, pero no me importo tenía que librarme de Periwinkle.


	11. Horror en Halloween

¡Hola!

Vengo con un capítulo nuevo, tuve tiempo de escribir, cosa que me pone de buenas, ya que la próxima semana será realmente pasada por los trabajos y exámenes parciales no creo poder publicar nada. Envienme sus buenas vibras para la clase de filosofía, soy un completo desastre y si repruebo llorare :(

Los dejo con el capítulo 10, fue un poco difícil de escribir, sobre todo por esa parte tan dramática. Espero que no me odien, esto no durara mucho, quizá mi hiatus si, pero lo que ocurre en la historia no.

ACLARACIÓN: El capítulo no tiene nada que ver con algo de miedo, pero es dramático, así que tomen sus precauciones por si son sensibles como yo.

Como siempre gracias a **Clary17 **parece que lee mi mente, cada vez que escribía un dialogo de Periwinkle me imaginaba su voz como la de el hada de las flores (creo que se llama Rosetta).

También gracias a: **Mixer1927** me encanta tenerte de nuevo por aquí, **Franota la Marmota **espero no dejarte intrigada por mucho, **marina04 **también me enorgullecí de Elsa y no se si en este capítulo te siga gustando su actitud, **Nastinka **ya extrañaba tenerte por aquí y **Caatii **:)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: HORROR EN HALLOWEEN **

Desde el incidente con Periwinkle, me había limitado a hablar con Jack. Él intentaba hablarme, pero contestaba secamente a todas sus preguntas, me sentía apenada con él y enojada porque no hizo nada con respecto a su molesta amiga que durante toda la sesión busco la manera de que cayera en la frustración. Le pedí las fotos para poder editarlas y salir de esto cuanto antes. Para ser sincera ignorarlo me mataba, no se si esa era la palabra, pero sentía una desesperación y a la vez tristeza. En estos meses se había convertido en una parte importante de mi vida y no estaba segura si yo de la suya.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de tía Gothel ya todo estaba arreglado para Halloween, estábamos a un día y se podía sentir en el ambiente. Mi tía estaba organizando una fiesta en grande como las que ella sabía hacer, en el hotel del centro, estaba invitada pero no me sentía con ganas de ir.

-¡Vamos Querida!-exclamo entusiastamente-Te vas a divertir.

-No se me dan mucho eso de las fiestas tía.

-Sera de disfraces, todo será tan misterioso-comento-¿No te gusta el misterio?

-Mi vida es un misterio.

-Nuestras vidas son un misterio, pero divertirse de vez en cuando no le cae mal a nadie cariño.

-Siempre hago un maratón de películas de terror.

-Es una buena idea pero mas que vengas a la fiesta.

-No me siento con ganas.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto-¿Te sientes mal? Puedo llamar al doctor.

-No es eso tía, he estado tomando mis medicinas y todo va bien.

-Pero noto algo raro en ti Elsa…

-¿Algo raro?

-Es por ese chico ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué chico?

-¡Cariño! Tu y yo bien sabemos de quien hablo. Del atractivo chico de cabellos plateados y sonrisa deslumbrante que trajiste a casa a cenar.

-Jack Frost.

-Si, Jack ¿Qué ocurrió con él?

-Son muchas cosas…

-Tengo que ir a ver como van las cosas en hotel para mañana, en unas cuatro horas-dijo mirando su reloj- así que tengo tiempo para escuchar todas esas cosas.

-Si insistes.

Le platique a tía Gothel sobre la primera vez que escuche el nombre de Periwinkle, como había llegado repentinamente a ofrecerse como modelo y de la desastrosa sesión de fotos donde estaba consciente de que no había sido para nada profesional.

-¡Pero si esa jovencita te estaba molestando!-exclamo con un tono furioso-es normal que actuaras de esa manera.

-Es normal, pero no profesional.

-Cariño llega un momento en el que simplemente explotamos, no importa que tan profesional seas-comento mientras comía uno de los chocolates en forma de calabaza que estaban sobre la mesa-hasta a los mejores les ha pasado, me ha pasado con esos inversionistas que buscan salirse con la suya.

-En el mundo de los negocios es diferente.

-No tanto como crees. La fotografía es un negocio, se que trabajaras con modelos y serán arrogantes.

-No me gusta tanto la fotografía de modas.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta?

-National Geographic.

-Me encantan sus fotografías-decía emocionada-¡Se que lo conseguirás cariño! Y yo enmarcare una de tus primeras fotos que sean publicadas.

-Gracias, espero lograrlo…

-Lo harás y dejaras de lado esas modelos arrogantes. Edna me ha contado sobre sus pasarelas en París y me dicen que son un fastidio.

-Hay excepciones-dije-trabaje con dos modelos en mi primer proyecto y fueron profesionales.

-Bueno cariño, regresando al punto ¿Qué sientes por Jack?

-Yo… no se lo que siento.

-¿Son las mariposas que te dije?

-Creo que son las mariposas…

-¿Y te sientes confundida ahora que la jovencita esta apareció?

-Si, la verdad no se que ocurrió entre ellos.

-No ocurrió nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sabía es tu tía Gothel, he vivido mas años que tu querida, se que no se nota por el botox y esas costosas operaciones pero se que esta mintiendo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Cuando salía con tu tío Eli, había mujeres detrás de él por su dinero y bueno también estaba Lottie.

-¿Lottie la hija de tío Eli?

-Así es, no quería que me casara con su padre e inventaba cualquier excusa-decía mientras suspiraba-era un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Y luego que ocurrió?-pregunte intrigada.

-Las mujeres fueron desapareciendo y Lottie bueno ya sabes como es ella, se fue a vivir a Italia donde estudia diseño de modas y al parecer es feliz.

-¿Te llevabas mal con ella?

-No exactamente, es caprichosa. Eli la acostumbro a eso y cuando murió sufrió bastante pero yo estuve con ella y llegamos a ser amigas.

-¡Vaya! Creí que Lottie siempre se había llevado bien contigo.

-Las apariencias engañan querida-afirmaba-así que yo considero que la dichosa amiga de Jack esta mintiendo.

-Puede ser-conteste un poco mas convencida.

-Quiere alejarte de él, como todas esas mujeres intentaban separarme de Eli, así que no dejes que una tontería arruine todo lo que has construido.

-¿Construido?

-Si, una amistad, relación o lo que sea que sientas por él.

-¿Debería hablar con él?

-¡Claro! Solo así se arreglan las cosas.

-¿Crees que sea sincero?

-El tiempo nos lo dirá, mientras no te preocupes por eso, hay cientos de chicos.

-Si pero…

-No tan especiales como Jack-completaba lo que iba a decir-Eres tan parecida a tu madre cuando se enamoro de ese…

-Albert

-¡Lo siento cariño! Se que es tu padre pero es un verdadero sin vergüenza.

-Lo se, lo he comprobado, aunque apareció sorpresivamente antes de venir aquí.

-¿Enserio?-preguntaba sorprendida-¿Ahora que quería?

-Enmendar las cosas, esta muriendo.

-Muriendo-dijo con la voz cortada.

-Tiene cáncer en un pulmón…

-Pobre Albert.

-No podía creerlo cuando me lo dijo.

-Aún no puedo creerlo querida y lo siento.

-No tienes porque tía.

-¡Que lamentable!-expresaba mientras suspiraba.

-Tía dices que soy igual a mi madre ¿Tú crees que el patrón se repita?

-¿Qué Jack sea un completo idiota?-pregunto enojada-¡Lo siento de nuevo!

-Si, eso.

-No lo creo querida, me pareció sincero y un chico que sabe lo que quiere pero como te dije las apariencias engañan.

-Tienes razón…

De pronto Mirage apareció como siempre hablando por teléfono y anotando pendientes en su iPad. Eso era la señal de que mi tía tenía que irse, la platica había resultado mejor de lo que pensé.

-Cariño, el deber llama.

-Lo se-dije con un tono de resignación.

-Sabes que cuando quieras podemos hablar.

-Gracias tía-le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Si decides ir a la fiesta avisale a Mirage y puede conseguirte un disfraz.

-Lo pensare.

-Disfruta lo que queda de tu viernes y no te desveles o tendrás ojeras.

-Tratare de dormir temprano.

Tía Gothel se fue dejándome una gran interrogante y me había abierto la mente a lo que tenía que hacer. Ahora era muy tarde para ir a buscar a Jack, quizá mañana , hoy solo quería descansar y comer algunos chocolates en forma de fantasma.

-¿Elsa? Estas segura de que no iras a la fiesta, tu tía estaba esperando que aceptaras.

-Tengo que aclarar unos asuntos Mirage.

-¿Tienes otra fiesta?

-No lo creo, pero tengo que hablar con alguien.

-Si cambias de opinión recuerda que puedes llamarme, podemos buscar un disfraz.

-No será necesario.

La tarde había llegado, ya había niños pidiendo dulces por las calles, Flora muy amablemente los atendía cuando tocaban la puerta. Flora, Fauna y Primavera se habían vestido de hadas, les quedaba muy bien el traje. Todos en la mansión tenían un disfraz excepto yo.

-Señorita ¿No le gusta esta fecha?-pregunto Primavera confundida.

-Me gusta pero hace años que deje de pedir dulces.

-¿Tampoco le gusta disfrazarse?

-Soy algo así como un vagabundo-conteste mirando mi ropa.

Primavera rio por mi comentario, realmente lucia como uno, con un pullover con estampado de perro, una bufanda, jeans rotos, unas botas y mi reglamentaria trenza.

-¿Va a salir señorita?

-Si, iré a ver a un amigo.

-¿A su amigo Jack Frost?

-Así es.

-Puede traerlo y ver su maratón de películas.

-Es una buena idea, regreso en unas horas.

-¡Que le vaya bien!

Tome el bus que me llevo a unos bloques del apartamento de Jack, todos en las calles disfrutaban de la celebración y yo fingía estar vestida de vagabundo.

Cuando por fin llegue al apartamento 206, toque la puerta pero no había nadie, insistí e inclusive le mande un mensaje a Jack.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola!-dijo un chico regordete de cabello negro que venía con otro de cabello rubio.

-¿Hola?

-¿Vienes a la fiesta?

-¿Fiesta?

-Si la que organizamos cada año Fishlegs y yo -decía mientras señalaba al chico rubio.

-Creo que estoy confundida.

-¿Buscas a alguien en especial linda? ¿Quizá a Snotlout? El más guapo de aquí.

-¡Me haces reír Lout!-decia el chico rubio mientras bebía un poco de cerveza.

-Estaba buscando a Jack Frost-conteste.

-¡Oh si! El esta allá arriba con unas cuantas chicas, siempre nos gana la partida.

-Pueden decirle que vine.

-¿No quieres quedarte? Nuestra fiesta es la mejor de por aquí y estarás conmigo.

-Tengo otra fiesta, lo siento.

-Podemos ir a esa fiesta después, eres muy linda ¿Tienes novio?

-Yo…

-Si, tiene novio-contesto una voz familiar.

-¿Hiccup?

-¡Elsa! ¡Que bueno que viniste!

-¡Con que la conoces!-replico Snotlout-¿Por qué nunca nos presentas a chicas como ella?

-Chicas como ellas no están a tu nivel Lout

-¡Escuchaste Lout! Te esta llamando feo-decía en tono burlón Fishlegs.

-Pero ella dijo que venía a buscar a Frost, no creo que le intereses Hiccup.

-Somos amigos, así que si no te importa subiremos.

-Adelante-respondió Snotlout mientras me giñaba un ojo-si te aburres estaré por aquí esperándote.

Hice una mueca de horror al escuchar lo que me había dicho, Snotlout era un chico raro, no se comparaba con Jack y mucho menos con Hiccup. Quizá en un estado mas sobrio sería agradable, mientras no quería acercarme a él.

-Le dije a Jack que te invitara y me alegra que lo haya hecho.

-Jack no me dijo nada-conteste seriamente.

-¿Frost no te dijo nada?

-No, Hiccup.

-Me las pagara-comentaba en un tono enojado-quería que vinieras pensé que sería divertido pero para Frost no lo es.

-Quizá soy muy aburrida para él.

-Para nada, el cree que eres lo mejor de este mundo.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, no para de hablar de ti y cada vez que piensa en ti, su mirada se ilumina como si estuviera viendo la Luna-afirmo-No lo culpo eres realmente un sueño.

-¿Un sueño?-pregunte riendo.

-¿Por qué no nos conocimos antes Elsa? Quizá me hubieras preferido, soy una mejor opción.

-Como amigos Hiccup, como amigos.

-Sabes donde encontrarme.

-¡Que extraños son todos aquí!-exclame-¿La bebida se te ha subido?

-Un poco, nada de que preocuparse.

Hiccup y yo subimos a la terraza en el elevador, todos los invitados bailaban, conversaban, bebían cerveza y se reían por lo ebrios que estaban.

-¿Sabes donde esta Jack?

-Lo vi hace unos minutos por allá-contesto mientras señalaba una esquina y estiraba el cuello para comprobar si seguía ahí.

-Lo iré a buscar, quedate aquí.

-Te acompaño.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

Me abrí paso entre el tumulto de personas que había en el lugar, busque una cabeza con cabellos plateados y alborotados.

-¿No lo ves?-pregunto Hiccup.

-Aún no.

Seguí buscando hasta que llegue a una esquina donde se encontraba con Periwinkle, ella estaba tendida abrazándolo y el tenía una botella de cerveza en la mano.

-¿Jack?-grite.

-¡Elsa!-respondió exaltado.

Lo mire con coraje y sentía que una lagrimas saldrían de mis ojos, tenía que controlarme, no quería parecer débil.

-Venía a disculparme pero creo que eso esta de más.

-¡Espera!-me detuvo mientras se alejaba de Periwinkle, casi aventándola.

-¡Te lo dije niña! Jack siempre regresa a mi, no importa lo que pase-exclamaba Periwinkle mientras retenía a Jack.

-¡Lo se! Ahora me tengo que ir.

-¡Por favor Elsa! ¡Espera!-gritaba mientras me alejaba.

Me fui abriendo paso entre las personas que estaban en el lugar, sentía que me robaban el oxigeno y tenía ganas de llorar. Periwinkle siempre tuvo la razón, yo fui una tonta, malditas mariposas.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Hiccup.

-Si, ahora me voy.

-¡Quedate!

Deje hablando solo a Hiccup, mientras Jack me venía persiguiendo. Decidí bajar las escaleras ya que el ascensor sería mas lento.

-¡Elsa dejame explicarte!

-No hay nada que explicar Jack, somos amigos esta bien-dije mientras la voz se me cortaba.

-Las cosas no son lo que parecen.

-Nunca lo son-repliqué mientras seguía corriendo por las escaleras.

Llegue al segundo piso donde se encontraban sentados Snotlout y Fishlegs.

-¿Te vas tan pronto linda?-pregunto Snotlout

-¡La fiesta todavía no termina!-exclamaba Fishlegs.

-Para mi se acabo-dije furiosa.

-¿Qué hacen molestándola?

-¡Frost! ¿Qué haces tu persiguiéndola como si fuera una carnada-pregunto Snotlout con un tono de indignación.

-No es de tu incumbencia-contesto Jack enfurecido.

Por fin legue al estacionamiento, si corría me alcanzaría, así que decidí tomar la bicicleta que estaba en el estacionamiento. Jack tenía razón, llegaría a amar a su estúpida bicicleta.

-Elsa ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Jack mientras se acercaba.

-Necesito esto-contestaba mientras tomaba la bicicleta.

-Puedo llevarte-decía mientras tomaba mi brazo.

-Quedate y disfruta de tu fiesta.

-No es mi fiesta, yo no quería ir, iba a ir a buscarte.

-Por primera vez en tu vida deja de mentir Frost-dije mientras un sollozo se me escapaba.

-Es enserio, yo odio estas fiestas. Hiccup quería que lo acompañara.

-¡Que obediente!-exclamé -ahora suéltame.

-¡Por favor!-repetía desesperadamente.

Me solté de su brazo y comencé a pedalear lo mas rápido que pude, dejándolo atrás. Había sido una locura tomarla pero quería escapar de ahí lo mas rápido posible y era la única forma que encontraba. El coraje me hizo pedalear rápido hasta la casa de tía Gothel, estaba oscuro pero aprecie todo a mi alrededor, fue como sentir una chispa de frustración recorriéndome el cuerpo, necesitaba una de mis medicinas cuanto antes.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-pregunto Primavera preocupada.

-Necesito mis medicinas-dije frustradamente.

-Sus medicinas, enseguida-contesto alarmada-tranquilícese por favor.

Me senté en el sillón respirando profundamente como Olaf me había enseñado cada vez que tenía una crisis, Primavera no tardo en aparecer de nuevo con las medicinas y un vaso con agua. Tome dos pastillas que eran necesarias cada vez que un ataque de ansiedad llegaba.

-¿Ya se siente mejor?

-Un poco, gracias.

-Será mejor que suba a su cuarto a descansar.

-Si, solo necesito despejarme, saldré al jardín un momento.

-Estaré aquí por si me necesita.

Me senté en uno de los camastros que estaba cerca de la alberca, comenzaba a hacer frio y sentía como el viento movía suavemente mi cabello. Mi celular no paraba de sonar, lo revise y era Jack. No quería hablar con él, solo quería dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido y sentir el ligero frío de Otoño.

-¿Puedo pasar querida?-dijo tía Gothel mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Pasa-conteste mientras me incorporaba.

No se cuantas horas había dormido, pero sentía los ojos hinchados.

-Primavera me conto lo que paso ayer ¿Estas bien?

-Mejor, tenías razón sobre las apariencias.

-¿Qué te hizo ese chico?

-Nada, solo me di cuenta como era en verdad.

Tía Gothel me abrazo y yo comencé a llorar.

-El primer amor a veces no es lo que esperamos.

-No se si es amor.

-Lo sabrás con el tiempo, solo quiero que te tranquilices.

-¿Hablaras con mamá de esto? No quiero que piense que debo de regresar.

-Tu madre lo sabrá, pero no por ahora.

-Te quiero tía, gracias por todo.

-Yo más Elsa y no tienes porque agradecerme. Eres la hija que siempre quise tener.

El fin de semana, junto con los festejos habían pasado rápido. Era lunes de nuevo y yo me dirigía a la escuela, las fotos de Periwinkle se entregarían mañana y ya las tenía listas. Pensé en Jack durante todo el camino, no sabía que ocurriría y estaba nerviosa.

-Muy bien clase, esta vez quiero un trabajo mas natural-decía el profesor Radcliffe-se que esta clase es Montaje fotográfico pero si ven mas allá podrán encontrar como un simple bosque puede montar una buena escena.

-Es fascinante profesor-comentaba Mulán.

-Lo es, Mulán-contesto Rafcliffe-la naturaleza te puede dar los mejores montajes, claro que tiene un grado de dificultad, captar el momento preciso.

Durante la clase Jack se la paso mirándome, yo ponía atención a lo que decía Radcliffe, pero era difícil concentrarme. Lo estaba ignorando de nuevo como en los primeros días.

-Esta actividad será en equipos de cuatro personas-menciono Radcliffe.

Por lo menos no tendría que trabajar con Jack, podría hacerlo con Mulán, Shang y cualquier persona que quisiera.

-¿Puedo estar con ustedes?-pregunte tímidamente a Mulán.

-¡Claro!

-Es una buena idea Elsa-decía Jack mientras se acercaba.

-Pero…yo

-Se que no quieres trabajar conmigo.

-Nosotros si queremos trabajar con el equipo súper estrella-decía Shang emocionado.

-No es para tanto-conteste-pero quiero trabajar con ustedes.

-Yo también-enfatizo Jack.

-¡Esto es maravilloso!-afirmaba Mulán.

Al llegar el almuerzo decidí sentarme sola a escuchar música y ver las fotos finales de esa odiosa mujer. Por lo menos había arreglado su nariz chueca.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-pregunto Jack.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras seguía mirando la pantalla de la computadora.

-Elsa creo que debemos de hablar.

-No veo de que.

-De lo que paso.

-¿Qué paso?

-Lo que viste.

-No vi nada Jackson, si me molestas tengo que salir a comprar un té.

-¿Te acompaño?

-Puedo ir sola, por cierto aquí están las fotos de tu novia, el Photoshop hace milagros-le dije mientras le dejaba una memoria USB sobre la mesa.

El resto del día transcurrió sin alguna novedad, las clases como siempre eran interesantes y Jack buscaba cualquier momento para acercarse a mi y yo solo me alejaba de él. Cuando por fin termino el día tome mi mochila, me puse mi abrigo y baje las escaleras del edificio con mi iPod que reproducía una canción de Snow Patrol.

De repente mientras transitaba por una de las calles para ir a la estación del Sea Bus, sentí como alguien tomaba mi brazo con fuerza y me inmovilizaba.

-Elsa de verdad ya no puedo con esto.

-¡Suéltame Frost!

-No te soltare hasta que me escuches.

-¿Qué quieres que escuche? ¿Tus mentiras?

-Yo nunca miento, lo que sucedió fue que…

-Eres una completa decepción Jackson Frost.

Al decir eso, la cara de Jack cambio por completo, como si le hubiera dado un golpe bajo.

-¿Y tu que eres Elsa? Vives en tu mundo, nadie puede entrar ahí-decía enojado-¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?

-Eso no te interesa- dije forcejeando.

-Siempre estas escapando, con miedo y con ira-decía en un tono furioso.

-Me estas haciendo enojar.

-He soportado que me desprecies tantas veces, que me alejes, que hagas lo que quieras conmigo y aquí estoy de pie-comentaba con rabia- Mientras tu sigues siendo una niña arrogante que tiene miedo a mostrase como realmente es.

Sus palabras me habían caído como un balde de agua fría, tenía ganas de llorar.

-Y ahora reprimes tu llanto-decía mientras apretaba mi brazo cada vez mas-reprimes tus emociones.

-No voy a reprimir nada-le conteste mientras comenzaba a llorar-me estas lastimando.

-Solía pensar que eras mas que ese frio iceberg

-El frío nunca me ha importado.

-He vivido con él toda mi vida y he sabido como manejarlo pero tú no puedes controlarte.

-No voy a controlarme nunca.

-No llegaras lejos y tus sueños se derrumbaran.

-Lo que planeo hacer no es un sueño, es una realidad-decía mientras mis lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

-Con ese miedo no lograras nada y seguirás siendo la misma niña encerrada en su cuarto, esperando que alguien la rescate.

-Nadie va a rescatarme, ni tu puedes hacerlo.

-No te rescataría, ni aunque me lo rogaras.

Sus palabras eran como hielo incrustándose en todo mi ser, me dolía y entonces recode a Picth Black, no era tan diferente a él después de todo.

Jack se quedo callado analizando lo ultimo que había dicho, me soltó lentamente del brazo y coloco su mano sobre su frente que comenzaba a arrugarse.

-Elsa, no se lo que dije-comentaba mientras apretaba un puño contra su frente.

-Lo dijiste bien Frost, tengo miedo-conteste-tengo miedo de tipos como tú, que solo buscan hacerme daño y lo consiguen. ¡Felicidades!

-Yo no quería, yo..

-Lo hiciste.

Me sentí avergonzada por todas las personas que habían tenido que presenciar esa escena, así que me fui corriendo dejando a Jack parado en el lugar como si fuera una estatua.

Lo que había dicho me había herido y mis lagrimas no pararon hasta que llegue a casa de tía Gothel y me encerré en mi cuarto. El amor no era como lo imaginaba, pensé mientras sollozaba enterrando mi cara en la almohada.


	12. Resbalando en escarcha

¡He vuelto!

Los exámenes terminaron, tuve unos días de descanso y ahora he vuelto a la escuela. Aún no me dan calificaciones, espero que sean buenas me esforcé escribiendo mi ensayo de Filosofía y deje mi Fic :(

COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL A: **Clary17 **tus reviews siempre hacen mis días, noches o depende de la hora en que los leo, gracias. **marina04** te entiendo, no somos tan diferentes después de todo. **Franota la Marmota **gracias por amar este fic. **Nastinka **gracias por darte una vuelta por aquí y a la maravillosa **Caatii **:)

Espero que disfruten de este capítulo, se viene lo más interesante, se los prometo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: RESBALANDO EN ESCARCHA**

Era el tercer día en el que Jack no se presentaba a la escuela, era sumamente extraño en él, ya que nunca faltaba, podía llegar corriendo o unos minutos tarde pero jamás perderse de sus clases. Empecé a preocuparme por él, pero a la vez regresaba a mi mente toda esa discusión que habíamos tenido y sus palabras que eran como carámbanos que se incrustaban lentamente en mi corazón.

-¿Has sabido algo de Jack?-pregunto Mulán desconcertada.

-Ni una noticia-respondí.

-Es muy raro, él nunca se ausenta.

-Lo se-dije con un tono de voz bajo.

-¿Ocurre algo Elsa?

-No, solo estaba pensando en el proyecto.

-¿No te preocupa Jack?

-Si, pero el proyecto.

-El proyecto puede esperar.

-Estamos atrasados Mulán-mencione-así que con Jack o sin Jack haremos esto.

-Elsa, soy una persona discreta y lo sabes.

-Agradezco que existan personas como tú.

-No me gusta meterme en asuntos que no son míos.

-Pero…

-Hace unos días, Jack y tu estaban peleando.

-¿Viste algo?

-Iba caminando a casa y su discusión se cruzo en mi camino.

-Lo siento-dije avergonzada.

-Esas cosas pasan, es normal ver a novios peleándose.

-No somos novios

-Pero se que tanto él como tú, sienten algo.

-Quizá sentimos algo pero esto se acabo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No tiene caso que te cuente.

-Entiendo.

Mulán era diferente a las chicas que había conocido, no le gustaba meterse en asuntos de otros, se reservaba sus comentarios y siempre te ofrecía una sonrisa cuando la necesitabas.

-Disculpa, es que no me siento bien al contar eso.

-No te preocupes Elsa-contesto mientras sonreía.

-Además es una historia muy larga.

-Nunca hay historias cortas.

-Podría preguntarte algo.

-¡Claro!

-Yo se que llevas mas tiempo conociendo a Jack que yo.

-Desde hace dos años.

-¿Qué sabes sobre él?

-Realmente muy poco.

-¿Antes de que yo llegara él y alguna chica?

-Jack es el chico que todas voltean a ver, pero él nunca volteo a ver a nadie hasta que apareciste tú.

-¿Yo?

-Se que es difícil de creer pero Jack, siempre parece distante de las personas, quiere pasar inadvertido pero jamás lo logra.

-Ya veo.

-Es inevitable que haya chicas interesadas en él.

-¿Alguna vez te gusto?

Mulán comenzó a reír, al parecer mi pregunta le había causado gracia.

-No, solo lo he admirado, es muy talentoso.

-Tu solo quieres a Shang ¿No es cierto?

-No voy a mentir-contesto mientras se ruborizaba-me ha gustado desde que lo conocí.

-A él también le gustas-asegure mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Tu crees?-pregunto emocionada.

-Miralo con tus propios ojos-dije mientras movía la cabeza con dirección a Shang que nos estaba observando.

Tengo que aceptar que las clases sin Jack era aburridas, se sentía un gran vacío sin él o quizá yo era la única que lo sentía. Tenía que concentrarme, no quería que mis pensamientos me afectaran, siempre lo hacían pero tenia que dejar de pensar en su ausencia.

-¿Elsa?

-Si, perdón, es que yo…

-¿Te encuentras bien querida?-pregunto la profesora Lucille.

-Estoy bien.

-Te noto ausente.

-Pensaba en la sesión que tengo que preparar para la clase del profesor Radcliffe.

-¿Es muy compleja?

-No, pero aun no tenemos nada y eso me preocupa.

-No debes preocuparte tanto querida, eres talentosa.

-Gracias.

-Continuemos con la practica-dijo Lucille sonrientemente.

Las clases terminaron y yo tenía una sesión que planear con Shang y Mulán. Había pensando que podríamos concentrarnos en North Vancouver, solo faltaba buscar el lugar ideal.

-¿Qué les parece mi idea?-pregunte a Mulán y Shang que se encontraban escuchándome atentamente.

-Es excelente-contesto Shang.

-Mañana que tenemos medio día libre podemos buscar el lugar y llevar el equipo-propuso Mulán.

-Se que lugar podría servirnos-conteste- Lynn Canyon.

-¡Me encanta Lynn Canyon!-aseguro Mulán.

-¿Jack esta de acuerdo?-pregunto Shang.

-Aun no lo se…

-Puedo averiguarlo si así lo quieres-me dijo Shang sacando su celular para marcarle.

-Gracias Shang.

-Puedo imaginar las escenas en Lynn Canyon, esto será estupendo-decía Mulán emocionada.

-Si, será estupendo-conteste mirando a Shang que no recibía respuesta del celular de Jack.

-Esto es muy extraño, Jack siempre contesta su celular.

-Quizá esta ocupado-dije.

-Espero que este bien, seguiré insistiendo y si me contesta le diré de tu plan.

-Entonces mañana nos vemos aquí con equipo y ropa cómoda.

-¡Esto será emocionante!-afirmo Mulán.

Al día siguiente nos reunimos para la única clase que teníamos, Jack no se presento de nueva cuenta, no quise preguntarle a Shang por él, quizá su ausencia se debía a algún evento de los Canucks, nadie preguntaba por él, al parecer yo era la única preocupada. Finalizo la clase y emprendimos nuestro camino con todo el equipo fotográfico a North Vancouver en el Sea Bus.

-Shang ¿Jack te contesto?-pregunte tímidamente.

-Si, me dijo que nos esperaría en Lynn Canyon.

Esboce una sonrisa mientras miraba a Mulán tomar fotos en el Sea Bus.

-Siempre le ha gustado subir al Sea Bus-comentaba Shang.

-¿Disculpa?

-Si, a Mulán siempre le ha gustado esto.

-Se nota su emoción.

-A veces creo que se emociona por pequeñas cosas, pero eso la hace especial.

-¿Crees que es especial?

-Basta con verla, para saber que así es.

Seguí mirando a Mulán, pero mi mente estaba en otra parte. Recode lo que Hiccup me había dicho sobre Jack aquella noche, él pensaba que era especial.

¿Cómo sería ver de nuevo a Jack? No es que hayan pasado años, pero si unos días después de nuestra tormentosa discusión.

-Muy bien, hemos llegado a North Vancouver, ahora tomaremos el bus que nos dejara a unos pasos de Lynn Canyon-afirme.

-No nos perderemos Elsa, quizá vivamos en el centro pero North Vancouver es nuestro territorio-decía Mulán mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Subimos al bus, durante el camino iba distraída pensando en Jack. Mulán y Shang platicaban y trataban de incluirme en la conversación con preguntas que yo en repetidas ocasiones pedí que me las repitieran, hasta que dejaron de preguntar, creo que ellos sabían el porque de mi actitud.

-Hemos llegado-dije mientras estiraba las piernas.

-Un camino largo pero vale la pena-aseguro Mulán.

Caminamos con nuestro equipo, comenzaba a hacer un poco de frio, ya era noviembre y era normal que los arboles comenzaran a llenarse de escarcha. Al llegar a Lynn Canyon acomodamos el equipo y aun no había rastro de Jack.

-Que raro, Jack dijo que estaría aquí-comento Shang.

-Quizá se le hizo tarde-dijo Mulán.

-O no vendrá-murmure.

-Jack siempre ha sido profesional, su ausencia en la escuela es todo un misterio-aseguraba Shang.

Nos quedamos mirando alrededor en busca de algún indicio de la presencia de Jack, pero no había nada, mas que turistas que llegaban a visitar el lugar.

-Tenemos que comenzar, Jack podrá encargase de la edición o de cualquier otra cosa-dije-tenemos el equipo listo.

-De acuerdo-afirmaron Shang y Mulán.

Comenzamos la sesión de fotos, Mulán tenia ideas maravillosas, que se complementaban con los comentarios de Shang, me recordaron tanto a Jack y a mi cuando trabajábamos en equipo y suspire por el simple hecho de pensar eso.

-Podríamos abrir un poco el campo de apertura ¿Les parece?-pregunte.

-Excelente idea Elsa.

-Podríamos abrir el diafragma un poco mas, aumentar el ISO-comente.

-¡Y así lograr la escena perfecta!-exclamo Mulán emocionada al ver la foto que había tomado.

El clima era frio, la nieve estaba llegando poco a poco a North Vancouver.

-¿Cuándo crees que comenzara a nevar?-pregunte mientras tocaba la escarcha en los troncos de los arboles.

-Más pronto de lo que esperas-contesto una voz familiar.

-¿Jack?-dude mientras mi corazón se aceleraba y lentamente me volteaba para verlo.

-Siento llegar tarde, bueno en realidad no llegue tarde, me perdí por aquí y escale un árbol, el resto es historia-contaba con su característica sonrisa.

-¡Que bueno que llegaste!-exclamo Shang, mientras se acercaba.

-Se que dije que estaría aquí, pero mi espíritu aventurero me guio más allá.

-Nos alegra, que por fin estemos juntos-decía Mulán con una gran sonrisa.

-¿También te alegra Elsa?-pregunto Jack.

Trate de ignorarlo, pero al parecer el resto del equipo esperaba una respuesta.

-Si, me alegra-conteste secamente y fingía estar distraída viendo las fotos almacenadas en la cámara.

-¿Cómo va todo aquí?

-Deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido, Elsa tiene grandes ideas-aseguro Mulán con una sonrisa.

-Es muy talentosa-recalco Jack-mientras me observaba.

-¡Basta de halagos! Aun tenemos que seguir buscando escenas que nos ayuden a complementar el proyecto.

-¡A la orden jefa!-exclamo Jack.

Resople al escuchar lo que había dicho Jack y seguí buscando una toma perfecta. Entonces se me ocurrió adentrarme más en el bosque, quizá habría ardillas, un nido de pájaros o cualquier animal que estuviera dispuesto a posar para mi cámara. Deje a mi equipo atrás y seguí buscando en lo mas profundo del lugar. De pronto una ardilla paso corriendo enfrente de mi, había llegado a un lugar lleno de escarcha, rocas y hojas secas.

-¡Te tengo!-exclame-¿A dónde vas?

Seguí a la ardilla hasta el árbol en el que se quedo posando mientras devoraba una nuez, que al parecer un turista le había ofrecido.

-¡Excelente! ¡Quedate quieta!

La ardilla comenzó a subir y aproveche que tenía botas de montaña para escalar el árbol, siempre le había tenido miedo a las alturas pero lo hice inconscientemente.

-¿Con que aquí se ocultan mas de ustedes?-pregunte a las ardillas, esperando una respuesta que era evidente que no me darían.

Sujete mi cámara fuertemente y tome mas fotos de las ardillas, seguí escalando, mis pies se resbalaban pero aun podía sostenerme, por un momento imagine estar en una misión de National Geographic.

-¡Un nido!-exclame-Es mi día de suerte.

Tome las fotos con cautela, los pájaros podían ser agresivos si se trataba de sus huevecillos.

-Muy bien, creo que estas me gustan- decía mientras revisaba las fotos.

Había subido a una parte considerablemente alta del árbol y entre en pánico. No quería resbalarme, pero al parecer eso sería inevitable. Comencé con el descenso y uno de mis pies se resbalo por la escarcha que había en el árbol. La caída dolería, por lo menos estaba segura de que me encontrarían. Me sostuve lo mas que pude pero finalmente caí, para ser precisa encima del cuerpo de alguien, que ahora estaba tendido en el frío suelo.

-¡Perdón!-grite exaltada.

-¿Estas bien?

-Lo estoy Frost ¿Y tú?-le preguntaba mientras trataba de incorporarme.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada.

-Caí encima de ti ¿Cómo que no fue nada?

-Eres ligera, puedo soportar mas peso.

-Ahora quieres hacerte el fuerte.

-Me ejercito de vez en cuando-decía mientras trataba de aguantar el dolor.

-Dejame ayudarte.

-Yo puedo pararme solo-aseguraba mientras tocaba su pierna.

-¡Espera!-exclame-¡Tienes sangre!

-¿Sangre?

-Si, tu pierna, esta sangrando.

-Es un raspón, aunque para ser sincero duele.

-Dejame ver esto.

-¿Ahora serás mi doctora? ¿Qué mas puedes hacer? ¿Hornear un pastel?

-Solo quedate quieto.

Jack se había lastimado la pierna, era un gran raspón que se extendía de la rodilla a la espinilla.

-¿El diagnostico?

-Vivirás, pero tenemos que limpiar esto.

-Iré a buscar a Mulán, quizá ella tenga un kit de primeros auxilios.

-Espera-me dijo mientras me detenía del brazo-yo quiero decirte que…

-No es momento para esto Jack, tengo que conseguir ayuda.

-Pero puedo morir y tienes que saberlo.

-Nadie muere de un raspón.

-Siento un dolor de cabeza.

-Dejame revisar.

Jack se había golpeado también en la cabeza ya que tenía un poco de sangre escurriendo por su nuca.

-Es peor de lo que pensaba.

-Estoy destinado a morir y por eso tengo que disculparme.

-Deja de ser tan dramático.

-Por favor tenemos que hablar.

-Habrá tiempo para eso.

Corrí hasta donde se encontraban Mulán y Shang, de inmediato les pedí ayuda. Sabía que Mulán era muy precavida, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido traer un kit de primeros auxilios. Limpie las heridas de Jack con los algodones y alcohol que encontré, las heridas no eran profundas pero le dolían.

-Creo que debemos de llevarlo a un hospital-dije con un tono de preocupación.

-Llamemos a la ambulancia-propuso Mulán.

-¿Los accidentes ocurren, no?-pregunto Jack, mientras se quejaba.

Shang llamo a la ambulancia que no tardo en llegar, le pedí a Mulán y a Shang que se quedaran con el equipo fotográfico, yo acompañaría a Jack al hospital, después de todo yo había sido la causante de su accidente.

- Todo saldrá bien-afirmo Mulán mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo.

-No duden en llamarnos-dijo Shag.

-Tome unas fotos, deberían revisarlas.

-Lo haremos Elsa, no te preocupes-contesto Mulán-ahora tienes que irte.

-Gracias.

-Recuperate Jack-grito Mulán, antes de que cerraran la puerta de la ambulancia.

De camino al hospital mas cercano, Jack iba tendido en la camilla quejándose por el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo.

-Para ser australiano creí que eras mas fuerte.

-Lo soy. ¿Sabes que duele más?

-¿Qué?

-Lo que te dije.

-Jack, por favor.

-Se que te dije que no te salvaría pero mentía.

-Siempre mientes.

-A veces las personas no saben lo que dicen.

-O lo que hacen.

-Sabía bien lo que hacía Elsa.

-¿Por qué me seguiste?

-No te iba a dejar sola.

-Siempre he estado sola.

-Ya no más.

-Los efectos post caída te están haciendo desvariar.

-Estoy consciente.

-Relajate Jack, no hables más.

-¿Podría tomar tu mano?

Extendí mi mano para que la tomara, se sentía fría, pero en él era normal. Jack no hablo en lo que resto del camino, se quedo completamente quieto.

-¿Estará bien?-pregunte al paramédico que iba con nosotros en la parte trasera de la ambulancia.

-Sus golpes son mínimos, no hubo fractura, solo unos cuantos hematomas y raspones, nada grave.

-Menos mal-dije aliviada.

-Señorita ¿Usted se siente bien?

-Me siento un poco abrumada.

-Cuando lleguemos al hospital tienen que revisarla.

-Esta bien.

-Tu mano es suave-interrumpió Jack mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

-Basta, ya casi llegamos-le conteste mientras soltaba su mano.

-No me sueltes, por favor.

-No morirás Frost, aceptalo.

-Solo quiero sentirte junto a mi.

Por fin llegamos al hospital y de inmediato llevaron a Jack con un Doctor para que examinara su estado. Las enfermeras preguntaron mis datos y de inmediato llamaron a Tía Gothel.

-Muy bien Elsa, necesito que mires fijamente la lámpara.

Hice lo que el Doctor me indicaba, estaba revisando cada extremidad de mi cuerpo para verificar que no había nada grave.

-Solo unos hematomas en las piernas, estarás bien.

-¡Elsa! ¡Querida!-tía Gothel aparecía detrás de la cortina con una conmoción en el rostro.

-¡Tía!-exclame.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido?

-Nada grave señora, solo tuvo una caída de un árbol-contesto el Doctor.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?

-Tomaba unas fotos.

-Querida, yo se que en National Geographic habrá mas retos, pero no te arriesgues de esta manera.

-Bueno señora, las dejare a solas-dijo el Doctor mientras abandonaba el lugar.

-Cuando me dijeron que estabas en el hospital cancele una de mis juntas, estaba muy preocupada.

-No paso nada.

-Por favor ten cuidado, tu madre me va a matar.

-¿Le diremos esto?-pregunte mientas trataba de convencerla con mi cara mas triste.

-Es importante que lo sepa.

-Pero querrá que regrese a Texas.

-Fue un descuido-aseguraba-no creo que tu madre sea tan dura.

-Ya sabes como es.

-Yo me encargare de eso, tendrás que hablar con ella y decirle que fue algo insignificante.

-Realmente no fue algo insignificante.

-¿A que te refieres con eso cariño?-preguntó tía Gothel preocupada.

-Jack

-¿Qué le paso a ese jovencito?

- Me salvo, amortiguando mi caída.

-¿Cómo esta él?

-Lo llevaron a examinar, tenía hematomas, raspones y sangre corriendo de su nuca.

-Pobrecillo.

-Si el no me hubiera salvado, me hubiera dado un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

-Le daré las gracias cuando lo vea.

Esboce una sonrisa, todo estaba bien conmigo, quería saber si Jack estaba bien, así podría irme en paz, aunque no quería dejarlo solo.

-¡Els!

-Hiccup ¡Que bueno que estas aquí!

-¿Cómo esta ese cabeza dura de Frost?

-Estoy esperando noticias.

-Dime que no fue nada grave y que mi amigo sobrevivirá.

-Lo hará

-Vine tan pronto como me llamaron-comento-aunque sabes, sin bicicleta es difícil moverse rápido.

-Yo…lo siento mucho, fue algo que no pude controlar.

-No te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo para recuperarla.

-Esta en el garaje de mi casa, sana y salva.

-Eso espero.

-Sin un rayón.

-¡Excelente!-exclamo-aprendes rápido.

Hiccup comenzó a reír y yo también, hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por el Doctor que se había llevado a Jack.

-¿Son familiares de Jack Frost?

-Soy su hermano y ella es su novia.

Le di un codazo cuando dijo lo ultimo.

-Jack esta bien-dijo-limpiamos sus heridas, le dimos unas medicinas y tuvimos que darle unas puntadas en la parte baja de la cabeza.

-¿La herida era muy amplia?-pregunto Hiccup.

-Era una herida leve, dentro de unas semanas estará como nuevo.

-¿Puede irse a casa?

-Si, señorita, pueden irse.

El doctor nos condujo hasta una habitación donde Jack se encontraba sentado en la cama con un vendaje en la pierna, varios hematomas y una gasa esterilizada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Frost, me diste un buen susto-reclamaba Hiccup mientras le daba una ligera palmada en la espalda.

-Elsa me dio un buen susto cuando iba a caer-decía mientras me miraba.

-Gracias Jack…por salvarme.

-No tienes nada que agradecer-aseguro mientras sonreía.

-Podemos llevarlos a casa si gustan- comente-mi tía esta aquí y trae a su chofer.

-No te preocupes Elsa, traje la camioneta-afirmo Hiccup.

-¿Camioneta?

-Así es.

-¿Pero como es que tienen tantos vehículos?-pregunte-¿Acaso son ricos?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso Els, solo tenemos una camioneta-contesto Hiccup.

-Me tengo que ir, pueden llamarme si gustan.

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta Els, descansa-decía Hiccup mientras miraba a Jack-bueno voy a salir un momento.

-Yo ya me iba ¿No pensaras dejarlo solo, o si?

-Necesitan privacidad.

-¿Privacidad?

-¡Si! ¡Eso!-exclamo Hiccup.

Hiccup cerro la puerta y yo me quede mirando a Jack que sonreía.

-No tengo palabras para agradecer esto-dije-no se cuantos harían esto por mi.

-Vale la pena arriesgar la vida por las personas que quieres.

-Aun cuando rompas una promesa.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Dijiste que nunca me rescatarías.

-Suelo romper ese tipo de promesas.

-Nadie va a rescatarme Jack Frost.

-Dejame intentarlo.

-Lo hiciste hoy y me he cansado de darte las gracias.

-No se trata de eso.

-Nunca podre entenderte, será mejor que me vaya.

-¿No querrás que salga corriendo detrás de ti?

-Nunca-dije mientras abría la puerta y ponía el seguro.

Escuche los gritos de Jack mientras seguí mi camino hacia el corredor, tía Gothel me esperaba.

-¿Estas lista querida?

-Si, solo quiero descansar.

-Muy bien, entonces vámonos.

De camino a casa pensé en Jack, como es que era tan contradictorio y lo que sentía por él cada vez era más grande.


	13. Una nueva amistad

¡HOLA!

¿Creyeron que los había abandonado? ¡Pues no! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo.

Disculpen la demora, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer en la escuela, creí que sería un semestre tranquilo pero acaban de llegar los proyectos mas extensos. Por cierto tengo que hacer un proyecto de fotografía y eso me pone muy feliz.

Como siempre agradezco a: **Clary17,** **Nastinka, Mixer1927 y mariana04. **Sus reviews me hacen extremadamente feliz. Gracias por tomarse un momento y dejarlos :)

En el próximo capitulo el misterio se resolverá.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13: UNA NUEVA AMISTAD **

Tras el accidente ocurrido el viernes, tuve que hablar con mi madre, como siempre se preocupo de más e inclusive comenzó a buscar vuelos sin escalas hacía Vancouver. La tranquilice diciéndole que solo había resbalado y tenia unos diminutos hematomas. Tía Gothel también hablo con ella, mi madre le grito por ser tan irresponsable y Gothel no hizo mas que reír. Mi madre se calmo después de que mi tía le asegurara que en Diciembre le compraría un vuelo redondo para visitarnos.

De camino a la escuela ya en mejores condiciones, esperaba que Jack estuviera mejor y dejara de faltar a la escuela.

-¡Buenos Días Elsa! ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto Mulán.

-Bastante, descanse el fin de semana y adelante unos proyectos.

-Como siempre trabajando.

-Ya sabes, soy responsable-asegure-Por cierto ¿Revisaron las fotos?

-Si y son perfectas, vaya que te arriesgaste, conseguiste unas tomas perfectas.

-Menos mal-decía mientras ponía mi mochila en mi respectivo lugar y me quitaba la bufanda.

-¿Comienza a hacer frío no lo crees?

-Un poco, aunque en realidad me gusta…

De repente vi una rosa roja en mi escritorio y la tome.

-¿Y esto?-pregunte a Mulán.

-No lo se, no la había visto hasta que llegaste.

-Que raro.

-¿Un admirador secreto?

-No lo creo, quizá se equivocaron.

-¡Que casualidad!

Contemple la rosa, era realmente hermosa, el rojo me gustaba, pero el azul siempre había sido mi color favorito.

-¡Hey!

-¡Jack! ¡Que gusto que estés aquí!-exclamo Mulán.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto Jack.

-Nada-conteste mientras dejaba la rosa en mi escritorio.

-¿Segura?

-No pasa nada-afirme-¿Por cierto como estas?

-Bien, mis heridas están sanando.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-Bueno yo los dejo-decía Mulán mientras se retiraba.

-Pero ya va a comenzar la clase-le dije a Mulán para que no se retirara, pero como siempre ignoro mi petición.

-Regresando al punto.

-¿Qué punto?

-Mis heridas están sanando

-Ya lo habías dicho.

-Los raspones, hematomas y pronto me quitaran los puntos.

-Eso es excelente Jack.

-En cambio hay otras cosas que aun no pueden sanar.

-Deja el drama, eres peor que yo.

-Llevo años tratando de hablar contigo, es como si hubiéramos retrocedido en el tiempo.

-Hemos llegado a la prehistoria.

-¡Por favor Elsa deja el sarcasmo!-exclamaba con un tono de frustración en la voz.

-Sera en otra ocasión, el profesor acaba de llegar.

La clase de Radcliffe comenzó con el anuncio de un nuevo proyecto, aún no entregábamos el proyecto que planeamos la semana pasada y por el que casi muero y él ya pensaba en otro, parecía que nunca descansaba pero eso me mantenía ocupada, lejos de cualquier pensamiento que no me dejara concentrarme.

-Entonces Jack te rescato

-Me siguió, estaba tan distraída que no lo note.

Platicaba con Olaf por Skype cada dos semanas, él ya estaba enterado sobre todo el horror en Halloween y la repentina discusión en plena avenida.

-Elsa no cualquiera arriesga su vida por alguien.

-Me dijo que valía la pena arriesgarse por las personas que querías.

-Eres importante para él.

-Para mi también lo es-conteste mientras suspiraba.

-Habías dicho que era igual a todos ¿Te arrepientes de eso?

-Olaf, esto es muy complicado. Por un lado quiero creer que es diferente y por el otro siento que esconde tantos secretos que terminaría decepcionándome más.

-¿Qué podría esconder?

-No ha sido del todo sincero.

-¿Has sido sincera con él?

-Casi-conteste mientras apretaba los ojos, esperando un regaño.

-Se que es difícil contar algunas cosas de tu pasado.

-Muy difícil, las personas juzgan lo que una vez hiciste.

-¿Lo crees capaz?

-Después de todo lo que me grito ese día.

-Quizá dijiste algo que pudo haber herido sus sentimientos.

Me puse a repasar la conversación en mi mente, cuando de repente llegue a una parte donde Jack cambio por completo su semblante.

-Te has quedado callada, eso quiere decir que…

-Eres una completa decepción Jackson Frost, eso fue lo que dije.

-¿Tiene algún significado para él?

-No lo se, todos mis compañeros y profesores se la pasan alabando al genio de la fotografía, Jackson Frost.

-Todos tenemos un pasado Elsa.

-Un pasado ¿Habrá sido en el pasado?

-Deberías tomarte un tiempo para hablar con él, por lo que me cuentas ha llegado al punto de rogártelo.

-No lo se, estoy muy confundida.

-¿Y si ha decidido que es tiempo de contarte su vida?

-¿Tu crees?

-No te da curiosidad.

Lo pensé por un momento, Jack hablaba de su presente y lo que quería hacer en el futuro y su pasado quedaba oculto, como cuando escondía su cabello alborotado en esa sudadera color azul que resaltaba sus ojos.

-Sabes Olaf, creo que dejare de lado mis miedos.

-Me gusta escuchar eso.

-Por algo vine aquí, para darme un respiro.

-Todos necesitamos un respiro.

-Lo he aprovechado.

-Estas cambiando.

-¿Lo crees?

-Vancouver te siente bien.

-Al parecer.

-No olvides enviar mi postal mensual.

-¡Olaf! Ya te dije que eso es muy viejo, puedo enviarte una por e-mail.

-Prefiero una que no tenga que imprimir.

-Por cierto, gracias por tus cartas, es un detalle anticuado pero me agrada que lleguen.

Era miércoles, el tercer día que una rosa, ahora de color blanco se presentaba en mi escritorio. Mulán se emocionaba más que yo cuando veía las rosas.

-¿Ya sabes quien es tu admirador secreto?

-No me interesa saberlo.

-¿No te gustan las rosas?

-Me agradan, pero jamás me han emocionado.

-Todas las chicas se emocionan al recibir rosas.

-Creo que no soy una chica.

Mulán comenzó a reír discretamente, mientras Radcliffe arribaba al aula para revisar nuestros proyectos.

-Me gustaría ver primero el proyecto de Elsa, Jack, Mulán y Shang-comento Radcliffe.

Los cuatro nos paramos para presentar el proyecto, habíamos hecho un excelente trabajo con la edición y retoque en estos dos días, fueron días pesados pero lo conseguimos.

-¿Quién tomo la foto de las ardillas bajando del árbol?

-Yo-conteste.

-¡Maravillosa!-exclamo-Les dije que no sería tan complicado.

-Aunque casi le cuesta la vida a Elsa-dijo Jack en voz baja.

-¿Le cuesta la vida?-pregunto Radcliffe confundido.

-Tuvo un accidente-contesto Jack.

-Nada de que preocuparse-asegure.

-Los fotógrafos profesionales arriesgan su vida por una buena toma, eso demuestra que tienes la pasión para serlo.

-Gracias.

-¿No quieres platicar tu experiencia con el grupo?-pregunto Radcliffe.

-Caí de un árbol, por suerte alguien-dije mirando a Jack-me rescato.

Radcliffe se percato de mi mirada, esbozo una gran sonrisa y siguió revisando las fotografías. El profesor alabo algunas de las tomas de Shang y Mulán, que se sintieron honrados al haber trabajado con nosotros, aunque a decir verdad, ellos habían realizado todo, el accidente de Jack nos saco de la jugada todo el fin de semana.

-Sera una de nuestras notas mas altas-dijo con emoción Mulán.

-Siempre tienen notas altas-conteste-comienzo a creer que te exiges demasiado.

-Pero mira quien habla-respondió Mulán mientras reía.

Las clases habían terminado, pero decidí quedarme a editar unos cuantos proyectos, después de todo era igual o peor de obsesiva que Mulán.

Tenía los audífonos puestos cuando sentí la presencia de alguien y de inmediato me los quite, era Jack que merodeaba la sala de edición y al parecer me había preguntado algo pero no escuche nada.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¿Ignorándome de nuevo?

-No, solo una buena canción sonaba en mi iPod.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Terminando unos proyectos.

-Este es para dentro de dos semanas-dijo mientras señalaba la pantalla de mi computadora-vaya que eres responsable.

-Es una de mis cualidades, según me han dicho.

-Tienes más cualidades.

Ignore el hecho de que había dicho eso y seguí con mi trabajo.

-Esa rosa es muy bonita.

-¿Rosa?-pregunte confundida, hasta que recordé que la rosa se encontraba reposando a lado de mi mochila-Si, es muy bonita.

-¿Quién te la dio?

-No lo se, han aparecido toda esta semana.

-Parece que no les prestas mucha atención ¿No te gustan?

-Es un buen detalle de quien quiera que lo este haciendo, aunque quizá puede ser una broma.

-¿Una broma? ¿Comprarte una rosa todos los días es una broma?

-¿Eres tú?

-No estoy diciendo que soy yo-contesto nervioso-pero sería extraño que alguien hiciera eso para burlarse de ti.

-¿Conoces muy poco a las personas o confías mucho en ellas?

-Quizá confió mucho en ellas ¿Por qué tu no confías?

-Tarde o temprano te hacen daño.

-¿Lo dices por mi?

-No solo por ti Jackson.

-Elsa yo he tratado de disculparme…

-Esta bien, quedo en el pasado.

-Hay cosas que simplemente no quedan en el pasado.

-¿Qué sabes del pasado?

-A veces sigue doliendo-contesto mientras su mirada se nublaba.

-¿Por qué no dejarlo ir?

-No es sencillo-respondió mientras salía del lugar.

De camino a casa me quede pensando en lo que había dicho Jack y como reacciono cuando le cuestione sobre el pasado.

-¡Hola Primavera! ¿Se encuentra mi tía?

-Si, señorita. Esta en su cuarto recibiendo un masaje.

- Subiré a saludarla

-¿Otra rosa?-pregunto mientras veía la flor que llevaba en la mano.

-Si, de nuevo.

-¿Esto es obra del joven Jack?

-No lo creo-conteste ruborizada.

-Es muy hermosa, como las demás.

-Lo se, la dejare en mi cuarto junto a las otras dos.

-¿Le digo al Chef que vaya preparando su cena?

-Si, por favor. Muero de hambre.

Antes de pasar por el cuarto de mi tía, deje mis cosas en el mío y coloque la rosa en una vasija transparente donde se encontraban la rosa color rojo, la color rosa pálido y ahora la blanca. Las mire por un instante y suspire, me habían regalado flores pero pocos sabían que las rosas eran mis favoritas, algún día esperaba encontrar una rosa azul. Se que las rosas azules no existían, solo se podían teñir las blancas, pero sería hermoso ver una en mis manos.

-¡Pasa querida!

-Así que un masaje-dije mientras miraba a la mujer oriental que estaba concentrada en colocar piedras calientes sobre la espalda de mi tía.

-Si, tengo que relajarme después de un día con los molestos accionistas-dijo con un tono de voz calmado que se distorsionaba por la posición en la que se encontraba en la camilla de masajes.

-A esto le llamo relajarse.

-Debo de consentirme, no debo de verme mas vieja que tu madre, que por cierto se ha conservado.

-Espero llegar a tu edad con esa vitalidad.

-Tenemos buenos genes querida-aseguro-Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue con tu proyecto? ¿Arriesgar tu vida valió la pena?

-Recibí una nota alta.

-Menos mal o hubiera ido a tu escuela a quejarme.

-No exageres.

-¿Cómo esta Jack?

-Mejor, pronto le quitaran los puntos de la sutura.

-Tengo que enviarle una canasta con algo ¿No se te ocurre nada?

-¿Cupcakes?

-Buscare algo mejor, no te preocupes.

-Pero si los cupcakes son deliciosos.

-Lo se, pero te salvo la vida y debo de agradecérselo.

-Ya lo hice.

-Es mi turno querida.

-Así que si sabes de algo, no dudes en decirme.

-Lo haré. ¿Bajaras a cenar?

-En unos minutos.

-Te importa si me adelanto.

-Adelante.

-Te espero con el postre.

-Me parece.

La ciudad tenía un ambiente completamente otoñal, la temperatura comenzaba a disminuir, los arboles teñían sus hojas con colores rojizos y el viento hacía que cayeran repentinamente al suelo. Mi ruta diaria a la escuela era toda una aventura y aprovechaba para contemplar los alrededores.

-Alguien recibió otra rosa-dijo Mulán emocionada.

-¿Otra rosa?

-Esta en tu escritorio.

Una rosa azul, es como si "mi admirador secreto" hubiera leído mis pensamientos. Era bellísima, para estar teñida, se veía como si fuera natural. No podía dejar de verla.

-Al parecer esta si te gusto-comento Mulán.

-El azul es mi color favorito.

-¿Una rosa azul?-pregunto Jack mientras se acercaba.

-Así es.

-¿Y por lo menos no han dejado una nota?-pregunto.

-Aún no lo ha hecho, pero vaya que esta es bella.

-Eres mas bella.

Me ruborice un poco al escuchar eso y de pronto mire las manos de Jack, llevaba guantes.

-¿Por qué usas guantes?

-Hace frio aquí

-Hay calefacción-contesto Mulán.

-No se ustedes, pero yo tengo frío-dijo mientras frotaba sus manos que estaban envueltas en guantes y se alejaba.

-¡Eso fue raro!-exclamo Mulán.

-Ha estado actuando raro últimamente.

-¿De casualidad no sabes quien deja esas rosas en mi escritorio?

-No ¿Por qué habría de saberlo?

-Siempre llegas más temprano que los demás.

-Están ahí cuando llego.

-Que sospechoso, solo espero que no sea el conserje.

-No eres su tipo-contesto Mulán riendo.

-Tampoco el mío-dije mientras reía.

-Te gustan más los chicos con cabello plateado , ojos azules y una perfecta sonrisa-dijo Mulán mientras miraba a Jack que se encontraba platicando con Shang.

-¡Shh! Eso es mentira.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe.

-¿Todos?

-Bueno se han percatado.

-Necesito dejar de ser tan obvia.

Radcliffe había cancelado la única clase que tenía el día de mañana, pero aun así tenía que trabajar en su proyecto de paisajes que para mi suerte era individual, no sería complicado pero había unas cuantas condiciones, como utilizar técnicas de luz y sombras.

Salí como siempre de la escuela directo a casa, me extraño ya no ver a Jack, es como si se hubiera desvanecido cuando termino la ultima clase.

-¡Els!-grito una voz familiar.

-¿Qué tal Hiccup?

-He venido a invitarte a salir-dijo mientras me extendía una rosa azul.

-Así que eres tú-conteste un poco decepcionada.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?

-Gracias por las rosas, son hermosas.

Hiccup mostro una sonrisa extensa y yo solo lo mire confundida.

-¿Entonces aceptas?

-Hiccup me tengo que ir, necesito preparar unas cosas.

-Es solo un momento,

-Estoy algo ocupada

-Vamos a tomar un café.

-El café no es mi favorito.

-Comer una hamburguesa.

-Cenare en casa.

-Podemos caminar por ahí.

-Estoy agotada, así que me voy-conteste mientras salía corriendo.

Hiccup fue siguiéndome, era bastante ágil y cuando lo consiguió tomo mi brazo.

-¡Vaya! Cuando Jack dijo que era difícil convencerte de salir con él, no estaba mintiendo.

-¿Jack te dijo eso?

-Bueno a quien le importa lo que haya dicho Jack.

-Tienes razón…

-Por lo menos puedo acompañarte a casa, prometo que no intentare nada.

-Esta bien.

-Sigamos caminando entonces-dijo mientras sonreía-por cierto eres rápida ¿Estabas en el equipo de deportes en la preparatoria o algo así?

-En realidad nunca me gusto.

-Sabes escapar muy bien de la situación, eso me gusta.

-¿Por qué repentinamente decides invitarme a salir?

-Bueno yo…

-¿Tú?

-No quería, bueno si, me gustaría invitarte a salir ¿A quien no?

-¡Hiccup!

-Quiero hablar contigo

-¿Hablar?

-Por eso quería que fuéramos a otro lugar.

Habíamos llegado a la estación del Sea Bus y dentro de 5 minutos salía el próximo.

-¿Es muy importante?

-Un poco.

-Tengo que llegar a casa.

-Yo también, tuve un largo día estoy algo cansado de estar encerrado en esa habitación repleta de códigos.

-Luces frustrado.

-Quiero hacer un juego de Dragones, pero es tan difícil programarlos-decía con una voz de desesperación.

-Todo estará bien, debes de tranquilizarte.

-Lo dices porque las fotografías son fáciles.

-No son para nada fáciles-conteste indignada.

-Bueno supongamos que no, pero…

-Debes de saber usar la técnica correcta, iluminación, la velocidad, el diafragma de la cámara.

-Ok, ok ya entendí.

El Sea Bus llego y lo abordamos.

-¿Qué es de lo que quieres hablar Hiccup?

-De ti

-¿De mi?

-¿Y de Jack?

-¡Lo sabía!

-Sabes Els, no suelo meterme en cosas que no me importan, ahora lo estoy haciendo porque Jack me preocupa.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido con él?

-Lo he notado triste desde ese día que llego a casa sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿Y por que lo relacionas conmigo?

-No me lo dijo, pero llevo años conociéndolo.

-¿Lo conoces tan bien?

-Como si fuera mi hermano-respondió- y creo que se siente culpable por lo de aquella noche.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso.

-Lo se, nadie quiere hablar de eso, pero…

-A decir verdad lo he notado raro

-No lo había visto así desde aquel accidente-dijo en voz baja

-¿Accidente?

-Si, el accidente que lo cambio…espera

-¿Qué accidente Hiccup?

-¿Tú no sabes nada de esto o si?

-Al parecer Jack omitió ese "pequeño" detalle.

-¡Por Odín! Jackson me va a matar.

-Hiccup tienes que contarme eso.

-Els, yo no puedo.

-Ahora lo se y debes de decirme.

Hiccup estaba nervioso, no quería presionarlo pero tenía que saber a que se refería con aquel accidente.

-No soy el indicado.

-Acepto, vamos por un café.

-Ahora quieres salir conmigo

-Quiero saber lo que le pasa a Jack.

-Els, si Jack no te ha dicho no es porque no te tenga confianza, es porque creyó que no era el momento.

-Pero el quería que nos conociéramos.

-Si y sigue sin conocer algunos detalles sobre ti, sobre todo tu flor favorita-dijo mientras observa las dos rosas azules que llevaba en la mano.

-Entonces no eres tú.

-Yo tendría detalles mas grandes contigo-contesto guiñando un ojo.

-No se trata del detalle, sino de la intención.

-Eres una chica lista, ya veo porque Jackson ha perdido la cabeza por ti, no lo culpo.

El Sea Bus llego a la estación y el bus que me llevaría a casa estaba llenándose, pero decidí ignorar ese hecho.

-¿Se trata de algo grave?-pregunte preocupada.

-Jack te dirá.

-¿Cuándo?

-El momento llegara, no seas desesperada.

-Ahora no podre dormir pensando en esto.

-Te obsesionas mucho con las cosas.

-Un poco, mas cuando el mejor amigo de Jack habla sobre un accidente, eso es preocupante.

-No debí decirlo, lo acepto es algo personal.

-Deberías callar tu bocota de vez en cuando.

-¡Tranquila Els!

-Iré a ver a Jack en este preciso momento.

-Tu bus te dejara.

-¡No me interesa!

Hiccup me siguió hasta el apartamento que compartía con Jack, dejaría los secretos de un lado, estaba cansada de eso.

-No creo que Jack este en casa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-A veces va a caminar por ahí-contesto-además me debes algo.

-¿Yo?

-Mi bicicleta.

-¡Cierto! Lleva semanas en la cochera.

-Muy bien, ahora necesito recuperarla.

-Puedo pedirle a alguien más que la traiga.

-Me ha hecho mucha falta estas semanas.

-Bien, vamos por tu bicicleta-dije resignada.

-Tomemos el bus-me indico.

Llegamos a la parada, el bus aun no llegaba y Hiccup se encontraba ausente.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunte.

-Si solo estaba pensando en lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas.

-¿Esto es en relación al accidente?

-Podemos dejar esto de un lado.

-Bueno…

-Jack fue la primera persona que se mostro amistoso conmigo cuando llegue a la escuela.

-¿En Australia?

-No se si Jack te habrá dicho esto pero vengo de Escocia, me mude a Australia a los 8 años con mi padre.

-Me lo comento.

-Por lo menos te platico de mi.

-Eres su mejor amigo.

-Es un cabeza dura, en fin-prosiguió-yo era un chico inseguro, no hablaba con nadie y cuando eres el chico nuevo no te va del todo bien.

-¿Te rechazaban?

-Si y se burlaban de mi acento, hasta que Jack salió en mi defensa, él siempre fue lo opuesto a mi. El chico conocido por todos, las chicas se volvían locas por él, a la fecha lo siguen haciendo-dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa.

-No estoy loca por él.

El bus llego y lo abordamos, me senté junto a él y seguí escuchando su historia.

-Nuestra amistad empezó con un simple balón de voleibol.

-¿Un balón?

-En los recreos me sentaba solo en una banca a comer mi almuerzo hasta que él me aventó un balón, se lo devolví y seguimos jugando hasta que toco la campana. No hablamos durante todo ese tiempo pero en la salida me dijo: "Horrendous tengo el presentimiento de que seremos los mejores amigos".

-Me recuerdas a Anna.

-¿Es tu mejor amiga?

-Si, la mejor de todas.

-Desde ese día Jack y yo nos juntábamos para jugar, ya no me sentía solo.

-¿Te sentías solo?

-Mi padre nunca ha confiado en mi y mi madre desapareció súbitamente.

-Te entiendo-conteste-crecí con una madre sobreprotectora y con un padre irresponsable que también desapareció.

Hiccup sonrió, de pronto le tuve un exceso de confianza y eso me preocupo.

-Sabes mi padre quería que fuera abogado, pero nunca le hice caso, siempre me gustaron los videojuegos, por eso vine aquí.

-¿Escapaste de él?

-Por así decirlo, quizá soy su mayor decepción, pero quería hacer lo que me gusta, diseñar videojuegos. Algún día se le pasara.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-No es tan malo después de todo, sigue pagando una parte de mi educación.

- Nunca supe que es lo que quería mi padre de mi, solo me dijo que se sentía orgulloso.

-¿Lo volviste a ver?

-Antes de venir aquí-conteste

-No he visto a mi madre en años.

-¿La recuerdas?

-Muy poco-respondió con tristeza.

- Hiccup no se porque te estoy contando esto.

-Eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

-¿Somos amigos?

-Si así lo quieres.

El bus estaba a punto de llegar a la parada y tocamos para que nos abrieran la puerta y caminamos hacia la casa de tía Gothel.

-Quiero que seamos amigos-asegure-aunque podrías no decir lo que te conté.

-¿Qué me dijiste?

-¿Enserio?

-Ya se me olvido lo que dijiste-dijo fingiendo no haber escuchado nada.

-Gracias.

Ambos sonreímos, Hiccup fue tan sincero y me sentí tan bien hablando con él.

-Zona de ricos, estoy sorprendido-comento-no pareces de esas chicas que gastan todo el dinero de sus madres.

-Estoy aquí temporalmente, mi tía es dueña de los hoteles Fairmont.

-¡Wow! Creo que necesito unas vacaciones ¿Tu tía podría hacerme un descuento?

-Si hablo con ella, es probable…

-Era broma, pero si necesito unas vacaciones.

-Llegamos, ahora acompañame a la cochera.

Hiccup volteaba a ver a todos lados, como buscando a alguien.

-¿Buscas algo?

-No, solo es que…vamos a la cochera.

Le pedí a Primavera que me abriera la cochera y entramos por la bicicleta de Hiccup.

-Sana y salva

-Gracias Elsa.

-Disculpa por robarla tan repentinamente.

-Esas cosas pasan, yo la robe antes.

-¿A quien se la robaste?

- A Jack, pero termino regalándomela.

-Menos mal.

-No tengo antecedentes criminales, estoy limpio.

De pronto el celular de Hiccup comenzó a sonar y contesto, pero su platica constaba en monosílabos, era demasiado extraño.

-¿Era Jack?

-No-contesto nervioso-me tengo que ir, un compañero tiene problemas con un código.

-Entiendo.

-Muchas gracias Els-me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada…

Observe como se iba pedaleando a toda marcha, al parecer su código era una emergencia. Tome mis cosas que había dejado en el suelo, incluidas las rosas y subí las escaleras que llegaban al recibidor de la casa.

-¡Señorita Elsa!-exclamo Primavera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya no me dio tiempo de decirle.

-¿Decirme que?

-Hay una sorpresa en su cuarto.

-¿Sorpresa?

-Suba, tiene que verla.

Subí tan rápido como pude y vi una vasija de cristal con algunos detalles de copos de nieve color azul, dentro de ella había cincuenta rosas azuladas, parecía como si estuvieran hechas de hielo. Las mire por un momento emocionada, era como recibir la Navidad un mes antes, había una nota pegada a la vasija, la abrí y comencé a leerla en voz alta.

-Elsa: Mañana habrá un Ferri esperando por nosotros para ir a Victoria, ya me encargue de comprar los boletos, no puedes arrepentirte. Quiero que regresemos al presente, sin importar el pasado. Pasare por ti a las 8:30, se que es un poco temprano pero valdrá la pena. Te quiero. Posdata: espero que te hayan gustado las rosas, no fue fácil pintarlas pero lo conseguí. Jack.

Iría con Jackson Frost a Victoria, uno de mis lugares favoritos en British Columbia. Me emocione y comencé a brincar en la cama como si fuera una niña pequeña. Era el momento de hablar sin rodeos, Jack conocería mi vida y yo la suya, estuve esperando este momento por mucho tiempo.


End file.
